Um amor impossivel?
by Double Side
Summary: Dois garotos completamente diferentes um do outro.Amor? Um não entende esse sentimento e o outro fará de tudo para demonstrar o seu. Um amor [im]possivel?[Yaoi][GaaLee][KibaOCC][Um poko UA]
1. O inicio! Não! Jura!

**Besteirol De Inicio de Capitulo (BIC):**

Bem, vai tudo começar uma mer...

Mas depois melhora n.n

**

* * *

**

**O Inicio (Não! Jura?)**

Era um dia chuvoso, Lee estava correndo pela floresta para encontrar um abrigo.

Com seu jeito "super atento" ele acaba caindo em uma armadilha de areia.

-Nani? O que significa isso? Lee o que faz na minha armadilha? – perguntou um certo ruivo, saindo de um escudo de areia.

-Yosh! Eu que pergunto! Me solteeeeeeeee!

O ruivo solta Lee, que após se acalmar do susto diz:

-Kazekage-sama!Como você está?

-Bem, mas tenho que ir Lee... Devem estar me procurando.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe Kazekage-sama?

-Não, volte para seus amigos...

Lee nem percebe quando o Kazekage some de sua vista

Após uns 5 minutos, Lee encontra outro rosto conhecido.

-Tenten-chan? O que faz aqui?

-Achei abrigo seu baka, Neji-san esta nos esperando!

-Yosh!!!! -.ob

Ambos se dirigem a uma caverna.

Neji prepara uma fogueira, enquanto Tenten e Lee tentam se aquecer.

-Seu baka, onde você estava? Como sempre você não faz nada; não é seu inútil?

Neji e Lee começam a discutir, apenas não se matam porque a garota os separa.

-Lee-chan, Neji-san! Estamos em uma missão! Não podemos ficar brigando. "Como sempre eu sou a única que consegue fazer estes dois pararem" - pensa.

Anoitece. Tenten e Neji já estavam dormindo, mas Lee sentiu um aperto no coração e foi caminhar pela floresta.

-"... Seu inútil! Seu inútil! Seu inútil!..."- era apenas o que Lee conseguia pensar. -"Eu não sou inútil!" EU NÃO SOU INUTIL! – ele acaba por gritar seu pensamento, mas pára e escuta um som estranho. Ele corre para ver o que foi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Neji-san! Neji-san! Acorde! Lee sumiu!

-O quê????!!!- Neji acorda furioso

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lee chega a uma grande arvore e reencontra o Kazekage. Que estava um pouco ferido e com uma onça prestes a atacá-lo...

-Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Você me pegou de mau humor!- o ruivo apenas vê um vulto negro a sua frente.

Lee luta com a onça e a derrota.

-Gomenasai, eu não cheguei a tempo. A onça lhe feriu bastante não?

-Lee, não se preocupe tanto comigo - o ruivo tinha um olhar gélido e mortal.

-Não diga isso Kazekage-sama! Se você se ferir, quem cuidará de Suna? É meu dever lhe proteger!

Gaara fica um pouco chateado.

-"Só me protegem porque sou o Kazekage... Quando alguém irá me proteger por eu ser importante para ela?" Lee... E se eu não fosse um Kage... Você me protegeria do mesmo jeito?

Lee estranha a pergunta...

-Mas é claro Kazekage-sama!

-Então me faça um favor?

-Hai!

-Não ponha "Kazekage" ou "sama" em meu nome, me chame de Gaara.

-H-hai Ka... quero dizer, Gaara-chan! n.n

Passasse alguns minutos.

O silencio era total, mas Lee não consegue ficar muito tempo calado (não consegue mesmo xD).

-Gaara, posso lhe chamar de "Gaa-chan"?

-Iie!

-Por quê?! i.i

-Não gosto disso

-ô.Ò

Lee estava com os olhos pesados.

-Volte para seus amigos Lee... Eles devem estar lhe procurando...

-Haha! Do jeito que eles notam minha presença eu duvido - disse rindo de sim mesmo.

-Hn? Por que diz isso Lee?

-Bem, Neji só diz que sou: inútil, fracassado, ignorante, baka... E a Tenten parece também achar tudo isso... n.n'

-o.o

Já era muito tarde da noite, Lee acaba por dormir ao lado de Gaara, que permanecia acordado.

Como Lee estava dormindo sentado, ele, por "descuido", encostou sua cabeça no ombro do Kage.

-"Que coisa molhadinha é essa?" - pensou enquanto olhava para Lee- "Creeeeeeeedo! Ele tá babando!"

Gaara acorda Lee.

-Vá para onde você estava...

-Hn... Tudo bem Gaa-chan.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim!

-Gomen... Gaara-kun...

Gaara gostava de ver Lee com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono, era engraçado.

Mas mesmo achando isso, nunca revelou para ninguém.

O ruivo era um garoto muito orgulhoso e não deixaria ninguém saber de seus sentimentos ou do que gostava ou não.

-Gaara... Por que a onça lhe atacou?

-Descuido meu Lee...

-Hn - Lee sorria. – Eu prometo que da próxima vez eu vou chegar mais cedo! n.n

-A-arigato Lee-san... Agora vá...

-M-mas e você?

Três garotos param na frente do sobrancelhudo e do Kage.

-Grande Kazekage-sama

-"Odeio quando me chamam assim" Sim?

-Viemos lhe buscar...

-Agora Gaara-chan tem companhia! Então posso voltar tranqüilo!

Lee dá um "tchau" básico e vai embora.

-Vamos Kazekage-sama?

-Sim, vamos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Neji-san, estou preocupada com o Lee... Ele não é assim... – disse a morena ao dono dos byakungan.

-Hunf! Aquele baka! Não passa de um inútil!- disse sem tirar os olhos da fogueira.

-A chuva cessou, vamos procurá-lo...

-Ele já deve ter morrido, volte a dormir!

-"Já pode ter morrido?"

Tenten não consegue segurar uma lagrima que lhe corre seu rosto por causa da preocupação. Vendo isso Neji seca a lagrima e por um impulso, beija a garota.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Iruka tinha acabado de limpar sua sala (às duas da manhã? O.ô) quando Kakashi surge em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Gah! Kakashi! Já mandei não entrar assim na sala dos outros! – disse com um livro na mão, que com certeza ia tocar no "intruso".

Kakashi dá de ombros e sem tirar os olhos do seu amado Icha Icha Paradise responde ao moreno:

-Desculpe-me, mas Sai, Sakura e Naruto querem falar com nós dois. Parece que é sobre o Sasuke.

-"Sasuke?" C-certo, vamos...

Já havia passado algum tempo (muiiiito tempo) desde que o Uchiha tinha trocado Konoha e os amigos pelos poderes do "homem-cobra".

Eles chegam ao local onde o "trio-parada-dura" está aguardando os senseis.

Sai é o primeiro a manifestar-se:

-É sobre o Sasuke... Descobrimos onde ele está.

Sakura começou a dar seus (irritantes e estéricos) pulinhos, mas Naruto parecia estar mais contente por ter noticias do velho amigo.

-...Porém, precisamos da ajuda de vocês por três motivos: a Hokage está muito ocupada e não poderá nos ajudar, o Orochimaru deve ter multiplicado sua segurança e ainda tem a Akatsuki, que está trabalhando com o Orochimaru.

-Tudo bem, mas ainda está escuro. O sol apenas surgirá daqui a mais ou menos quatro horas, vamos dormir um pouco.

Todos concordam com o pai adotivo do loiro e vão para suas respectivas casas.

-Iruka-sensei, é impressão minha ou o Sai não demonstrou nem alivio nem felicidade pelo fato de sabermos onde o Sasuke está?

-Hn... também reparei nisso, mas ele sempre foi assim não?

-Isso é...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os lábios de Tenten e Neji finalmente separam-se.

A garota esconde os lábios com a mão esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixa a cabeça, completamente corada.

Lee que chega na hora não entende nada. (pera ai! desde quando ele entende alguma coisa sem que expliquem pra ele? n.n')

-Lee-chan! Onde você estava?

-Gomen Tenten-chan! Eu estava com insônia e sai um pouquinho...

-Hunf! Imprestável... – disse Neji, levantando-se e indo o mais longe possível dos colegas de equipe.

O sobrancelhudo e a morena nada questionam, apenas vão dormir. (Quanta enrolação! Cadê o Lemon? ¬¬')

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Gaara, onde você foi?

-Matar Temari, matar...

A loira dá uma rasteira em seu irmãozinho que cai sobre sua "mão" de areia, amortecendo sua queda.

-Seu baka! Mesmo de tirarmos aquele monstro de você, sua sede de sangue não acaba nunca? Acho que o monstro é você!

Ambos se entreolham, teriam começado uma luta ali mesmo, se o irmão do meio não tivesse chegado.

-Gaara, Temari, desarmem-se agora! Não quero ser filho único! (Ti linduuuuuuuu!) Pelo menos não deste jeito... (Tinha que falar!)

Temari guarda suas kunais e Gaara "guarda" sua areia.

Cada irmão vai para um canto da casa: Temari volta para seu quarto, Kankurou vai tomar água e Gaara se fecha em seu "casulo" de areia.

-"O monstro é você!... Você... Você..." - Gaara tentava apagar a frase da memória, mas não conseguia... -Monstro. Todos me chamam de monstro...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bosu! Tá atrasada!

-Seu baka! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura! Não "bosu".

-Mas é bosu do mesmo jeito xP

Faíscas entre os olhos de Sai e Sakura, gota em Naruto.

-Ohayou Sai, Sakura e Naruto...

-TÁ ATRASADO!- gritam o loiro e a garota (quem + seria?)

-Sabe como é ser tão bonito... Fui seqüestrado por anãs de jardim completamente apaixonadas por mim. (o.o')

-MENTIRAAA!

-"Droga! Por que será que eles não acreditaram?" (¬¬')

-Sensei, onde está o Iruka-sensei?- pergunta o Anbu-ne.

-Hn? Eu achei que ele estaria com você...

-"Estranho, o único sensei que SEMPRE chega atrasado é o Kakashi..." - pensa o moreno.

De longe se via um "pontinho" correndo.

-Matee! Ohayou pessoal... Gomenasai! Eu estava com a Hokage. – disse retomando o fôlego.

Kakashi percebe que a camisa de Iruka está toda amarrotada e do avesso.

-"Será que..." - pensou o sensei de cabelos platinas.

Ele conhecia aquele jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lee, acorda Lee!

-Hn? Ohayou Tenten!

A garota entrega um balde ao moreno.

-Poderia, por favor, buscar um pouco de água?

-Hai!

Após Lee sai da caverna (tá! Caverna é coisa antiquada! Vamos fala "moradia"), Tenten acorda Neji.

-Neji-san, acorde! Lee já foi buscar água.

-Hunf! Aquele imprestável!

-"Nossa! Um simples 'Ohayou Tenten' seria bem vindo" - pensa enquanto vai calçar os sapatos.

-Por que você não gosta do Lee-chan?

-E porque você gosta?

A morena se irrita. Ela conhecia o jeito do garoto, mas a cada dia ele ficava mais irritante ainda.

-Seu baka! É porque o Lee nunca reclama das dificuldades e nem julga os outros pela força! Bem diferente de você, que se acha o melhor.

Tenten tinha explodido (finalmente), fazendo Neji se irritar.

-Eu não me acho o melhor. Eu sou o melhor. (aham, sei)

-Não Neji! Você não é! Você é apenas um baka convencido!

Neji puxa Tenten para si, fazendo a garota o olhar bem nos olhos.

Tenten mesmo surpresa com o gesto de Neji, continuou com seu olhar sério.

Neji estava irritado pelo que a morena havia dito. Era a primeira vez que ouvia uma garota falar que ele era convencido e que não era forte. Geralmente ouvia isso dos garotos, mas de uma garota? Nunca.

-Sua fracassada! Não volte a repetir que não sou forte, se não...

-Se não o que?

O dono dos Byakungan não resiste à expressão da morena, a puxa para mais perto de si, dando-lhe outro beijo. (Que?! Virou Hentai agora? T.T)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto saía na frente, Sai e Sakura mais atrás, com suas brigas. (pra variar né?)

-Bosu!

-Baka!

-Bosu!

-Baka!

-...

-...

Os senseis iam mais atrás.

-Iruka... Você está dormindo com a Hokage?

O moreno, que estava tomando água, cuspiu tudo logo depois de se "afogar".

-Gah! Que tipo de pergunta é essa? E o porquê dela?

-Pergunto por curiosidade e porque sua blusa está toda amarrotada e do avesso.

-Gah! Kakashi! Eu fui chamado às pressas e me vesti assim! E não estou com a Hokage! Amo outra pessoa!

Iruka deixa Kakashi perdido em seus pensamentos e vai separar Sakura e Sai que estão quase se esganando (Eles taum! xDD)

-"Ele ama outra pessoa..."-pensou um pouco triste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Orochimaru-sama? Sasuke-kun fugiu – diz uma garota ruiva que rapidamente sai da sala para não ouvir o que o "Tio Orochi" vai gritar.

-O quê???!!!Kabuto!?

Kabuto sai de baixo da mesa limpando a boca. (sim! ele tava xP)

-Sim, Orochimaru-sama?

-Ache o Sasuke! Eu tenho que faze-lo parte de mim. (duplo sentido? HAI!)

O garoto demonstra ciúmes.

-Kabuto...- Orochimaru o puxa para si- Não fique com essa carinha... Você sabe que eu só quero o Sharingan do Uchiha. (aham, sei ¬¬') - O "homem-cobra" lambe o pescoço de Kabuto, que não consegue se conter e solta um pequeno gemido. - Diz que me ama...

-Você sabe que eu amo... -Kabuto beija Orochimaru. (YES! 1º BJ YAOI! Tosco...)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pare Neji!- ordenou a garota empurrando o moreno.

Tenten limpa a boca.

-Não vai me dizer que foi nojento!

-Foi contra a minha vontade, não nojento...

-Então gostou?- ele sorri maliciosamente.

-Iie! Isso não se faz!

Neji nada fala, apenas aproxima Tenten de si novamente.

A garota dá um tapa na cara do dono dos Byakungan.

-Gomenasai Neji-kun, mas não lhe dou estas intimidades.

O garoto esfrega a bochecha dolorida e vermelha.

-Entendo... gomenasai...

-"Gomenasai? Neji nunca se desculpou a alguém a quem julgava fraco".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lee estava no rio quando avistou novamente o Kage.

-Ohayou Gaara-chan! n.n

-Ohayou Lee...

-O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar em Suna, assinando papeis?

"Assinar" e "papéis", essas palavras para o Kazekage eram um terror. Ele passava horas sentado em uma cadeira assinando pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis. E ele nem fazia questão de lê-los.

-Eu estou tomando ar fresco... E Suna não é tão longe daqui.

Estava um belo e quente dia, bem diferente ao dia anterior, frio e chuvoso.

-Gaara-san, vamos nadar?

-Iie!

-Onegai!

-Iie!

Lee faz "aquela" carinha.

-Hunf! Tudo bem.

Lee tira suas roupas e fica só de cueca. (branca com corações vermelhos é igual a transparência).

Gaara estia um pouco, mas Lee acaba por lhe "arrancar" a força suas roupas e ele fica apenas de cueca também. (branca é igual a transparência).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-"Preciso fugir! Sinto que já posso derrotar o Itachi! Não preciso mais do Orochimaru!" (sem apresentações, porque o único q se uniu ao Orochi pra matar o Itachi é ele... xD)

O moreno, único sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha (não dá para dizer que o Itachi também é porque foi ele quem massacrou xD), corria como o vento de galho em galho (está + é me parecendo um macaco!) sob as arvores, mas logo pára.

"N-Naruto?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto tem a sensação de que está sendo observado.

-Sai-kun, Sakura-chan, senseis… Eu acho melhor nós nos separarmos, assim temos mais chances de encontrá-lo e em menos tempo.

-Concordo Naruto-kun, e quem achá-lo deve logo avisar os outros - responde Kakashi.

-Nos encontramos aqui às 16 horas, com o sem o Sasuke. –diz Iruka.

-Hai! –respondem os outros quatro.

Todos se separam.

"Sasuke... eu senti sua presença! Onde você está meu amigo?"

* * *

**Beiteirol de Fim de Capitulo (BFC)**

**Rach**: Nee!

Gomenasai, mas o inicio eh beeeeem podre mesmo n.n

**Gaara:** Por que eu estou taum sentimental?

**Rach:** Pq vc eh kawaii!

**Gaara**: u.u'

**Rach:** Bem, Gaara vai ficar ciumento!

**Lee:** Por que?

**Rach:** Lembra da... (sussurrando)

**Lee:** (vermelho)

**Gaara**: O QUE FOI?!

**Rach:** Até a proxima fic!

**Gaara:** Lee! O que ela falou? (olhar mortal)

**Lee:** não queira saber...

**Gaara:** (suspense)


	2. Acidente?

**BIC:**

Ta maior... Mas ainda tah enrrolado!

**_

* * *

_****Acidente?**

-Itachi? Ainda pensando no "garoto-Kyuubi"?

-Uzumaki Naruto... Temos que captura-lo Deidara.

Deidara abraça Itachi pelas costas. (Deidara? Você?)

-D-Deidara-kun?

-Você ainda está ferido da ultima batalha que tivemos contra a Kyuubi... Não quero que você morra! –o loiro põe o rosto nas costas do moreno.

-Eu... Não vou morrer. Isto é um fato.

Uma lágrima corre a bochecha direita de Deidara. Ele sabia quando o Uchiha estava mentindo ou não demonstrava firmeza no que havia falado.

-"Itachi-san..."

O loiro beija o pescoço do moreno, que vira e o abraça.

-Aqueles dois... São bem mais do que amigos. –reclama Kisame para si próprio. –Bem mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lee joga água em Gaara, que ficava com seu olhar mais mortal a cada segundo.

-Lee... Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

-16...

-Tem certeza?

-Hai! E você?

-15

-Serio? Você é tão baixinho!

- ù.ú

Lee joga mais água em Gaara e este prende as mãos do moreno nas costas do mesmo.

-Aja como uma pessoa normal - disse friamente.

-Gaa-chan, você nunca ri de nada?

-Iie...

-Por quê?

-Não gosto e nem tenho motivos para isso.

Lee sorri.

-Vou arrancar um sorriso de você um dia! – disse com o mesmo entusiasmo de quando prometeu à Sakura que a protegeria e quando jurou à Gai-sensei que só usaria o jutsu proibido quando fosse para proteger a pessoa amada.

Mas o sorriso de Lee se desfaz.

Ele se aproxima o ruivo de seu corpo, fazendo (que paixão pelo termo "fazendo" xD) este corar.

-Lee... o que você está fazendo? (não disse? n.n')

-Shii... – ele olha para os lados – PROTEGA-SE! – Lee empurra Gaara para uma pedra e uma kunai pega de raspão em seu ombro. (raspão? Que nada! Achei que fosse arrancar o braço do Lee fora!)

Gaara percebe que Lee sangra muito. (por que será? xP)

-G-Gaara-chan, você está bem?

-H-hai...

Como o rio (lago) era cercado por pedras e árvores, Lee não conseguiu ver quem os atacara.

Gaara tinha sido empurrado para uma dessas pedras e com Lee à sua frente (que, diga-se de passagem, é uns 10 cm mais alto que o Gaara...) não foi atingido.

-P-por que você me protegeu?

-Ora! Você é meu amigo! É isso que os amigos fazem n.n

-"Amigo...?"

Lee não tinha soltado suas mãos das de Gaara. Na hora em que ele empurrou o ruivo para a rocha ele continuou com as mãos dadas com o baixinho.

O moreno sentia muita dor e em um momento ele aperta o pulso de Gaara e logo após encosta sua testa na rocha onde o amigo estava encostado.

-"Lee..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenten pede desculpas à Neji pelo tapa.

-Você... – começa -... é diferente... – termina. (duh! xB)

-Hn? Como assim, Neji-kun?

-É a primeira garota que diz que eu sou fraco...

Neji tinha um olhar triste, porém satisfeito.

-Go-gomenasai Neji-kun... – responde acariciando a bochecha do garoto, que continuava vermelha pelo tapa que recebera.

-Isso foi um elogio. – disse pondo sua mão sobre a mão da morena.

Um trovão cai e o dia se transforma em noite.

Tenten leva um susto e Neji aproxima a garota de si.

-Calma, eu lhe protejo...

-Eu sei me cuidar ò.ó

-Eu sei... Mesmo assim gosto de lhe proteger...

A garota cora um pouco e acaba por dormir com a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Yo Iruka-sensei!

-Kakashi! Quase que eu lhe jogo uma kunai! Que susto!

O sensei de cabelos prateados se aproxima do moreno.

-Bem, algum sinal do Sasuke?

-Iie... E você?

-Iie... Não que eu me importe com a chuva... Mas vamos montar uma barraca?

O moreno concorda e ambos montam uma barraca. Quando a mesma está pronta, os senseis fazem um jutsu a tornando invisível.

-Bem Kakashi... Como está a pessoa que você ama?

-P-por que a pergunta?

-Sabe que eu fico feliz com seus "namoricos"...

-Mas a pessoa que eu amo não me ama...

-"Não amar o Iruka? o.o'" Amigo, eu tenho que lhe falar: essa garota é... é... Boba!

Iruka encara Kakashi como se ele fosse um garoto arteiro que tinha acabado de aprontar.

-Por que diz isso?

-É que... Eu... Er... – Kakashi estava gaguejando.

Iruka percebe os sentimentos do amigo.

-Pois fique sabendo que não é uma garota boba... – disse aproximando-se do amigo - ...é um garoto bobo... – Iruka mordia a orelha de Kakashi - ...o _meu_ garoto bobo.

Kakashi sorri e responde as caricias mordendo a orelha do moreno (tentem imaginar ele s/ mascara!) e lhe tirando a blusa.

-Por que você achava que eu não lhe amava?

-Você nunca demonstrou gostar de...

-Homem?

-É...

Kakashi lambe os lábios de Iruka.

-Nem você Iruka... Nem você...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Orochimaru-sama, não encontramos sinal do Sasuke-kun em lugar algum!

-Continuem as buscas!

-Mas...

-CONTINUEM! Agora saia e chame o Kabuto!

-S-sim senhor!

A garota sai e Kabuto entra na sala do Orochimaru.

-Me chamou?

Orochimaru abraça Kabuto por trás e lhe mordisca a orelha.

-O Sasuke... Ninguém o acha.

-Orochimaru, pode não falar no Uchiha por pelo menos 5 minutos, na minha presença?

Orochimaru começa a acariciar Kabuto, descendo cada vez mais a mão.

Kabuto se esquiva, deixando Orochimaru um pouco "triste".

-Não venha descarregar seu amor pelo Uchiha em mim!

-...Kabuto... Não é bem assim...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tenten... acorde...

-Hn? Neji-kun? Onde está o Lee?

-"Lee pra lá, Lee pra cá..." Ainda não voltou.¬¬

-Estou preocupada... – disse olhando para o chão.

-Tenten-chan... Você gosta muito do Lee, não? e.e

A garota faz "sim" com a cabeça.

-Você... o ama? (lol)

-Hn? Por que a pergunta?

Neji se põe na frente da morena.

-Me responda!

-Bem...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara e Lee haviam achado um abrigo sob uma árvore. (tipo quando o Sasu e o Naru estavam sob os cuidados da Sakura na "Floresta da Morte")

-Vou lhe fazer um curativo Lee...

Lee pega a mão de Gaara.

-Não precisa! Eu sou forte – pose de "nice guy".

-Então por que você fez aquela cara de dor?

-Na hora me deu raiva...

-Hn? Por quê?

-Não consegui ver quem queria lhe atacar. °¬° Mas me leve para Gai-sensei... Ele cuida de mim (estrelinhas e coraçõezinhos)

-Mas, pelo menos, vou desinfetar e estancar o sangue.

Gaara pega uma garrafa de cachaça (o.o' donde isso surgiu? Gaara cachaceiro!) e joga um pouco no ferimento de Lee.

-Aaaaarg!

-Tome um pouco, assim não sentirá tanta dor... (preparem-se!)

Bem... Lee ficou bêbado. (ieba! xP)

-(hick)! Gaaa(hick)aa-chan!(hick)…

-Lee, o que…?

Lee se levanta e Gaara faz o mesmo.

-Gaa(hick)a-chan!(hick)

-Não me cham… Lee, o que…

Lee tinha posto-se atrás do ruivo, passando o dedo indicador esquerdo da boca até a cintura de Gaara, puxando-lhe a blusa.

-Gaa(hick)a-chan!(hick)

Gaara não sabia por que, mas estava ficando muito corado, tanto ao ponto de não se saber onde começava o cabelo dele. (êta frase tosca! u.u')

Lee vira Gaara para si e o beija. (selinho °¬°)

-"Mas o que...?" – pensa o ruivo.

**

* * *

**

**BFC:**

**Lee: **Gaa(hick)aa-chan!

**Gaara: **Lee! AFASTA!

**Rach e todos os fãs de GaaLee e/ou Yaoi:** KAWAIII!

**Gaara: **AFASTAAAA!

**Rach e FeH: **KAWAII DESSU! (agarram Lee e Gaara)

**Gaara: **Me soltem!

**Rach: **Só se você beijar o Lee!

**Lee: **(voltando ao estado sóbrio) Hein?

**Rach e FeH: **TT.TT

**Lee: **Hein?

**Gaara: **Esquece…

**Lee: **Hein?

**Iruka: **VOCÊ É MUITO...

**Kakashi: **MARAVILHOSA! Amei o Iruka dando o primeiro passo!

**Rach: **Quer que ele vire o seme?

**Kakashi e Iruka: **MAS NEM A PAU!ÒÓ

**Rach: **(medo) T-tá...

**Kabuto: **Eu não sinto ciúmes.

**Orochimaru: **Sente sim...

**Kabuto: **Não sinto!

**Orochi: **Quer ver? Sasukeee!

**Sasuke: **Fala ai bixa velha...

**Orochi: **(beija Sasuke)

**Kabuto: **(começa a chorar de ciúmes)

**Orochi: **Viu?

**Sasuke: **Afasta coisa ruim!

**Todos + Naruto:** (brigando)

**Rach: **(olhando a situação) Te a próxima... Se ninguém se matar!


	3. Iruka e seus misterios

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Ta menor que o ultimo, mas eu queria parar neste fim mesmo xD

**Alguém:** Retardada

**Rach:** i.i

**Alguém:** Não chora!

**Rach:** (chorando) SasuNaru ainda não ta aqui, mas eu prometo que vai ter uma participação! **_Enjoy_**

* * *

**Iruka e seus misterios:**

Kakashi estava deitado.

O moreno fitava os olhos do amado e, como estava sobre ele, o mordiscava os lábios (é impressão minha ou existe aqui uma paixão por lábios mordiscados?).

Kakashi sorria. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz como estava se sentindo ali naquela barraca, com o homem da sua vida sobre ele.

-Kakashi...

-Hn...? – "dizia" o sensei enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro e ao mesmo o lambia. (huum... xD)

-Não... conte para ninguém...

Kakashi o encara assustado.

-P-por quê? Você está arrependido?

Iruka senta ao lado de Kakashi.

-Não conte para ninguém... Principalmente para o Naruto e a Hokage...

Kakashi estava inconformado e senta-se também.

-O Naruto eu entendo. Mas a Hokage? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

-Não conte! Me promete?

Kakashi "empurra" Iruka, fazendo-o deitar e deita-se sobre ele.

-Me promete que vai me contar quando se sentir mais a vontade?

Iruka responde que sim sorrindo. Ele beija Kakashi e o acaricia do peito até (ta, agora eh o Lemon?) seu membro.

Kakashi retribui lambendo Iruka do umbigo aos lábios. (soh?¬¬')

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Kankurou, o Gaara ainda não voltou?

-Iie... Como Kazekage ele não podia "fugir" de suas tarefas...

-Não diga isso. Nós brigamos ontem, Você sabe como ele fica...

O moreno dá de ombros.

-Mesmo assim...

Temari encara o irmão. Ela estava zangada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu mando procura-lo. Está satisfeita?

Kankurou também estava preocupado, mesmo não demonstrando.

-Arigatou nii-chan n.n

-Temari! Eu não sou mais criança!

Bem Temari o encara com cara de "eu sou a mais velha, para mim você continuará sendo uma criança". Kankurou entende. Começam as buscas pelo Kage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenten se levanta.

-A chuva já cessou! Vou tomar banho!

-Não vai me responder?

A morena não lhe dá ouvidos e vai até a cachoeira.

-"Hunf! Aquele baka! Me fazendo perguntas pessoais!"

Tenten tira suas roupas e fica apenas com as intimas.

Ela mergulha e começa a nadar.

Neji a observava (ECCHI!!! HENTAI!!!).

-"Ela... já não é mais aquela garotinha... ela..."

Tenten joga uma kunai no galho onde o moreno estava.

-Vai ficar se escondendo até quanto Neji?

-Gomenasai – Neji desce da árvore e fica na frente da cachoeira –... mas desde quando você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Hunf! Desde sempre. Seu hentai!

Neji nem pensa duas vezes antes de ficar só de calças, pular na cachoeira e nadar até a morena.

-Gah! Não posso nem mais tomar um banho em paz?

Neji a encarava.

-"Ela é tão bonita..."

Tenten estava com os cabelos soltos, algo muito raro de se ver, pois ela sempre os prendia em dois coques, um de cada lado da cabeça.

-Tenten...

A garota o encarava e Neji ficou cada vez mais admirado com a expressão dela.

-Fale logo Neji!

-Me... desculpe por isso...

-Hn...?

Neji empurra calmamente a garota para uma rocha.

Ele tinha uma mão de cada lado dela.

O garoto se aproxima dos ouvidos de TenTen e lhe sussurra.

-Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não lhe beijaria sem a sua permissão... Mas eu não agüento mais de vontade...

-N-Neji...?

Neji mordisca a orelha de TenTen.

-P-por que...? Por que eu? Há tantas garotas mais belas e fortes que eu... Por que logo eu?

-Mentira! Elas não me conhecem como você! Elas só vêem um rostinho bonito! Não vêem que sou apenas um Hyuuga solitário... – disse encarando a morena.

-Mas Neji... Você não está só... Tem ao sensei, ao Lee... E a mim...

A garota puxa Neji para mais perto de si e sente seus corpos "colados".

Neji a encarava com um sorriso.

TenTen põe sua mão atrás da cabeça do garoto, puxando-a e o beija.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi dormia ao lado de Iruka.

-"Kakashi... Não quero magoá-lo..."

-Hn? Yo Iru-chan n.n

-Dormiu bem?

-Hai! – Kakashi beija Iruka – Como é bom lhe beijar logo após o despertar n.n

Iruka parecia chateado.

-Iru-chan... Falei algo de errado?

-Não meu lindo! – disse abraçando-o

-Iru-chan... Aishiteru

Iruka o abraça mais forte.

-"Eu também" – era o que queria dizer – Arigatou... É muito bom ouvir isso de você...

Kakashi o beija apaixonadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara continuava paralisado.

Lee acaba adormecendo e cai no chão.

-Lee... Acorde Lee! – dizia ainda corado e balançando o moreno.

-Grande Kazekage?

-Hn? O que fazem aqui?

Os três garotos curvam-se ao Kage.

-Viemos buscá-lo. Vossos irmãos estão preocupados.

-"Duvido" Bem, antes...

-Sim, Kazekage-sama?

-Leve este garoto à família dele. Ele está ferido e desacordado.

-Hai! Eu irei, vocês dois levam o...

-Iie! Dois levam o garoto!

-Mas...

-É uma ordem!

-Hai!

Dois pegam Lee e somem.

Gaara vai com o terceiro.

-"Lee... O que significou aquilo?" – pensou enquanto tocava os lábios.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Gaara:** (corado) Eu sou um ser maligno! Não posso ficar por ai tocando os lábios e me lembrando de beijos gays!

**Lee:** Gaara-sama non gosto du beju du Lee-chan? (triste)

**Gaara:** L-Lee... Ca-calma... (tentando fazer Lee parar com a deprê)

**Rach, FeH e Lalah:** Gaara mau!

**Gaara:** Agora que vocês perceberam?

**Rach, FeH e Lalah:** GAARA-CHAN! (agarram Gaara)

**Alguém:** SOLTEM ELE! ELE É DO LEE!

**Todos:** Hein? Quem é você?

**Alguém:** Eu sou quem fala entre os parênteses...

**Rach:** Mas quem é você?

**Alguém:** Tecnicamente eu sou sua inner, você me deixou de lado para escrever como uma grande escritora, mas eu não consigo ficar quieta.

**Todos:** (gota)

**Rach:** Nee... Você tem nome?

**Alguém:** Não... i.i

**Rach:** (pensando) Você se chamará **Arlindorlinda!**

**Todos:** ARLINDORLINDA?

**Arlindorlinda:** Eu gostei!

**Todos menos Arlindorlinda e Rach:** (gota)

**Rach e Arlindorlinda:** Kawaii! Próximo capitulo será postado em breve!

**Todos:** Tchau!


	4. Capitulo sem nome

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Capitulo sem nome!

**Arlindorlinda:** Isso é um nome

**Rach:** Acho que odeio minha inner! u.u'

**Arlindorlinda:** Também te odeio u.u'

* * *

**Capitulo sem nome:**

Kisame aproxima-se de Deidara bufando de raiva:

-Deidara!

-Hn? Yo Kisame-san!

Kisame parecia furioso.

-Afaste-se do Itachi!

-O que? Por quê?

-Estou lhe avisando! – disse preparando-se para atacar o loiro.

Deidara faz o mesmo.

O Uchiha chega e vê os dois companheiros se "enfrentando".

-Deidara! Kisame! O que significa isso?

Ambos olham Itachi e desarmam-se.

-Bem... – Kisame tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas o loiro o interrompe.

-Não é nada Itachi... Eu estava apenas mostrando um jutsu para o Kisame. A culpa foi toda minha.

O Uchiha o encara com olhar mortal.

-Seu baka! E se formos atacados pelos bakas de Konoha, pela Ambu ou até mesmo pelo Orochimaru? Está se distraindo e ainda distraindo o Kisame!

-Gomen Itachi-kun...

-Hunf! Que isso nunca mais se repita! – diz em tom gélido e some.

Kisame olha para Deidara que estava encarando o chão.

-Anou... Deidara... Por que você me defendeu?

O loiro olha para o amigo.

-Não foi nada. Eu sei que você gosta do Itachi. E como eu apenas o considero meu amigo, não quero estragar qualquer chance que você tenha com ele n.\

-Você fala estranho, mas arigatou.

Deidara sorri e se afasta de Kisame.

-"O Deidara é um cara legal... E seu sorriso... é muito bonito..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Kabuto...

-Não Orochimaru! Estou cansado de ser sempre sua segunda opção! Você não percebe que eu te amo?

Kabuto estava vermelho, numa junção de raiva e vergonha.

Orochimaru o puxa para si e o abraça.

-Eu também te amo! Mas você sabe meus motivos...

-"Sei, mas tenho ciúmes..." Mesmo assim! – diz afastando-se – Você poderia não ficar falando nele 24 horas por dia! Já disse que pode usar meu corpo caso...

-Nunca! – interrompe

-Mas...

-Não vou lhe matar para viver! – diz abraçando o garoto novamente – Se você morrer eu acabo morrendo junto! (Nya! Kawaii!)

-"Orochi..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os lábios de TenTen e Neji descolam-se.

-Go-gomen Neji-kun! – disse olhando para baixo.

-Hei TenTen-chan... – disse pondo sua mão sob o queixo da garota, fazendo-a encarar-lhe. – Por quê?

-Eu estou parecendo uma pervertida... e eu... não sou assim... e...

Neji ria.

-Qual é a graça?

-Você fica linda corada e falando enrolado n.n

TenTen cora mais ainda e esconde o rosto com as mãos.

-"Sua baka! Aja como adulta!"

-TenTen... Posso lhe contar meu maior desejo?

-Q-qual?

-Isso...

Neji começa a aproximar-se da morena quando...

-Yo! -.ob

-Gai-sensei?

-Há! – disse apontando para os dois. – Eu sabia que vocês ficariam juntos mais cedo ou mais tarde!

-Gah? – "disseram" os "pupilos"

Neji se afasta da morena.

-Não é nada disso sensei! A TenTen...

-...Eu tinha me afogado e o Neji estava apenas fazendo respiração boca a boca em mim! Só!

-Ah! Que pena... T.T

Gai-sensei desanima-se.

-"O sensei é estranho, mas pelo menos nos livramos dele" – pensam.

-Hei... Onde está o Lee?

-Er... ele...

Dois garotos aparecem na frente do sensei e lhe entregam Lee.

-Lee! i.i

Lee estava perdendo muito sangue estava pálido.

-Lee-san! – grita TenTen saindo da cachoeira. – Lee-san! Acorde Lee-san!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Gaara! Onde esteve?

-Calma Kankurou! – disse a loira impedindo que seus "mimos" se matassem. – Gaara, está tudo bem?

-Sim – disse indiferente – agora me deixem em paz.

-T-tudo bem, mas assine esses papeis, por favor.

-"Não! Mais coisas para assinar?! T.T " Certo, agora saiam.

Os mais velhos obedecem o "bebê" Kazekage.

Na mente de Gaara só existia Lee.

Ele conheceu o sobrancelhudo há uns três anos, se não mais, durante as provas chuunins.

-"Porém..."

-Grande Kazekage?

-Sim?

-Entregamos o garoto à sua família.

-Certo, podem ir.

-Hai!

Os garotos desaparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça, assim como surgiram. (Vem cá! Eles têm nomes? lol)

-"Kuso! Eu ia perguntar como ele estava! Lee..." – pensou enquanto tocava novamente os lábios e olhava Suna pela janela – "... Eu quero te ver"

O ruivo acaba por dormir sentado e com a cabeça (babando xD) sobre os papéis de Suna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi e Iruka dormiam tranquilamente bem abraçados. (bem abraçados mesmo... e o Iruka não me parece estar dormindo tranquilamente).

Iruka suava frio (não disse?).Ele não estava tendo um sonho muito bom (não disse?²)

-Ah! – "disse" acordando todo choroso.

-O que foi Iruka?

Iruka esconde o rosto nas pernas.

-N-não é nada... "Não posso contar para ele..."

-Não quer me contar? – dizia preocupado, porem sorrindo docemente.

Iruka "dizia" não com a cabeça.

-Você se lembra Iruka? – Kakashi encosta a cabeça de Iruka em seu ombro e o "abraça" com o braço esquerdo – Quando você ficava triste eu te "abraçava" assim... – ela acaricia os cabelos do moreno.

-L-lembro... Arigatou... – disse envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do sensei e lhe dando um beijo.

-Aishiteru Iru-chan...

Mais uma vez o moreno apenas agradece. (que mistério)

* * *

**BFC:**

**TenTen:** Eu não ajo assim! (raiva)

**Neji:** Ca-calma TenTen..

**Rach:** Eu sou a escritora! Escrevo até a...

**Arlindorlinda:** Calma ai! Não dá spoiler!

**Todos:** SPOILER? EU QUERO! TT.TT

**Naruto**: Vai ter SasuNaru?

**Sasuke**: CALA A BOCA DOBE!

**Naruto**: i.i

**Rach:** Vai ter!!

**Sasuke e Nauto:** MESMOO??!!! °¬°

**Gaara:** Qual é... Eu não sou assim! (olhar maligno)

**Lee:** Lee-chan gosta de Gaara-kun assim! (abraça Gaara)

**Gaara**: (corado) Bem...

**Rach, Arlindorlinda, FeH e Lalah:** KAWAII!!!!!

**Rach:** Bein, té a proxima!!!

**Itachi:** Com quem eu vou ficar?

**Rach:** Segredo.

**Arlindorlinda:** Nem ela sabe.

**Rach:** Não dá Spoiler!!!

**Arlindorlinda:** Não é Spoiler...

**Rach:** i.i

**Arlindorlinda**: ¬¬'

**Rach:** Tchau!! TT.TT


	5. A volta da promessa

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Ieba! Vai começar a ficar legal!

**Alguém:** Yo! Eu sou a...

**Rach:** (tapa a boca do "alguem") Não dá Spoiler!!!

**Alguem:** (muda) ...

**Rach:** Para avisar: já fiz 15 capitulos, mas tô sem ideia... Então ponho os que já estão prontos n.n

**Arlindorlinda:** E o pior é que ela não descruda do computador e vai se dar mal na escola...

**Lee:** Não faz isso!

**Rach:** Quieto se não eu te mato!

**Gaara:** Matar? Quem? Onde? Quando? Eu quero!

**Todos:** O.O'

* * *

**A volta da promessa.**

Passa-se um mês. Em Konoha, a chegada de um desconhecido causava muita curiosidade.

-Nee... Com licença... Você sabe onde eu posso falar com Rock Lee?

-Hn? Bem, eu sou o sensei do Lee, posso levá-lo até ele.

-Arigatou...

Ao chegarem onde Lee treinava o sensei os deixou a sós.

-Lee-chan?

-"Hn? Essa voz..."

Lee vira-se.

-I-Itsuko? É você mesma?

A garota tira o capuz que cobria a sua face e Lee pode admirar seus lindos olhos castanhos.

-Lee-chan! – disse pulando no cabelo de tigela e o abraçando.

-Itsuko! O que faz aqui menina? – disse sorrindo.

-Nya! Você não estava com saudades? i.i

-N-não é isso Itsu-chan...

-"Itsuko? Mas AQUELA é a Itsuko...?" – pensa o sensei, ouvindo toda a conversa, junto com Neji e TenTen.

-Mas o que faz aqui? Faz tempo que não nos vemos...

-Sete anos, para ser mais exata. Voltei para nos casarmos. ;

-CASAR? – gritam Lee e os três bisbilhoteiros que haviam saído do seu esconderijo.

Lee e Itsuko se "assustam" pelo fato de que estavam sendo observados.

Itsuko, ao contrario de Lee, estava mostrando-se "controlada" com o susto.

-"Ela não pode ser a Itsuko... Não é possível!".

-Hn? Agora que eu reparei (lerda u.u), eu te conheço de algum lugar...

-Eu sou Maito Gai, eu sou o sensei de Lee...

-Maito Gai... Sensei... Gai... Sensei... Gai-sensei? É você mesmo? – disse abraçando o sensei.

-Sou eu sim, Itsuko... – disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Nee... Agora que eu reparei... Sensei, você encolheu?

Neji, que até agora estava quieto, pronuncia-se.

-Hunf! Sua baka, foi você que cresceu!

-Neji-kun! Não fale assim com a garota!

Itsuko sem tirar a "capa" pergunta quem são os morenos.

-Eu sou a TenTen – disse sorrindo

-Hyuuga Neji... u.u

-E você? – a morena retorna a perguntar.

-Meu nome é Nekohi Itsuko. Prazer em conhecê-los ;

-"Nekohi? Nunca ouvi falar desse clã..." – pensa o Hyuuga.

-Bem, mas que história é essa de casamento? – pergunta a morena.

-O Lee-chan disse que quando se tornasse um ninja a gente ia se casar.

Lee, Gai e TenTen capotam.

-Anou... Não me lembro Itsuko...

-i.i

-N-não chore... Onegai...

-"Que fracassada! Querer se casar com o Lee? Burrice!".

-Tá bem Lee-chan!

Como já estava anoitecendo, Neji e TenTen se despedem dos amigos e vão para casa.

Itsuko foi "convidada" (como se tivesse muitas opções xD) para dormir na casa do sensei, junto com Lee.

Após o jantar (Curry da vida) todos foram dormir...

-"Itsuko... Casar... Gaara...".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara desperta e vê Kisame ao seu lado.

-"Ai... Que enxaqueca." Kisame... Acorde...

-Hn...? O que foi?

-Se vista e vá para o seu quarto!

Kisame e Deidara estavam completamente bêbados.

-Ah Deidara! – disse abraçando o loiro – Deixa-me dormir com você! Onegai?! °¬°

-Ah... tudo bem... Mas pára de roncar! -.-'

Kisame beija o loiro e ambos voltam a dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Kazekage-sama... Kazekage... Gaara!!!

-Aaaah! Que susto Temari! – disse acordando assustado.

-Já disse para não dormir sobre os papéis de Suna! Tome... – a loira entrega uma enorme pilha de papéis para o ruivinho. – Assine...

-"Nãaaaaaaaao!" Tudo bem...

A loira sai.

-"Lee... você ainda está vivo?..." (que pensamento mais negativo...)

Gaara não esquecia do "beijo" que o moreno lhe dera. Porém o Kage sabia que a chance do sobrancelhudo lembrar do fato era de 0,01.

-"...Além do que... Ele estava completamente bêbado..." Vou visita-lo! – disse batendo as mãos na mesa.

-Visitar quem?

-Hn? O que faz aqui Kankurou?

-Que maneira mais feia de tratar seu irmão mais velho! – disse sínico – Mesmo você sendo Kage, deve me respeitar também.

"Grr! Ele me irrita!" Gomenasai... – disse tentando ficar calmo.

-Vai visitar quem?

-...

-Fale...!

-Vou à Konoha semana que vem. Tenho assuntos pendentes com a Hokage.

-Certo... Vou avisar a todos. Mas eu e a Temy-chan não poderemos ir, você vai ter que se virar sozinho.

-Eu não sou um bebê "Kanky-chan".

-Grr... – Kankurou sai da sala. "Eu conheço o olhar do Gaara... Ele está apaixonado... Será por aquela loira oxigenada da Hokage?" (que feio Kanky! Loira oxigenada? u.u')

* * *

**BFC:**

**Lee:** Eu não lembro de nenhuma promessa!

**Itsuko:** Mesmo? Você me parecia bem apaixonado quando me pediu em casamento.

**Gaara:** (ciumes)

**Rach:** Nee... Gaara-sama...

**Gaara:** (raiva)

**Rach:** Glup!

**Lee:** Ca-calma Gaara...

**Itsuko:** ...

**Deidara:** Como assim eu e o Kisame dormimos juntos?

**Kisame:** Eu amo o Itachi!!!

**Itachi:** Alguem me chamou?

**Rach:** Grr! To me irritando!

**Arlindorlinda:** Ca-calma...

**Kiba:** Cade eu na tua fic?

**Rach:** Deus, dai-me paciencia, poq se der força **eu mato!**

**Todos:** Ca-calma!

**Gai:** Ela não é a Itsuko (aponta para a garota)

**Rach e Itsuko:** Poq?

**Gai:** Ela morreu!

**Todos:** (correndo atras de gai)...

**Rach:** Bem, tá o proximo capitulo!

**Todos:** (batendo em Gai)

**Rach:** o.o'


	6. O mistério de Iruka é revelado

**BIC:**

**Itsuko:** Gai-sensei, por que você disse no BFC que eu tinha morrido?

**Gai:** Quando... (spoiler censurado)... você gritou _"Finja que estou morta!"_

**Itsuko:** oo'

**Rach:** Yo! Hoje o misterio do Iruka vai ser revelado.

**Arlindorlinda: **Por favor, peguem lenços e mais lenços de papéis.

**Rach:** Tem certeza de que **_EU_** sou a exagerada?

**Arlindorlida:** Ô burra! Sou seu subconsciente! u.u'

**Rach:** Anhé! **_Enjoy..._**

**Arlindorlinda:** Pra quem é mal em ingles, **enjoy **significa **_"curta", "aproveite"..._**

**Rach:** Tem dicionario pra que?

**Arlindorlinda:** Vamo pro capitulo u.u'

**

* * *

**

**O Mistério de Iruka é revelado.**

-"Akamaru... Onde você está meu amigo?"

Kiba não via seu amigo há horas.

Após algum tempo, Kiba sente o cheiro de seu fiel amigo "mesclado" a um outro cheiro.

-Akamaru! Por que você está latindo tanto para esta árvore?

O moreno sente novamente o cheiro de antes e começa a observar a árvore.

-Hey! Você é o dono desta coisa repugnante?

-O que? Quem você está chamando de "repugnante"?

-Essa coisa branca enorme que fede ao seu lado!

-Grr! Desça desta porcaria de árvore e lute seu metido! Vou fazer você retirar o que disse sobre meu amigo!

-Nya! Se esse cachorro estiver aí eu não desço!

Kiba solta uma de suas gargalhadas, deixando o dono da voz completamente "enfurecido".

-Grr! Se quer tanto lutar, suba aqui seu baka!

-Tudo bem! – ele dá de ombros e sobe na árvore.

Kiba percebe que não era um garoto e sim uma garota. Uma bela garota para dizer a verdade.

Ela possua os olhos castanhos um pouco "puxados", os cabelos, da mesma cor dos olhos, preso em um coque atrás da cabeça, com algumas partes caídas, formando duas tranças que ela as botava a frente dos ombros e deixava a franja um pouco caída sobre os olhos, mas que não chegava a ser completamente "tapados" por ela.

Ela usava uma "regata" azul, um pouco colada ao corpo, usava um short preto e uma saia em tom de bege por cima do mesmo.

Tinha faixas nas mãos e nos pés.

Usava um pingente em forma de crucifixo e usava sua bandana de "Kiri Gakure no Sato" (Vila oculta da névoa) na cintura, com a "insígnia" virada para a direita.

-"Eu estava louca para lutar com alguém! E parece que este daí me dará trabalho! Amo desafios" – pensava enquanto sorria, provocando Kiba.

-"Essa baka! Vai retirar tudo o que ela falou sobre o Akamaru! Nem que seja à força!" Hey garota, gostaria de ser bonzinho e avisar que você pode optar por não lutar. É só você retirar o que falou sobre o...!

-Há! Eu desistindo de uma luta? Impossível garoto! Agora lute e me vença se, é claro, for capaz.

A garota consegue tirar o moreno do sério. (como se fosse muito difícil).

-Grr! Preparada?

-Nossa garoto! Você é lerdo hein? Estou apenas lhe esperando. Vamos começar logo, pois eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer!

-Gah! Eu já estou pronto baka! – ele tenta atacar a garota, mas ela era muito rápida.

Após alguns minutos de luta, a garota dá um soco na barriga de Kiba, que cai sobre um dos galhos. (eles tavam lutando nas árvores, não esqueçam!)

-Vou lhe dar uma dica: se você não conhece o adversário, observe-o nos primeiros momentos de luta. Deixe que ele faça o primeiro movimento, pois o melhor ataque é a defesa. Com isso você tem uma base de como ele se locomove e se em algum momento ele deixa uma abertura em sua defesa, nem que seja por um segundo.

-F-foi assim que você me derrotou?

-E pelo fato de você lerdo também xP

A garota vê que tinha feito um corte no peito de Kiba.

-Nee... Garoto, você está sangrando... – ela põe o Inuzuka nas costas e desce ao solo. – Desculpe, não queria lhe machucar.

Akamaru já estava pronto para morder a morena quando Kiba intervêm.

-C-calma amigo, já estamos indo.

Kiba já estava indo quando a garota o segura pelo pulso.

-Hey... Deixe-me lhe fazer um curativo... Você está sangrando muito!

-Há! Ofende meu amigo, me fere e ainda se faz de boazinha? – disse soltando seu pulso da mão da garota.

-Grr! Se eu pedir desculpas para o seu cachorro você me deixa fazer o curativo?

Kiba olha para a garota um pouco surpreso.

-Certo...

-Qual é o seu nome cachorrinho?

Akamaru late.

-Okay... Gomenasai Akamaru .

-C-como você sabe o nome dele?

-Ele me contou, mas ele parece não gostar de mim. Agora; AO CURATIVO!

Kiba tenta, mas não consegue evitar um sorriso que lhe escapa dos lábios.

-"Garota estranha..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata estava colhendo ervas medicinais.

-Yo, Hinata-chan!

-Hn? Ah! Yo iruka-sensei!

-Colhendo ervas?

-Hai! – disse sorrindo docemente. – A Hokage-sama me pediu n.n

-Hn... A Hokage está ocupada?

-Iie... Hoje ela não tem reuniões.

-Arigatou Hinata-chan n-n

Iruka vai em direção ao escritório da Kage.

Hinata havia mudado muito.

Claro, ela continuava meiga e amiga de todos, mas seu amor pelo Uzumaki não existia mais, apenas uma grande amizade.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi estava conversando com a Hokage quando Iruka entra no escritório da mesma.

-Amor, temos que... – Iruka percebe Kakashi na sala. – Ka-Kakashi?

-Yo Iruka-sensei! Bem Hokage, tratamos deste assunto depois.

-Certo Kakashi-sensei.

-Com licença Hokage, com licença Iruka. – disse sorrindo e desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando o moreno e a loira a sós.

Kakashi chega em sua casa.

"'Amor', ele a chamou de 'amor'... eu sabia que ele não me amava, mas então por que ele fez aquilo?" – pensava enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e desapareciam em sua mascara.

Kakashi vai até uma gaveta e pega algumas fotos.

Nas fotos estavam ele e seu grupo. Ele olhava aquelas fotos com saudades no coração.

-"Yondaime-sensei..."

O sorriso já estava retornando ao rosto de Kakashi quando uma foto lhe chama a atenção.

Era uma foto de quando ele e o moreno tinham uns quatorze anos.

Ambos estavam sorrindo e fazendo a letra "v" com os dedos.

Estavam tão felizes...

-"Iruka..."

O sensei acaba por dormir no sofá, com a foto colada ao peito. (pobre Kakashi)

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lee-chan!

-Hn? Itsu-chan? O que foi?

-Tem problema se eu observar seu treinamento?

-Isso vai ser ótimo! Eu adorava quando você me apoiava durante meus treinamentos! n.n

Itsuko cora um pouco e se afasta para observar o treinamento de Lee.

Ela o admirava muito.

-"Lee... Vejo que você está mais forte... Mas não mudou nadinha, além disso..."

Após algumas horas de treinamento, Lee pára.

-Nya Lee-chan! Você ta mais forte! .

-Arigatou Itsu-chan... Mas você continua com aquele seu medo?

-B-bem...

Lee sorri.

-Itsu-chan... Não precisa ter medo! Lembre-se da Força da Juventude!

-Hahahaha! Claro Lee! A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE!

Os dois riem e se abraçam.

Sete anos sem se verem.

Sete anos sem um ver o sorriso do outro...

Gai-sensei chega e abraça seus pupilos.

-Itsuko, Lee, vamos jantar!

-Curry da Vida? – perguntaram com os olhos brilhando.

-Hai! -.ob

-Iebaaaaaaaaaaa! – os dois pulam no sensei de tanta felicidade. Mas fizeram com tanta força que os três foram ao chão.

-Hn? Itsuko, você está sangrando?

-Ah, isso? Me cortei por ai! xD

-Atá... Eu lhe faço um curativo.

-Arigatou .

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ai!

-Go-gomen Kiba-kun!

-T-tudo bem Hinata-chan...

-Kiba... Seu adversário era alguém bem legal, não?

-P-por que diz isso?

-S-são poucos os adversários que cuidam dos ferimentos do outro. n.n

-É... P-pode se dizer que era uma pessoa legal... Mas o cheiro dela me irrita, e seu jeito de ser também...

-Hn... Bem, o curativo está pronto n.n  
-Arigatou...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O dia em que a Hokage e o Kazekage se encontrariam finalmente chaga.

-O que? O Gaara vem à Konoha e nem nos avisa?

-Naruto! Cala a boca seu baka!

-Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Não briguem, onegai!

-Tá bom! Mas o Naruto devia respeitar o Kazekage!

-Hn? Lee, que é esta garota com você?

-Meu nome é Nekohi Itsuko! Sou amiga de infância do Lee!

-"Esta voz..." – Kiba vira-se e confirma suas suspeitas.

Quem estava falando era a garota com quem ele tinha lutado alguns dias antes.

-Qual é o nome de vocês?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Akimichi Chouji

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-Aburame Shino.

-Sai... (Pobre Sai... Não tem sobrenome i.i)

-Nossa! Cada um de um clã! Prazer! .

Itsuko nota Kiba de costas.

-Hey menino! Qual é o seu nome?

Kiba vira-se para a garota.

-"É e-ele!"

-Inuzuka Kiba, lembra de mim?

-Hn? Você conhece o Kiba? – pergunta Lee.

-Hai... Ela...

-Eu me perdi e o Kiba me ajudou! Não é Kiba-san?

-H-hai! É mesmo! "Por que ela não disse que me derrotou? Geralmente é o que o vencedor faz!"

-Ah Itsuko! Por que você não me contou que havia se perdido?E se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa?

-Nya! Para você não se preocupar tanto! O Kiba já me mostrou o caminho! °¬°

-Então... Arigatou Kiba-san n.n

-Doushimashite.

Akamaru parecia não gostar da presença da garota e Kiba parecia desconfortável.

A garota mostra a língua para o cachorro (o Akamaru, não o Kiba) e sai de perto.

-"Que garota infantil!" – Kiba nota que a morena está se dando muito bem com o Uzumaki. – "Hunf! Dois bakas".

Todos recebem o Kazekage.

Gaara nota que Lee está com uma linda morena de braços dados com ele.

-"É... Ele não se lembra..."

-"Então aquele é o Kazekage... Hn..." – pensa a morena com um olhar malicioso.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Itsuko:** Nee... (chorando) Iruka-sensei mau!

**Kakashi:** (triste)

**Iruka:** Ka-Kakashi...

**Kakashi:** (desvia o olhar)

Iruka: ...

**Rach:** Sou masoquista!

**Arlindorlinda:** Tô vfendo... i.i

**Itsuko:** Cara, o inuzuka é lerdooooooo!

**Kiba:** Nossa, demorei anos para aparecer em uma fic, e quando apareço eu perco para uma baka como ela?

**Itsuko:** (raiva)

**Lee:** Anou, Itsuko... Eu não lembro da promessa...

**Itsuko:** Tá Lee-san... Você nem tinha essa roupitcha verde e esse cabelinho de tigela, como o Gai-sensei, quando pediu isso. Faz anos...

**Gaara:** (pensando) _Quem eu mato primeiro? A Itsuko ou o Lee?_

**Rach:** Bem... Odeio FBC muito comprido, então estou indo... Ah! Vlw pelas Reviews! Fico feliz por saber que estão gostando n.n

**Sasuke e Naruto:** CADÊ SASUNARU?

**Rach:** u.u'


	7. O nascimento dos sentimentos

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Nee! Eu gostei do capitulo.

**Arlindorlinda:** Burra! Foi você quem fez!

**Kiba:** Espero que eu não continue baka!

**Itsuko:** Baka você já é u.u'

**Lee:** Itsu-chan!

**Gaara:** Odeio vocês...

**

* * *

**

**O nascimento dos sentimentos: **

Durante a comemoração, Gaara se afasta um pouco de tudo e de todos indo para a varanda.

-Yo Kazekage-sama!

-"A garota..." Yo... Você não é de Konoha, ou é?

-Iie... Sou de Kiri... cheguei há alguns dias.

-Hn...

-Desculpe a pergunta, mas... Qual o seu nome?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Eu odeio quando falam com a gente, mas nem ao menos sabem nosso nome.

-Gostaria de não falar o meu...

Itsuko toma um gole do sake.

-Então eu posso lhe chamar por "você"? Senhor é coisa para velhos n.n

-Tanto faz...

Itsuko rapara na tatuagem do Kage.

Ela levanta o pouco cabelo que ficava sobre a tatuagem.

-O-o que está fazendo? – disse um pouco corado, pois era muito raro alguém toca-lo sem ser para entregar papeis ou tentar lhe matar.

-Bonita a tatuagem... "amor"... combina com você...

-... – corado.

-Eu também tenho uma... – mostra a tatuagem que ficava entra o umbigo e o quadril, na parte direita da cintura.

-Kisaki? Por que a sua significa princesa? Você é uma por acaso?

-Não! Eu a tenho desde que me lembro...

-...

Lee chega eufórico na varanda onde estava a morena e o ruivo.

-Lee?

O Kage, ao escutar o nome do moreno, fica completamente paralisado.

-"P-por que meu coração ta batendo tão forte?"

-Itsu-chan! Como é possível uma pessoa sumir do nada?! Eu estava preocupado!

-Lee-chan! Eu não sou mais uma criança! – disse emburrada.

-"'Itsu-chan'? 'Lee-chan'? Quanta intimidade!" Yo Lee…

-Hn? Ah! Yo Kazekage-sama! Nem te vi! xP

-"Se eu o matar agora alguém sentirá falta? Tirando a garota e o sensei dele acho que não!" Tudo bem...

-Bem, vou deixá-los a sós...

Itsuko dá um beijo bem próximo à boca de Lee, que cora um pouco. Gaara percebe.

-Bem Lee... Esta é a sua namorada?

-I-iie! Ela é apenas minha amiga! – disse enrolado e corado.

-Hn...

Ambos ficam se encarando em silencio.

Lee aproxima-se do Kage.

-Sabe Kazekage-sama... É bom te ver...

-Gaara...

-Hn?

-Pedi para você me chamar de Gaara. Esqueceu?

-Anhé! Gomen Gaara-kun! – disse rindo feito o Naruto.

-"Baka"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kakashi estava encostado na parede lendo seu (interminável) Icha Icha Paradise quando Iruka se aproxima dele.

-Y-yo Kakashi...

-Hn? Yo Iruka!

-C-como você e-está?

-Bem... – Kakashi nem tirava os olhos de seu livrinho para responder ao moreno.

-Kakashi... E-eu...

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Hn? O que foi Gai-sensei?

-Eu não encontro a Itsuko! Me ajude a procura-la?!

-Certo, vamos! Mas quem é Itsuko?

-Hn? Itsuko sou eu!

-Itsuko?! De onde você surgiu? – disse abraçando (esmagando) a garota.

-Sen-sei...?

-Hn?

-N-não consi-go res-pirar...

-Ops! Gomenasai – disse soltando-a.

-Tudo bem... – respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Há! Você é Hatake Kakashi! Você é o sensei do Naruto, da Sakura e do Sai, não?

-Sou...

-E você é o **Umino Iruka** Você foi o sensei do Naruto e da Sakura!

-Sim...

-Anhé! Você estava ai Iruka-sensei... Do que estávamos falando mesmo?

-B-bem, não importa! Mas Itsuko, como você sabia de nós?

-O Naruto-kun me contou de vocês. Depois ficou fácil saber quem vocês eram. Você é o único moreno com uma cicatriz sobre o nariz que vai de uma bochecha à outra. O Kakashi foi mais fácil.

-Por que eu fui o mais fácil?

-Simples: único de cabelos prateados que usa uma mascara azul, possui um Sharingan no olho esquerdo e que lê esse livrinho aí, o Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hn... Você repara tudo nos mínimos detalhes, não?

-Sim, é uma característica do meu clã...

-E qual clã é?

-Nekohi...

-"Nekohi...?" – foi o que se passou pela mente dos três senseis.

-V-você nunca me contou que fosse do Clã Nekohi, Itsuko... Ele não havia sido...

-Exterminado? Sim... Mas muitos não estavam lá naquele dia, incluindo meu pai.

-"De onde eu já ouvi essa historia? É claro! A historia desta garota me lembra muito o Sasuke e o Clã Uchiha..." – pensa Kakashi.

-Itsuko! Hey Itsuko!

-Hn? Sim Naruto?

-Venha jantar com a gente! n.n

-Nya! Posso sensei?

-Claro! -.ob

-Nya! Naruto! Matee!

Gai e Kakashi sorriam.

-Bem Gai... Essa garota é bem alegre, não?

-Agora é...

-...?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Lee... Você se lembra do dia em que nos reencontramos na floresta?

-Hai! Cai na sua armadilha, depois você foi atacado por uma onça.

-Só?

-Hai... Ah! Depois você quase foi atingido quando estávamos no lago...

-Mas você que se feriu... Por minha culpa...

-Yosh! Non é axim Gaa-chan!

-Lee, não fale como uma criança. Deixe-me ver seu ombro. – Gaara aproxima-se de Lee e toca o ombro que fora atingido. – Dói?

-Iie...

-Não se lembra de mais nada daquele dia?

-Iie... Mas...

-Kazekage, Lee, o jantar esta sendo servido. – diz um certo Anbu-ne.

-É melhor irmos.

-Concordo Lee...

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Deidara, temos que conversar...

-O que foi?

-Sobre aquela noite... Você sabe que eu amo o Itachi, não?

-...

-Não vamos contar para ninguém, certo? Afinal nós havíamos bebido demais, nenhum queria... Não é?

-Hai...

-Amigos então?

-Hai! Un...

Deidara se afasta e vai caminhar.

Ele senta sob uma arvore e fica observando as nuvens (a mania do Shika ta pegando!).

-Deidara?

-Hn? Yo Sasori...

-Posso me sentar?

-Hai un...

-Você...

-Un...

-Você e o Kisame estão namorando?

-Gah?! Sasori-danna! Que pergunta ridícula é esta? Toda a Akatsuki sabe que ele ama o Uchiha!Un

-Mas você gosta dele?

-Iie... Nós só...

-Só...?

-Bem, estávamos bêbados...Un

-...

-Por que o silencio Danna?Un

-Nada...

-...

-Eu acho que você gosta sim do Kisame-kun...

-N-nani? Por que diz isso Danna?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Eu só acho...

-Pois acha errado!Un

-Hn...

Deidara levanta-se para ir embora, mas tropeça em uma raiz e cai sobre Sasori.

-Go-gomen Danna...

-...

Ambos estavam extremamente corados, pois seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Próximos demais para eles. Seus narizes se tocavam e suas respirações estavam mescladas.

-Anou... Danna...

Sasori não deixa Deidara falar e o beija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Estavam todos à mesa.

Só restavam dois lugares, um ao lado do Kage e um entre Kiba e Naruto.

-Lee, eu fico ao lado do Naruto, pode ser?

-H-hai. Posso Gaara?

-"O-o Lee vai sentar aqui? Mas p-por que eu tô ficando corado novamente?" H-hai...

Lee senta ao lado do Kage e Itsuko entre Naruto e Kiba.

-Itsuko! Que bom que você se juntou a nós!

-Arigatou Sakura n.n

-Itsuko, que lindo seu crucifixo!

-Arigatou Hinata-chan... Eu ganhei de um amigo na infancia... Pena que nunca mais nos vimos.

-"Estranho, eu já vi um crucifixo identico à esse quando pequeno..." - pensa Kiba.

-Anou, Itsuko, você gosta de ramen?

-Nee... O que isso Naruto?

Todos capotam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-Você nunca comeu um ramen na vida?

-Não...

-Anou... Eu te levo um dia então Itsuko-chan...

-Serio Naruto-san?

-Hai!

-Nya! Arigatou!

-Não é preciso Naruto...

-Grr! Por que Kiba?

Kiba mostra ao loiro que um dos pratos é ramen.

-Eba! Ramen!

-Shii! Quieto Naruto! Mas quem foi o retardado que pos ramen em um cardápio de um jantar formal?

-Eu...

-Iruka-sensei? – disse corando de vergonha.

-Hai... A maioria aqui gosta de ramen... Então sugeri e foi aprovado!

-Arigatou sensei! – fez-se um coro na mesa.

Itsuko prova e aprova o ramen.

A garota percebe que Kiba não está comendo.

-Hey, Inuzuka... Não vai comer?

-Iie...

-Ah! Come só um pouquinho! Ta muito bom!

Itsuko pega um pouco de ramen com seus hashis e pede para Kiba comer.

-Come, eu lhe dou na boca!

-Eu não... – a garota enfia ramen goela a baixo do moreno.

-Tá bom, não?

-Gah! Estava quente! Você queimou toda a minha garganta! – diz levantando-se.

-Nee... Aonde você vai?

-Sair de perto de você! Você e esse seu cheiro me irritam...!

Todos ficam um pouco incomodados com a atitude do moreno.

Afinal, Itsuko apenas estava tentando ser amiga dele.

-Anou... Itsuko-chan... N-não fica assim, ele é grosso com todo mundo mesmo...

-Nee... T-tudo bem... – disse de cabeça baixa voltando a comer o ramen.

-"O Kiba foi um grosso!" – foi o que todos, menos a Nekohi pensaram.

Na varanda Kiba pensava o mesmo sobre si.

-"Fui muito grosso com ela... Mas ela me irrita tanto... E o pior: nem sei o porque!"

* * *

**BFC:**

**Itsuko:** Por que você me odeia tanto?

**Kiba:** ...

**Itsuko:** (vira-se e vai embora um pouco triste.)

**Gaara:** (observando Lee com o canto dos olhos)

**Lee:** Rach... Por que você implica tanto com a gente?

**Rach:** Nee... Tão me chamando de RaH ultimamente... Acho que vou mudar para RaH...

**Todos:** Então tá.

**Arlindorlinda:** E eu?

**RaH:** Continua com esse teu nome.

**Sasuke e Naruto:** CADÊ NOIS?

**RaH:** Calma, vocês vão aparecer!

**Sasuke e Naruto:** n.n


	8. O primeiro contato! Gomenasai!

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Devido à perseguições de FeH-Chan, eu voltarei a ser Rach.

**FeH:** Eu não disse nada! ÒÓ

**Rach:** (gota)

**Lalah:** Posso apresentar o capitulo de hoje?

**Arlindorlinda:** Nem a pau! **_EU _**que apresento!

**Lalah:** i.i

**Itsuko:** Ai meu santo Deus! u.u'

**Kiba:** oo'

**Gaara:** Seus imprestáveis.

**Lee:** Gara-kun!

**Rach:** Hoje vai ter Uchihacest. Um pouquinho só.

**Sasuke e Naruto:** O QUE?

**Itachi:** ...

**Rach:** E o Iruka vai ver seu amor sofrendo.

**Kakashi:** Mais do que eu já estou?

**Iruka:** Kakashi...

**Rach:** Vamos parar com a melação! Vamos!

* * *

**O primeiro contato/ Gomenasai**

No dia seguinte foi informado o novo "paradeiro" do Uchiha.

Todos os "novatos" foram chamados.

-Vocês serão divididos em duplas: Shino e Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino, Naruto e Lee, Sakura e Sai, Neji e TenTen e Itsuko e Kiba.

-O quê? Eu vou ter que ficar com o Sai? Não podemos trocar? i.i

-Não, os dividimos assim pela força física e/ou espiritual. Entenderam?

-Hai, Hokage-sama! – disseram em coro.

-Todos vocês receberão um pergaminho contendo um mapa. Podem também julgar isso como um treinamento. Partirão ao amanhecer. Agora saiam!

Todos saem.

-Anou, Hokage... Não é perigoso eles saírem assim, sem ninguém mais forte ou experiente para ajudá-los?

-Não se preocupe Kakashi-sensei... Nos pergaminhos também contem um jutsu que quando ativado eles podem se comunicar com a gente e vice-versa.

-Hn...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

-Nya! Ohayou!

-Ohayou Itsuko... Lee... V-você está bem?

-H-hai Sakura... Só estou com dor de cabeça!

-Lee-chan! Não tenho culpa se você entrou no banheiro quando eu estava me vestindo! Você bem que mereceu ter levado um espelho na cabeça.

Gota em todos.

-Disso eu sei, mas e depois a panela que você jogou? Foi por qual motivo?

-Você estava olhando para debaixo da minha saia! E não vem me dizer que não porque você estava sim!

Mais gota nas pessoas ao redor!

-Bem Itsu-chan... Se cuida, certo?

-Hai!

-Kiba...

-Já entendi...

-Arigatou...

Itsuko e Lee se abraçam e depois se separam.

Começa as buscas pelo Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

-"Espero que o Lee não se machuque..." – pensava o pequeno ruivo. – Acho que irei nesta missão, nem que seja para vê-lo.

E foi o que fez.

Lee e Naruto haviam se separado para procurar melhor.

-Gaa-Gaara-kun? O que faz aqui?

-Ah... E-eu... Não tinha nada para fazer...

-Hn... Mas você não acha isso perigoso?

-Isso o que?

-Você, um Kage, aqui comigo...

-"Novamente o fato de eu ser um Kage..."

-E não quero que um amigo se machuque...

-A-amigo...?

-Hai n.n

Gaara e Lee sentam-se e após alguns minutos de conversa, Lee abre sua mochila.

-Gaara-chan, quer um? – disse oferecendo um biscoito.

-Iie! Não gosto!

-Aposto que nunca experimentou! Coma um!

-Dá no mesmo! E eu não quero!

-O-ne-ga-i? °¬°

Gaara tenta, mas não consegue resistir aos olhinhos do moreno.

-Tá bem! Me dá!

Gaara aprova o biscoito e começa a comer mais.

Gaara estava tão bonitinho comendo feito uma criança, mas...

-Anou... Deixe um pouco para mim Gaara!

O ruivo não dá ouvidos ao moreno e este começa a comer também.

Sobra apenas um.

Ambos se encaram.

Gaara tenta pegar, mas Lee é mais rápido.

-Lelo, lelo, lelo! – "disse" levantando-se com o biscoito na língua e com a mesma para fora. (tentem falar "lero, lero, lero" com a língua pra fora xD)

-Não vai não!

Gaara levanta-se, nem pensa e envolve seus lábios na língua do moreno, roubando-lhe o biscoito.

Lee fica completamente corado, e Gaara após ver o que havia feito cora mais ainda.

-Lee... Go-gomenasai... – disse terminando de comer o biscoito e de cabeça baixa.

Lee levanta a cabeça do Kage, fazendo-o encarar-lhe.

-"P-por que eu to tão corado? E meu coração... T-tá batendo mais f-forte..."

Lee puxa o Kage para mais perto de si e o beija.

Gaara retribui e sente a língua do moreno "dançando" com a sua.

Era um beijo tão bom...

Eles se esqueceram completamente do tempo e apenas pararam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego.

-Go-gomen Kazekage-sama! – disse corando novamente.

-Lee... O-o que foi i-isso?

Ambos ficam encarando o chão, lembrando do beijo.

-"Ai meu Deus! O que eu fui fazer?" - pensaram.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Itachi estava correndo de arvore em arvore quando avistou um rosto familiar.

-"Sa-suke?"

Sasuke estava treinando e Itachi o observava.

-"Hunf! Irmão tolo!"

-Itachi! Apareça! Eu sei que você está aí!

Itachi aparece na frente de seu "nii-chan".

Ele tira o "chapéu" e abre um pouco a capa, fazendo com que seu irmão pudesse ver melhor ser rosto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Hunf! Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações seu tolo!

Os dois ficam se encarando.

-Você se lembra? Quando você matou a mamãe, o papai e todo o nosso Clã, você disse que eu era muito fraco para morrer...

-...

-... Que me faltava ódio...

-...

-... Agora, Itachi, eu tenho todo o ódio necessário para te matar!

-Hahahahahaha! Ódio? Você não é capaz de sentir ódio, irmão tolo.

-Grrr! Vou lhe mostrar todo o meu ódio! Itachi! Você vai morrer aqui!

Itachi ria. Para ele era muito fácil se esquivar dos ataques do irmão.

-"Kuso! Mesmo eu sendo, rápido não consigo acertá-lo!"

-Já cansou?

-Nunca! – Sasuke tenta atacar o irmão, mas este é mais rápido e fica atrás de Sasuke.

-Tolo! – Itachi joga Sasuke contra uma arvore e o prensa na mesma.

-Itai...

-Há! Não tem como você me matar! Você não sente ódio por mim...

-N-nani? – disse com o rosto colado na arvore e com a bochecha sangrando um pouco.

-Você sente é raiva... – Itachi pega a katana da mão de Sasuke e a joga longe.

-Mas qual é a diferença? – Sasuke estava de costas para Itachi.

-Tolo... raiva é um sentimento passageiro... – disse aproximando seu rosto ao do seu irmão. – ...ódio é um sentimento mortal, que vive para sempre... – Itachi tinha o corpo colado ao do irmão e começa a tocar os lábios do mesmo. - ...e que vai te consumindo até a sua morte...

Sasuke tentava a todo custo livrar-se do irmão, mas não tinha força o suficiente.

Itachi pressiona mais forte Sasuke contra a arvore e "cola-se" mais ainda no irmão.

-"E-eu não consigo me soltar... Mas por que eu estou chorando...?" – pensou enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lagrimas. – P-pare!

Itachi não dá ouvidos ao irmão e começa a lhe tirar as roupas à força.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Kakashi... Esses são os pergaminhos que possuem o mesmo jutsu que o de Sai, Sakura e Naruto. Quando eles ativarem o deles, o seu será ativado automaticamente e vice-versa. Assim poderão se comunicar.

-Hai... Arigatou.

Kakashi sai da sala da Hokage.

Ele encontra Iruka no corredor e pára.

-Y-yo Kakashi...

-Yo...

-Esses são os pergaminhos?

-Uhun...

-Eu posso ficar com o do Naruto?

-Iie! – disse sem estiar e voltou a caminhar.

-M-mas por quê? – diz seguindo Kakashi.

-Naruto é o **_MEU _**aluno. As responsabilidades são minhas. E você está sempre tomando o meu lugar!

-C-como assim?

-Se lembra da final da segunda parte da prova Chuunin?

-O que tem?

-Era para eu receber o time sete. Mas quem acabou indo?

Ambos chegam na casa de Kakashi.

-Mas Kakashi... Ele é... Meu filho...

-Mas é o meu aprendiz! Eu vou protegê-lo!

Iruka se zanga.

-Isso, por acaso, é algum tipo de vingança?

-Do que está falando?

-Você não me olha mais nos olhos, me ignora e ainda por cima você sempre sorri falsamente para mim!

Kakashi pega seu livrinho (de novo?! -capota-) e começa a lê-lo.

-Preste atenção em mim! – grita jogando o livrinho longe.

-Por que fez isso?Qual é o seu problema? Vá embora! – diz virando de costas para o moreno.

-O meu problema? É te amar e não ser correspondido! – grita e encosta a cabeça nas costas de Kakashi.

-Me amar? Você não me ama! Você só quis rir da minha cara! Você brincou com os meus sentimentos... Volte para a Hokage! – disse enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se da água.

-Mentira! Aishiteru! AISHITERU!

Iruka abraça Kakashi, mas continua com o rosto colado nas costas do amado.

-Cala... a boca! Não me faça mais sofrer! Eu não quero mais sofrer! – diz sentando-se no chão, com Iruka agarrado a ele e começa a chorar.

-Gomenasai Kakashi! – gritava chorando também.

Kakashi tira a mascara, encosta a testa no chão e chora mais ainda.

-Pare Iruka! Onegai, pare de me fazer sofrer!

Iruka fica ao lado de Kakashi.

O peito de ambos doía tanto que eles mal conseguiam respirar ou falar.

-Kakashi – disse levantando o rosto de Kakashi – Gomenasai! Onegai!

-...

* * *

**BFC:**

**Rach:** Kakashi, você vai perdoar o Iruka?

**Iruka:** Onegai!

**Kakashi:** (vira as costas e sai)

**Lee e Gaara:** (rubros e sem se encararem)

**Itsuko:** Nee... O que foi?

**Kiba:** Baka

**Itsuko:** Cala a boca Kiba! Que saco! u.u'''

**Kiba:** Baka!

**Rach:** Parem! Bem, vamos ficar por aqui antes que eles se matem.

**Tsunade:** É o amor x)

**Fãs de KakaIru:** SAI DAQUI! ÒÓ

**Tsunade:** Ca-calma! (sai)


	9. Perigo a frente

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Tô postando esse capitulo mais cedo por que amanha estarei ocupada n.n

**Kiba:** Eu vou continuar apanhando?

**Rach:** A Itsuko vai te proteger!

**Itsuko:** EU VOU O QUE? OO'

**Kiba:** Eu prefiro apanhar!

**Rach e Itsuko:** u.u'''

**Sasuke:** E onde esta o SasuNaru?

**Rach:** Começa nesse capitulo, mas seria mais um shonen ai, fluffy...

**Naruto:** Hn...

**Kakashi:** É impressão minha ou eu estou virando o uke?

**Rach:** Segredinho x)

**Iruka:** Kami-sama!!

**Kakashi:** Ainda estou de mal!

**Arlindorlinda:** Se não se importarem, vamos para o caitulo n.n

**Todos:** Hai!

* * *

**Perigo a frente!**

-Pare Itachi!

-Ou o que? – perguntou enquanto tirava à força as roupas do irmão.

-Chidori!

Ao ouvir o nome do ataque, o irmão mais velho se afasta.

-Está com medo do meu Chidori? – disse sínico enquanto arrumava as calças e pegava sua katana.

-Tolo! Não tenho medo de um ser insignificante como você. – disse indo embora.

-O-onde você vai?

Itachi some.

-"Eu estava... tirando as roupas dele...?" – em sua mente só existia o irmão.

-"Tenho que mata-lo" – pensava o mais novo.

-S-Sasuke?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Itsuko e Kiba estavam correndo quando o garoto pára.

-O que foi Inuzuka?

-Está sentindo esse cheiro?

-Hn... – ela começa a "farejar" – Agora que você falou...

-Não respire! É veneno! – disse tapando o nariz com a manga.

Um certo Yakushi surge.

-Usar a manga não vai adiantar garoto!

Kiba tossia muito.

Kabuto vendo o estado do moreno o joga uma kunai.

Kiba teria sido atingido se Itsuko não tivesse posto-se na frente e o protegido.

-Hey, quatro-olhos, seu adversário sou eu!

-Mas como? Meu veneno...

-Há! Veneno? – Itsuko mostra à Kabuto uma máscara. Ela a põe e entrega outra à Kiba. (é uam mascara tipo a da Sango, de InuYash xD)

-A-arigatou... – disse um pouco fraco por causa do veneno.

-Esperta, muito esperta. Mas de nada adianta se seu namoradinho já respirou o veneno em alta quantidade!

-Grr! Cala a boca e lute!

Itsuko desce da árvore e Kabuto a segue.

Ambos começam a lutar e a jogar kunais um ao outro.

-"Essa pirralha é muito forte! Seu taijutsu é impressionante para alguém de estrutura tão fraca!" – pensa enquanto joga varias kunai na garota, que não consegue se esquivar de uma, que corta sua bochecha.

-"Itai!" É tudo o que sabe fazer? – diz começando a dar vários socos no garoto, um atrás do outro.

-"Tenho que pará-la!" – Kabuto prende o pulso direito da morena. – Vejo que não é muito boa com o punho esquerdo...

-N-nani?

Kabuto tenta quebrar o pulso da garota, mas Akamaru o joga longe.

-Itai... Arigatou Akamaru! – disse segurando o pulso.

-Akamaru! Agora é a nossa vez! Juujin Bunshin!

Ambos tentam atacar Kabuto, mas ele é mais rápido.

-Nekohi, consegue continuar?

-Mas é claro! – diz apertando as faixas do pulso dolorido.

Kabuto percebe que a garota está em desvantagem e a ataca.

-Shine!

-Sai da frente Inuzuka! – diz empurrando o moreno para este não receber o golpe

Todos só ouvem um "cain"

-Akamaru! – Kiba corre até o amigo ferido.

-"Akamaru...?" Grrr! Seu baka! Você machucou o Akamaru! Shine!

Como o braço de Itsuko estava ferido, ela apenas o atacava com os pés.

-"Há! No próximo ataque você morre!" – seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos.

Itsuko o chuta e ele prende o pé dela, forçando-o para quebrá-lo.

-"Essa não! Se ele machucar meu pé eu estou perdida!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Gaara e Lee não conseguiam se encarar.

Na mente deles só existia a cena do beijo.

-Anou... Gaara...

-...

-Go-gomen...

Gaara senta novamente e esconde a cabeça nas pernas, abraçando as mesmas.

Lee senta ao lado do ruivo.

-Ka-Kazekage-sama...?

-...

-...

-Lee...

-Hn?

-V-você beija muito mal. (menino mau)

-Desculpe se meu beijo não lhe agrada u.u' –disse levantando-se.

-L-Lee... Gomenasai!

-Tudo bem... – sorri falsamente – mas é melhor você ir... Deve ter muitos assuntos com a Hokage. Alias, foi por isso que você veio, não?

-"Iie" Hai...

Gaara levanta-se.

-Anou... Lee...

-Hn?

-V-você pode me acompanhar? – ao falar isso o ruivo cora.

-Hai! Vamos!

-Arigatou

Os dois estão chegando à Konoha.

Não haviam dito nada desde o "arigatou" do jovem Kage.

-Anou... Lee... V-você ficou chateado?

-Hn? Com o que?

-Eu disse que você beijava mal...

-Não se preocupa! A Itsuko diz que eu beijo bem. n.n

-V-vocês estão namorando?

-"Iie" Hai!

-"Sabia..." Que bom para vocês...

-Arigatou!

Os dois chegam na "casa" do Kage.

-Está entregue!

-Arigatou...

-...

-...

-...

-Lee... Quer entrar para tomar algo?

-Ah! Eu aceito! n.n

Os dois entram e o ruivo se dirige para a cozinha.

-Seus irmãos não vieram?

-Iie... Tinham coisas a tratar em Suna.

Gaara estava pegando os ingredientes para preparar uma limonada. (limonada limão lemon. Pervertida eu, não?)

-Gaara, posso usar o banheiro?

-Pode, segunda porta à esquerda.

-Arigatou.

Cinco minutos depois, Lee retorna e vê Gaara tentando pegar alguns copos.

Mas as prateleiras eram muito altas e os copos caem em cima do ruivo, que acaba caindo.

-Gaara-kun! Você está bem? – diz ajudando-o a se levantar.

-Hai, só me ajude com os copos.

-Ainda bem que eram de plástico... Você não se machucou, não?

-...

Os dois começam a arrumar tudo.

Quando vão pegar o ultimo copo, acabam pondo a mão de um por cima da do outro.

Ambos coram.

-Go-gomen Gaara...

Lee estava muito envergonhado. A cena do beijo passa novamente pela cabeça do moreno.

-Anou... Sobre o bei... – Lee é interrompido por outro beijo vindo do ruivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-...

-Kakashi! Onegai! – Iruka fecha os olhos, encosta sua testa na de Kakashi e começa a chorar mais. – Gomenasai! Aishiteru!

Kakashi dá um selinho no moreno e o abraça.

-Eu não quero mais sofrer...

-Você não vai! Eu te prometo meu amor!

Iruka faz Kakashi o encarar.

-Meu lindo, aishiteru! Eu quero ficar com você! A Hokage que se exploda! Eu só quero você! Não consegue ver?

-Iruka...

O moreno seca as lagrimas do amado e o beija. Kakashi corresponde.

-Mas, têm certeza?

-Como nunca tive meu lindo.

Kakashi sorri e deixa-se levar pelo amor e pela paixão do moreno.

Fazia tempos que ele não se sentia tão leve, tão feliz, tão amado...

Ambos declaram todo o seu amor um ao outro. (-pegando um pano para limpar as lagrimas-)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Sasuke?

O Uchiha vira-se e dá de cara com...:

-Dobe? O-o que faz aqui?

O loiro percebe que Sasuke está sem a blusa (sexy!) e com as calças desajeitadas.

-O que houve? Você está todo...

-Foi o Itachi...

-Ele tentou te matar? ò.ó

-Pode-se dizer que foi isso...

Naruto pega a blusa do moreno e a entrega.

Ele nota a face do Uchiha molhada pelas lagrimas que haviam caído.

O loiro as seca.

-D-dobe?

-Go-gomene – disse corando – M-mas por que você estava chorando?

Ouvindo a pergunta, Sasuke se lembrou do ocorrido com seu irmão e as lagrimas voltam a correr seu rosto. (emo!)

Naruto abraça o amigo, que chora mais nos braços do loiro. (emo!²)

* * *

**BFC:**

**Sasuke:** EU NÃO SOU EMO POHA!

**Rach:** PALAVRÃO AQUI NÃO!

**Naruto:** Bem, eu sou orfão, nunca tive uma familia, todos me odeiam e eu sou menos emo que você!

**Itachi:** Ele sempre foi assim...

**Sasuke:** O que faz aqui? HENTAI!

**Rach:** Ele é mesmo...

**Todos:** (olhando desconfiados)

**Rach:** Que?

**Itachi:** (sussurrando) Eu pedi para você não contar...

**Rach:** Anhé!

**Kakashi e Iruka:** (aos beijos)

**Arlindorlinda:** Hey! Tem criança aqui!

**Todos:** TEMOS A SUA IDADE!

**Arlindorlinda:** Mesmo assim x)

**Itsuko:** Kiba, você está bem? (se ajoelha e põe a cabeça de Kiba sobre suas pernas)

**Kiba:** H-hai... (coração batendo forte)

**Akamaru:** Auau! (traduzindo: vai dar namoro!)

**Kiba e Itsuko:** MENTIRA!!

**Rcah:** Bem, antes que isso vire outro capitulo, vamos parar por aqui. Beijo a todos e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Todos:** Tchau!


	10. De volta a Kiri

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Continuação de SasoDei!

**Todos:** Êeee!

**Saori: **oo'

**Deidara:** Danna... Un!

**Kakashi:** Iruka, aishiteru!

**Iruka:** Aishiterumo! n-n

**Arlindorlinda:** Que lindo!

**Rach:** Bem... À fic!

* * *

**De volta à Kiri...**

Deidara sai de cima de Sasori (que beijo longo n.n).

-... – corado

-Dei... – mais corado ainda.

-...

-...

-Danna, o beijo... er...gomen...Un...

-Gomenasai... eu que lhe beijei.

-...

-...

-E-eu...

-Hn?

-Eu beijo... bem? – perguntou sussurrando

Sasori fica mais corado ainda com a pergunta.

-Be-beija bem s-sim... – quase desmaia de tanta vergonha – e eu?

-O Itachi disse que não...Un...

-MAS QUANDO EU E O ITACHI NOS BEIJAMOS?

-Na ultima "festa", quando eu e o Kisame...

-E-eu não me lembro.

-...

-Mas eu beijo bem ou mal?

-B-bem... Eu g-gostei... – disse voltando a corar...

-...

-...

-Danna, você gosta de mim?Un

-... – silencio mortal – go-gosto...

-... – corado – Eu também gosto de você...Un

-Hn? – corado d+ - Desde q-quando?

-Desde sempre...

O ruivo beija novamente o loiro.

-A-agora...

-...?

-Somos...

-...?

-N-namo...

-...

-...rados?

Deidara desmaia.

-Dei! Você está bem?

-... – desmaiado.

-Meu Deus! Eu matei o Deidara! – disse desesperado

-Anou... Danna...?

-Sim? – ainda preocupado.

-V-você...

-...

-É o seme ou o uke? – diz sussurrando no ouvido do ruivo.

Sasori, completamente corado, sussurra no ouvido do loiro, que ama a resposta.

-Danna, aishiteru. Un!

-Aishiterumo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Gaara-sama!

Gaara e Lee ao ouvirem a voz se aproximando se afastam.

-Temari? O que faz aqui?

-O que este Konoha faz aqui?

-...

-Nada! Ele só me trouxe de volta. Eu havia saído de Konoha.

-Você sabe que é perigoso!

-E-eu já estou indo, tchau! – Lee sai apressadamente da "casa" do Kazekage e vai para o escritório da Hokage.

Kankurou aparece com uma toalha na cabeça (nota: existem dois banheiros, um com e outro sem ducha).

-Você também Kankurou?

-Eu fui obrigado

-Nós sentimos saudades!

-Sei, você veio para ver aquela tal de Shigaymaru.

-Shikamaru! E eu não vim por isso não! Sentiu saudades irmãozinho?

-Pode se dizer que sim... u.u

-n.n

-... – secando os cabelos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Iruka estava dormindo sobre Kakashi.

-Iru-chan... Acorde!

-Hn? O que foi Kaka-chan? – disse com alguns fios de cabelo sobre a face suada e sonolenta.

-E a Hokage?

-...

-...

-Eu falo com ela amanha...

-Por que não hoje?

- Por que eu quero ficar com o MEU NAMORADO! Isso se você aceitar! n–n

-Iruka...

-Siiiiiim?

-Pare de agir como o seme...

-Mas aceita? u–u

-E por que não? Você até que dá pro gasto.

Ouvindo o comentário, Iruka faz cara de emburrado, que some com um beijo vindo do amado.

-Anou... Aishiteru Kaka-chan...

-Aishiterumo... n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kiba chuta Kabuto e ele não consegue quebrar o pé de Itsuko.

-Garota, cuide do Akamaru.

-H-hai...!

- Shikyaku no Jutsu!

Kiba acerta Kabuto.

Kabuto, já mostrando cansaço, dá um ultimo golpe em Kiba e Itsuko e some.

-Medroso!

-Nee... Akamaru, você está bem?

-Akamaru! Como ele está garota?

-Ele perdeu um pouco de sangue, mas vai ficar bem! – disse tirando as faixas do braço e da perna esquerda e fazendo um "curativo" no cão. – E você?

-Bem...

-Não podemos continuar esta missão... Estamos muito feridos.

-O que sugere? – diz devolvendo a mascara a garota. – Arigatou...

-Pode ficar. – diz empurrando para o garoto. – Assim você não precisa sentir meu cheiro irritante. – falou sussurrando no ouvido do garoto e pondo Akamaru nas costas.

Kiba cora um pouco, tanto pela proximidade da garota quanto pelo o que ela havia falado. Ele se arrependia de ter sido tão grosso com ela. Afinal, ela o protegeu...

-Vamos para Kiri, é perto n.n

-H-hai... – diz pondo as patas traseiras de seu amigo nas costas para ajudar a menina.

Após algumas horas os dois chegam à Kiri.

Eles vão para uma casa.

A garota acomoda Akamaru sobre algumas almofadas.

-Zabu-nii-san, Haku-nii-san! Acho que eles saíram…

-Quem são?

-Meus "nii-sans" – disse fazendo o sinal de "aspas" com os dedos. – Eu moro com eles, mas há três anos não venho aqui...

Itsuko vai até o quarto de Haku e separa algumas roupas.

-Nee... Inuzuka!

-...?

-Acho que o nii-san não se importaria se eu lhe emprestasse algumas roupas. O manequim de vocês é idêntico. – disse sorrindo. –Nossa! Em três anos o Haku não cresceu? Eu devo estar da mesma altura que ele! – ela entrega as roupas para Kiba.

-A-arigatou.

-Aqui tem toalhas e o banheiro é ali. – diz apontando para uma porta. – Pode ir, eu cuido do Akamaru.

Kiba vai tomar banho e Itsuko cuida do cachorro ferido.

Após fazer isso, vai até seu (antigo) quarto e vê que tudo está em ordem.

Ela pega uma foto onde estão ela e seus "irmãos".

-Saudades...

Kiba sai do banho e Itsuko entra.

O garoto começa a "explorar" a casa da morena.

Ele pega a foto que a garota tinha posto sobre o sofá quando ouve que a garota o chama.

-Nee... Kiba, não olhe tá?

-O-o que foi?

-Esqueci minhas roupas... Não olhe!

-...

A garota sai do banheiro e corre para seu quarto, trancando a porta.

Depois ela volta com o cabelo todo encharcado, enrolado em uma toalha e com um pijama de calça comprida e blusa, mas percebe-se que a calça já estava curta, porque ela havia feito uma "bainha".

-Anou... Você mora aqui desde...?

-Faz uns seis anos, mas há três não vejo o Zabu nii-san ou o Haku nii-san.

-E por quê?

-Eu estava treinando. Depois eu fiquei procurando os meus pais e depois fui a Konoha pra rever o Lee...

-...Você gosta muito do Lee, não?

-Hai! Lee é meu amigo há oito anos, mas não o via há sete.

-...

-E você gosta muito da... Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Anhé! Hinata.

-P-por que diz isso?

-Você olhou para ela o jantar inteiro naquela noite...

-...

Kiba se mostra muito cansado e a garota também

A garota puxa Kiba para um quarto.

-Olha, aqui é o quarto do Haku, não pode ser o do Zabuza por que ele odeia que mecham nas coisas dele. Eu estou no quarto ao lado, caso precise de alguma coisa.

-T-tá...

-Boa noite n.n

-Pra você também

Os dois vão dormir.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Todos:** KIBA E ITSUKO SE AMAM! VAI DAR NAMORO!

**Kiba e Itsuko:** MENTIRA! ÒÓ

**Todos:** (medo)

**Arlindorlinda:** Eu voto no namoro!

**Rach, FeH e Lalah:** Eu também!

**Uchiha Danii-chan, Mandy Lua, Giza e Tochi no Mari:** O QUE QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI?

**Rach:** Eu queria agradeçer "pessoalmente" à vocês.

**Todas citadas acima:** Por que?

**Rach:** (**EMO**cionada) Pelas reviews

**TCA:** OO'

**Rach:** (**EMO**cionada) Pare de falar EMOcionada Arlindorlinda!

**Arlindorlinda:** Okay! Calma!

**Rach:** Por hoje é só pessoal!


	11. Buscas por Itsuko e Kiba

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Nee.. Eu to começando a perceber uma coisa...

**Todos:** O que?!

**Rach:** No Word, minhas fics dão umas 3, 4 pgs... Aqui parece ser tudo tão... Pequeno...

**Arlindorlinda:** Ai Kami-sama! O Word é diferente do FF!

**Rach:** Eu sei!

**Todos:** oo'

**Kiba:** Eu vou continuar apanhando?

**Rach:** Hoje não

**Kiba:** Aleluia!

* * *

**Buscas por Itsuko e Kiba:**

-Como assim o Kiba e a Itsuko sumiram?! – diz Lee batendo as mãos na mesa.

-É isso mesmo Lee... – fala a Hokage. - ... Ambos esqueceram os pergaminhos conosco.

-Precisamos achá-los! A Itsuko... – é interrompido por Gai-sensei.

-Calma Lee... Os Kages já pensaram em algo. Não?

-Sim, aguardaremos noticias... – diz o pequeno Kazekage.

-Como?! Kazekage! Isso não está certo! A Itsu-chan... Pode estar morta e vocês não fazem nada? Pois fiquem sabendo que eu vou atrás deles, queiram vocês ou não!

O moreno sai da sala onde os Kages se encontram e vai para sua casa.

-Lee... Eu tenho certeza que a Itsuko está bem...

-Gai-sensei... não quero que ela vá embora de novo... – disse em um tom triste.

-...

Lee paga sua "mala" e vai a caminho da entrada/saída de Konoha.

Lá ele encontra um pequeno ruivo.

-Lee... Eu vou com você...

-Não! Eu não quero que mais alguém que eu gosto desapareça! – Lee nem se toca do que fala, mas Gaara sim e cora.

-Mas eu quero ir... – diz segurando a mão do moreno, que acaba por corar um pouco. – Onegai...

-Certo... Mas se algo acontecer...

-...

Os dois saem de Konoha e começam a procurar Itsuko e Kiba.

-Anou... Lee, onde acha que eles estão?

-... Kiri...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Hokage-sama?!

-Entre Iruka-sensei...

-Eu preciso conversar com você...

-...

-Bem, é que eu... Estou namorando o Kakashi.

-Eu sei...

-Hn?! Como?!

-Nota-se o jeito que vocês se olham, eu espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado – diz sorrindo.

-M-mas é assim? Não ficou magoada?

-Iruka, nós nunca realmente fomos namorados. Nem nos beijar nos beijávamos.

-...

-Iruka... Nós nunca realmente nos amamos.

-Então está tudo certo? Não está magoada?

-Não! n.n

-Arigatou Hokage!

-Doushimashite... Seja feliz com o Kakashi!

Quando o moreno sai, a Hokage começa a chorar.

-"Eu te amo... Eu sim te amo..."

Batem na porta e ela seca as lagrimas e esconde os olhos com o chapéu dos Kages.

-Hokage-sama?

-Sim, Jiraiya-sama?

-O Iruka lhe magoou novamente?

-I-iie! Eu só chutei a mesa! n.n

-Quer que eu faça um curativo? – disse malicioso.

-ERO-SENNIN! – grita pegando uma marreta (de onde surgiu? O.o) e começa a bater no ero.

-Calma! Não quis dizer isso!

-Então o que quis dizer? – pergunta parando com as "marretadas"

-Eu não quero curar "essa" sua ferida.

-E qual mais seria?

Jiraiya se aproxima da Kage e a beija.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Como foi Iruka?

-Bem... Bem demais... Ela sorria e nos desejou felicidades.

-N-nossa! – disse surpreso.

-É... O que vai fazer agora?

-Nada... E você?

-Eu vou estar bem ocupado...

-Com o que?

-Bem, como posso explicar... Eu vou passar o dia com meu namorado.

-Pobre rapaz...

-Por quê?

-Porque eu vou roubar você para mim... – disse malicioso.

-Anhé? Mas saiba que sou muito fiel...

-Acho que comigo ele não se importaria... – disse puxando o moreno e lhe sussurrando – Konoha deve saber?

-M-melhor não...

-Certo... Minha casa ou a sua?

-A mais próxima n–n

-Hentai!

-Mas você gosta – diz sussurrando no ouvido do namorado. – E não sou mais do que você.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Kanky-chan... Onde o Gaara se meteu?

-Calma, ele já está bem grandinho para você se preocupar...

-Mesmo assim... Ele não deve sair das nossas vistas... Ele é o Kazekage.

-Mas se não fosse você não estaria nem ai, não?

-Não diga isso Kankurou!

-Temari, calma, eu só estava comentando...

-Grr! Eu amo o nosso irmão!

-Mas nem queria vir...

-Eu queria sim!

-Cinco minutos antes de eu partir você se lembrou do Konoha e correu para fazer as malas. Admita!

-Mentira! – grita se trancando no quarto.

Kankurou continuou tomando seu café.

-"O que o Kankurou falou não é verdade... Eu amo o Gaara!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Anou, Sasuke...

-Sim?

-O que realmente o Itachi fez?

-Ele...

-...

-Eu gostaria de não contar.

-Ele estava tentando, sabe... fazer aquilo?

-...

-...

-...T-tava...

-Hn...

Sasuke sente-se tonto e põe a mão na cabeça, tentando fazer tudo parar de girar.

-Teme, você esta bem?

-E-estou...

-Não me parece... – diz pondo a mão na testa do amigo – Credo! Você ta fervendo!

-Não é nada...

-Cala a boca teme! Você está ardendo em febre! – ele deita o amigo no chão, fazendo seu casaco de travesseiro. – Descansa...

-A-arigatou...

-n.n

-Naruto...

-Sim?

-Eu...

-...

-... – corado – Você pode ficar do meu lado?

-H-hai – diz corando.

-Arigatou... – diz segurando a mão do loiro e a beijando. Logo após ele dorme.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Sasuke:** Por que eu estou emo?

**Rach:** Porque você É emo

**Sasuke:** ¬¬'

**Rach:** Emos são legais

**Emos:** Mesmo? i.i

**Rach:** Sai pra lá chorões!

**Emos:** TT.TT

**Rach:** oo'

**Kiba:** Foi a Itsuko que esqueceu os pergaminhos!

**Itsuko:** Mentira! (esgana Kiba)

**Rcah:** (separando Itsuko e Kiba) Bem, tchau!


	12. Gaara e Lee chegam à Kiri

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Êeee! Tão gostando da fic! Parabens a todos!

**Todos:** Êeee!

**Arlindorlinda:** Estou famosa! Estou sendo contratada para outras fics! (emoção)

**Rach:** E eu? i.i

**Arlindorlinda:** CONTINUE COM ESSA SUA VIDA MISERAVEL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Rach:** (medo) oo'''

**Itsuko:** Kiba baka!

**Kiba:** Itsuko bosu!

**Gaara:** Lee, falta muito para chegarmos à Kiri? (voz de criança que ficou 5 horas dentro do carro)

**Lee:** Já estamos chegando ¬¬'

**Rach:** Kami-sama!

**Kami-sama:** O que foi?

**Todos:** OO''

**Rach:** É que eu só fiz 17 capitulos, e já postei o 12°! To sem ideias!

**Itsuko:** Fácil: mate o Kiba, me ajude com meu objetivo e junte todos os casais!

**Rach:** Gostei da (s) ideia(s)!

**Itsuko:** :D

**Kiba:** Eu não! u.u'

**Itsuko:** Pra variar! ù.u''

**

* * *

Gaara e Lee chegam à Kiri:**

-ERO-SENNIN! – grita empurrando o pervertido.

-Gomenasai... – diz com cara de cachorro sem dono – Mas eu não quero mais te ver chorar... – diz secando as lagrimas da loira.

A Hokage cora um pouco.

Jiraiya sai da sala murmurando desculpas.

-"Meu Deus! Ela é L.I.N.D.A! E beija muito bem...!"

-"Meu Deus! Ele beijando é divino! Mas o que estou pensando? Recomponha-se Tsunade!" – pensa ainda corada. – Baka! Ero!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kiba desperta com uma linda morena de pele bem branca o chamando.

-Nee, ohayou Kiba-kun n.n

-Ohayou…

-O café está na mesa! Acorda preguiça!! – diz rindo.

Kiba se levanta e vai até a cozinha ao encontro da morena.

Ela havia saído cedo para comprar o café da manha.

-Você fez tudo isso sozinha? – aponta para a mesa.

-Hai. – disse sorrindo. – O Akamaru já está melhor, mas ele tem que descansar n.n

Kiba vai até o amigo canino e começa a conversar com ele.

Itsuko senta ao lado de Akamaru.

-Nee... Akamaru, seu fofoqueiro!

-Mas ele não disse nada de mais...

-Eu sei o que ele falou! – disse sussurrando novamente no ouvido do moreno – Bem, vamos comer...

-"Como ela pode entender o Akamaru? Ela não é uma Inuzuka..."Hn...

-Nee, Kiba... Você gosta de morangos ou prefere limão?

-Por quê?

-Suco, eu vou fazer um, mas eu confundi as embalagens e peguei morango em vez de laranja.

-E isso é possível?

-Eu troco algumas cores...

-Daltonismo?

-Não... Falta de atenção n.n'

-... – cara de "dã" – limão...

Os dois tomam o café quando alguém bate a porta.

A garota a abre e dá de cara com...

-Lee?! Kazekage?! – diz assustada.

-Itsuko! – Lee abraça a morena e Kiba e Gaara ficam no vácuo. – Eu estava preocupado.

-Nee... Eu já estou bem grandinha.

-Então por que esta com esse corte na bochecha?

-Um quatro-olhos nos atacou n.n' – ela sorria amarelo – Entrem n.n

-Arigatou – disseram os dois

-Nee... Comam algo, está muito bom.

-Yo Lee, yo Kazekage...

-Yo Kiba... – diz o ruivo.

Todos tomam café e Itsuko convida Gaara e Lee para um banho, pois eles estavam sujos e cansados.

-Nee, nós só temos dois quartos. Ou todos vocês dormem no do Haku ou o Kage dorme comigo.

-Por que eu?

-Por que o Lee e o Kiba são pervertidos!

-EU?! – gritam ambos os morenos.

-Hai! Você, Lee, sempre foi um.

-Mas e eu? Você mal me conhece.

-Ele me contou – aponta para Akamaru.

-...

-E por que você acha que eu não sou um?

-Pelo simples fato de que se você tentar eu faço você perder seu titulo n.n

-...Lee, ela sempre foi assustadora assim? – pergunta sussurrando no ouvido do sobrancelhudo.

-Não que eu lembre.

-Eu vou tomar um banho... Já volto crianças n.n

Ela se tranca no banheiro e quando ouvem a água batendo no chão, os três fazem um circulo no chão e começam a conversar.

-Kiba, eu pedi para você protege-la. Ela é uma garota muito indefesa.

-Indefesa? Lee, o taijutsu dela é impressionante.

-Mas ela mal sabe lutar! Eu nem sei como ela se tornou uma ninja!

-Lee, você não reparou?

-No que Gaara-kun?

-Ela possui faixas nas mãos e nas pernas. Ela treina tanto quando você.

-... Mas então por que ela nunca treina comigo?

-Eu acho que ela é do tipo que se mostra indefesa para não demonstrar seus pontos fortes para que o oponente pense que ela é alvo fácil, atacando-a. Então ela demonstra sua força.

-Mas sua estrutura óssea. É muito frágil... E tem seu braço esquerdo...

-O que tem? – pergunta o ruivo.

-Eu não lembro direito, mas tem algo relacionado ao medo dela.

-M-medo? Ela tem medo de algo? – perguntou o moreno.

-Tem... Ela tem medo de...

Ele para de falar devido o fato da garota sair do banho gritando.

-Ah! Eu AMO essa musica! – ela aumenta o volume do som e começa a cantar - (Hey hey, you you) I don't like your girlfriend (No way, no way) I think you need a new one (Hey hey, you you) I could be your girlfriend… - (cantava muito bem xD)

-Itsuko…?

-Sim?

-Vo-você está… - os três estavam com aquela bela hemorragia nasal – Está só de toalha.

-...! – ela olha pra si mesma e grita – Gomenasai! Eu nem percebi! Devem estar constrangidos! Já volto.

Ela se tranca no quarto

-Constrangidos? Foi a visão do paraíso! – comenta Kiba.

-Kiba! – Lee estava pronto para socar o moreno quando Itsuko chega.

-Nee, vocês conhecem Kiri?

-Não. -Gaara

-Nem eu. - Kiba

-E muito menos eu n.n' - Lee

-Então, querem conhecer?

-Hai! -Lee

-Pode ser. u.u' - Gaara

-Eu aceito...¬¬ - Kiba

-Então vamos. Podemos almoçar em algum lugar por ai.

Os quatro saem da casa da garota e começam a conhecer Kiri.

Não era uma cidade muito grande, mas era aconchegante.

Os garotos começaram a reparar que algumas pessoas, as mais velhas, olhavam torto para a morena, que nada notara.

-Nee... Não venho aqui faz tempo, mas eu sei de um lugar aonde eu ia quando criança. Venham.

-Itsuko... Não corra!

Kiba e Gaara raramente falavam ou demonstravam algum tipo de emoção.

Lee e Itsuko nem se importavam.

Eles chegam a um lindo lugar.

Lá havia um lago de águas cristalinas cercado por altas e lindas arvores.

A grama tinha um tom belíssimo de verde e havia flores por toda parte.

-Nossa... – Kiba finalmente fala algo –... Que lindo esse lugar.

-Tenho que concordar – disse o pequeno Kage, mesmo orgulhoso.

-Itsuko... Como você descobriu este lugar?

-Nee... Que criança não faz suas "jornadas"? – disse sorrindo.

Eles sentam-se e ficam algum tempo em silencio, observando a bela paisagem a sua frente.

Estavam tão detraídos que nem percebem quando uma velha senhora senta ao lado da garota.

-Quanto tempo Itsuko...

-Nee... Vovó?

-VOVÓ? – gritaram os três garotos. – ELA É SUA AVÓ?

-Tecnicamente não. – diz – Mas eu a conheço desde que ela nasceu...

-Nee... Eu devo muito à Vovó...

-...

-Quando você voltou?

-Ontem...

-Este é o Lee? – diz apontando para Kiba.

-Não... Esse é o Kiba... O Lee é este – "abraça" o sobrancelhudo.

-Você disse que ele tinha duas coisas enormes na cara.

-Eu estava falando das sobrancelhas n.n'

-Ah... Achei que fosse essas coisas nas bochechas do Kiba...

-...

Gaara continuava sem falar nada.

-Vovó, este é...

-Gaara-kun, fale algo!

-Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara.

-Prazer, meu nome é Nekohi Yachiru

-Nee... Vovó... Eu não vi o Haku nii-san nem o Zabu nii-san desde que cheguei.

A senhora faz uma cara de espanto e seu olhar fica triste.

Itsuko não rapara.

-"Ela... ainda não sabe?" Eles...

-Nee... Devem estar treinando.

-Não quero interromper a reunião familiar, mas estou ficando com fome. – diz o Kage se levantando.

-Concordo com o Kazekage-sama. Vamos? – diz Kiba.

-Hai! – respondem Itsuko e Lee.

-Itsuko, eu vou para casa... Encontro vocês lá.

-Certo. – ela abraça a senhora. – Ja ne Vovó.

O grupo se separa da senhora.

-"Pobre Itsuko..."

* * *

**BFC:**

**Arlindorlinda:** Itsuko, como assim "Gomenasai! Eu nem percebi! Devem estar constrangidos! Já volto."?

**Itsuko:** Eu só tive amigo homem, morei com o Gai-sensei e o Lee quando pequena, depois morei com o Zabusa e o Haku por tres anos. Estou acustumada a ver homens apenas de cueca e a "desfilar" só de toalha. Agora, o Lee, o Gaara e o Kiba, eu já não sei.

**Kiba:** Isso é coisa de pu&#

**Itsuko:** Grrr! Você bem que gostou!

**Kiba:** Eu não! Feia!

**Itsuko:** BAKAAAA! (pula em Kiba e ambos começam a brigar)

**Rach:** LUTAAA! YEH!

**Lee:** Não briguem.. KIBA! TIRA A MÃO DAI SEU PERVERTIDO! (entra na briga)

**Todos menos Gaara:** (socos e chutes)

**Gaara:** PAREM! MORRAM!

**Todos:** (medo)

**Gaara:** Assim está melhor:)


	13. Casais vem e vão

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Bah! Eu sou muito podre para por nome em algo.

**Itsuko:** Nee... Eu também...

**Kiba:** Cala a boca!

**Itsuko:** Ai Kami-sama

**Kami-sama:** Olá:D

**Todos:** O QUE FAZ AQUI?

**Kami-sama:** Voces falam tanto de mim, resolvi aparecer.

**Rach:** Nee... Kami-sama!

**Kami-sama:** Sim, minha filha?

**Rach:** (sussurrando) Bem... (spoiler censurado)

**Kami-sama:** Certo, eu concordo n.n

**Todos:** (curiosidade)...

**Rach:** Ao capitulo!

* * *

**Casais vem e vão...**

-Neji-kun...

-Fale...

-Por quê?

-...?

-Você mal olha para a minha cara desde aquele dia da cachoeira.

-...

-...

-Esqueça o que aconteceu!

-Aquilo nada significou para você?

-...

-Neji... Eu gosto de você...

-Mas eu não gosto de você... Não para namorar...

-... – ela abaixa a cabeça - ... Entendo... Mas por que você me beijou?

-Eu não sei...

A garota sorri amarelo e estende a mão para o moreno.

-Amigos?

-Hai... – diz apertando a mão da garota. – "Ela não pode saber..."

**_FLASH BACK! _**(amo flash backs!)

Neji e Hinata estavam treinando.

-Se esforce Hinata!

-Gomenasai nii-san! – diz tentando ataca-lo.

-Você é muito lerda!

-... – ela ativa seu Byakungan – E-eu não sou le-lerda nii-san!

-... – ele desvia do ataque dela.

-Prepare-se! – ela tenta ataca-lo, mas tropeça e cai sobre ele.

-...

-Go-gomenasai nii-san... – ela vai corando lentamente.

-Vo-você se machucou? – diz encarando a prima.

-I-iie... – ela tenta conter o rubor de sua face, mas não consegue.

-Hinata, você está bem? Está com febre? – diz pondo a mão na testa da garota.

-E-estou... "E-ele nem nota que e-eu..."

-Certeza? – diz ajudando a prima a se levantar.

-Ha-hai... – se levanta e desvia o olhar do primo.

-Hinata... Eu sei que você é tímida, mas já está me preocupando. – ambos continuam de mãos dadas.

-Go-gomenasai... É-é que... E-eu... – ela continua desviando o olhar de Neji, que se sente desconfortável.

-Hinata... – ele segura o rosto da garota, fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

-... – ela fecha os olhos

-"Ela... Está tão bonita assim, rubra e com os olhos fechados" – ele aproxima-se da prima e a beija.

-... – ela arregala os olhos, mas logo os fecha para aprofundar o beijo.

Depois de um longo beijo, eles se afastam.

-Go-gomenasai Neji nii-san!

-Gomenasai... Eu não devia...

-... – se ela corasse mais, era capaz de derreter. (exagerada¬¬')

-Não va-vamos contar para ninguém, certo?

-Ha-hai...

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK! _**

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto acorda de seu cochilo e vê Sasuke dormindo ao seu lado.

-Teme... Você está bem? – pergunta ao ver que o amigo aos poucos abria os olhos.

-Estou... Dobe...

Naruto sorriu. Aquele sorriso intrigava Sasuke.

-Anou... Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Você não vai voltar para Konoha?

-... Ainda tenho que matar o Itachi...

-Mas você pode matá-lo voltando para Konoha... E-eu sinto sua falta... – disse corando levemente.

-Naruto... – disse sentando-se. – Eu não posso... Eu sou um traidor...

O loiro senta-se ao lado do moreno.

-As pessoas me chamam de monstro... Eu preferiria ser um traidor no ponto de vista deles do que um monstro...

Sasuke dá um soco na cara do loiro.

-Por que fez isso?

-Nunca mais repita isso!

-O que?

-Que você prefere ser um traidor e que você é um monstro! – disse abraçando-o

-Mas...

-Você nunca foi e nunca será um monstro... E traidores não são perdoados facilmente... Eu nunca serei perdoado...

-Sasuke... Eu te perdôo...

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke cora um pouco e se afasta para encarar Naruto.

-Naruto... Você não entende...

-Tente me explicar! Talvez eu entenda!

-Não... não é tão simples assim...

-Tente...

-Eu troquei tudo que eu tinha para ter poder e matar meu irmão. Depois eu vi que tinha perdido algo bem mais precioso que minha vingança.

-O que?

-...

-Sasuke... – diz aproximando seu rosto do rosto do moreno – O que você perdeu?

-Vo-você...

Naruto cora.

Sasuke começa a se aproximar da boca do loiro e a sela com um beijo longo e profundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Sai e Sakura estavam brigando novamente.

-Gah! Eu te odeio baka!

-Cala a boca bosu!

Sakura não parava de falar e Sai não estava mais agüentando.

-"Eu tenho que fazer ela parar de falar!"

Ele puxa a garota de cabelos rosados e a beija.

Sai não sabe como nem por que, mas seu beijo foi correspondido.

Ele segurava a cintura da garota e aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais.

Sakura não deixava por menos e se "colava" mais ainda em Sai, deixando-o completamente confuso e feliz. Feliz?

O garoto se afasta.

-Arg! Que nojo baka!

-Cala a boca Sakura...

-...

-Nem te beijando eu consigo fazer você calar a boca?

-Sai... – a garota mostrava-se triste... – Eu sou tão irritante assim?

-...

-...

-Um pouco... Mas não chore...

A garota esconde o rosto no peito do Ambu-ne e algumas lagrimas caem de seus olhos.

Sai abraça Sakura.

-"Por que eu a beijei? E estou sentindo... um calor no peito..."

-"Seu abraço... é tão caloroso... Eu sinto isso..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasori e Deidara estavam namorando quando Itachi surgiu na frente deles.

-Gah! Que susto Itachi-kun! – respondeu o ruivo.

-Anou... Vocês estão namorando?

-E-estamos – responderam corados.

-Não me importa... Temos uma missão...

-Certo.

O Uchiha explica a missão.

Eles atacariam os Konohas o mais depressa possível.

-Anou... Deidara...

-Hn?

-Onde a gente estava?

-Aqui ó... – ele novamente beija o ruivo.

-Aishiteru Deidara-chan...

-Aishiterumo, un!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Itsuko e Gaara estavam no quarto da mesma, quase adormecendo.

-Nee... Gaara-sama...

-Hn?

-Você tem namorada?

-Por que você sempre faz esse tipo de pergunta?

-Onegai... Responde...

-Não, por quê? Está dando em cima de mim?

-Não... É que uma pessoa muito importante para mim gosta de você...

-Quem?

-Não posso falar...

-...

-Nee... Gaara-sama?

-...

-O que você acha do Lee-san e do Kiba-san?

-Lee é um baka e Kiba é um cãozinho medroso.

-Você é muito anti-social – diz olhando nos olhos do Kage, que desvia o olhar. – Eu gosto do seu jeito n.n

-... E por quê? – pergunta encarando a morena.

-Você é um cara legal.

-Você acabou de dizer que sou anti-social. Existe anti-social legal?

-Você é anti-social porque quer. Muita gente gostaria de ser seu amigo.

-...

-E tem gente que te ama e você nem nota.

-...Boa noite Itsuko...

-Boa noite amigo...

-"Amigo?"...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No dia seguinte Gaara estava sentado na varanda da casa de Itsuko quando Lee surge e senta-se ao seu lado.

-Lee... A gente tem que conversar...

-Hn...

-E-eu não quero que a Itsuko sofra...

-E por que sofreria?

-V-vocês estão...

-...

-...namorando.

-...

-E nós... nos... beijamos... – lembra corado.

-Não estamos namorando...

-O que?

-Eu menti Kazekage... E-eu menti...

Ambos ficaram em silencio.

Lee põe sua mão sobre a do ruivo e este cora mais ainda.

Seus rostos começam a se aproximar quando são interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

-Lee-san, Gaara-san... Café da manha!. (sua estraga romance!)

-Já vamos…

Gaara estava se levantando quando o moreno o segurou e lhe deu um selinho.

-Depois temos que continuar nossa conversa...

-T-tá..."Ele me... beijou?" – pensava feliz... (Gaara tem emoções? OO')

Os dois entram na casa e começa o café.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Hokage-sama?

-Fale Jiraiya-sama...

-Aqui estão alguns papéis para você assinar.

-Certo... Arigatou. – disse sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estava assinando no momento.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode...

-Por que está desviando o olhar de mim?

-E-eu não estou...!

-Está sim...

-Eu não estou! – diz finalmente encarando o ero. Porém ele estava muito próximo do rosto dela quando esta se virou e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

Ambos ficaram se encarando.

Ela extremamente corada e ele agia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. (peraí! Ele é um ero! Tudo que envolve hentai ou beijos ele acha natural!).

Se ele se aproximasse mais um centímetro seus lábios se tocariam.

E foi o que Jiraiya fez.

Aproximou-se da Hokage e lhe selou novamente os lábios.

Desta vez ela retribuiu o beijo, para a surpresa dele.

O beijo vai ficando cada vez mais profundo e logo após eles querem bem mais que isso.

Jiraiya puxa Tsunade para si e a deita no chão, deitando-se sobre ela e pondo sua mão debaixo da roupa da Hokage.

-Se você não quiser... Eu entendo – diz olhando para a loira.

-Vai... Logo seu lerdo!

Jiraiya sorri e volta a beijar a Hokage.

* * *

**Rach:** Gaara! Você tem emoções!

**Gaara:** Raiva e odio são emoções?

**Rach:** Hai!

**Gaara:** Então eu tenho mesmo...

**Rach:** oo'

**Lee:** Gaara fica lindinho corado!

**Gaara:** (corado)

**Lee:** Ahá! Não disse?

**Itsuko:** Gaara é um cara legal

**Kiba:** E eu?

**Itsuko:** Eu te odeio ù.u'

**Kiba:** (deprime) Baka! i.i

**Tsunade e Sakura:** VOCÊ ME JUNTOU A ESTE TRASTE? (apontam para Jiraiya e Sai)

**Jiraiya e Sai:** Arigatou! n.n

**Rach:** Doushimashite xP

**Tsunade:** (no vacuo)

**Akamaru:** Auauauauauau! (traduzindo: Até a proxima fic!)


	14. Primeiros passos

BIC:

**Rach:** SasuNaru!

**Fãs SasuNaru:** Êeee!

**Sasuke e Naruto:** (vergonha)

**Kiba:** Eu apareço?

**Rach:** Hai!

**Itsuko:** And I?

**Rach:** Hai!

**Kiba:** Pare de falar ingles!

**Itsuko:** Why? I love speak english... I love Avril Lavigne... (tradução para quem tá com preguiça: Por que? Eu amo falar inglês... Eu amo Avril Lavigne)

**Rach:** Ok!Ok! Vamos para a fic!

**Todos:** Hai!

* * *

**Primeiros passos:**

Sasuke e Naruto nem acreditavam no que havia acontecido.

Lá estavam os dois abraçados, completamente nus depois de horas (sim, HORAS) de amor com apenas as blusas sobre seus membros (-hemorragia nasal-).

-Anou... Sasu-kun?

-Hn?

-Aishiteru...

-... – Sasuke sorri e beija Naruto –...Aishiterumo...

Ambos não acreditavam naquilo.

A pessoa que eles mais amavam os amava também. Mesmo sendo do mesmo sexo.

Eles ficam ali, se abraçando. Itachi os observava de longe.

-"Sasuke... Ama o 'garoto-Kyuubi'?" – pensava com um aperto no coração. – "Será que terei que matar Naruto para que... Espere, o que estou pensando? Eu odeio aquele insignificante!" - Itachi percebe um sorriso brotando dos lábios de seu irmão e fica admirado com isso. – "Seu sorriso... Eu sentia tanta falta dele... Sasuke...".

Sasuke sente a presença de alguém e Itachi foge.

-O que foi Sasu-chan?

-Nada Naru...

-Hn...

-...

-...

-...

-Sasu...

-Sim?

-Eu posso ser o seme desta vez? – perguntou sussurrando no ouvido do moreno.

-E se eu disser que sim? – sussurrou provocando o loiro.

-Você não se arrependerá. – disse e logo depois sela os lábios do moreno, deitando-o na grama e deitando-se sobre ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Nee... Kiba-kun!

-Quê?

-Você poderia me acompanhar até o mercado? Onegai? – pede com os olhos brilhando (ta imitando o Lee!)

-T-tá... – diz um pouco desconcertado com o olhar da morena.

-Nya! Arigatou n.n - diz pegando Kiba pelo pulso e saindo da casa para ir ao mercado. – Lee e Gaara estão ocupados, por isso não os chamei...

-Então me chamou por falta de opção?

-Não... Eu gosto da sua companhia... – disse sorrindo. – Mesmo você não gostando muito da minha.

-...

Nenhum dos dois havia percebido que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, mas a garota logo se solta de Kiba para separar duas crianças brigando.

-Hey! Não briguem! Brigar é muito feio!Ainda mais você! – vira-se para o maior – Batendo em alguém mais novo e indefeso?

-Não enche traidora! – grita o mais velho e ambos saem correndo.

Itsuko fica sem entender. Traidora?

-Anou... Por que ele a chamou de traidora?

-Nee... Também gostaria de saber. Bem, às compras!

-"Como ela consegue? Acabaram de chamá-la de traidora sem ela saber o porquê e está ai, toda serelepe fazendo compras."

Ele faz companhia à morena enquanto essa comprava o que precisavam.

-"Traidora? Eu? Por quê?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Itsu-chan! Kiba-kun! Alguém!

-Eles saíram Lee...

-Pelo menos você está aqui comigo. Mal conheço Kiri ou esta casa. Ficar sozinho não seria legal... – diz sorrindo.

-... – ficava indiferente.

-...

-...

-Gaara-sama...

-...

-Aonde Itsuko e Kiba foram?

-Você se preocupa demais com essa garota.

-Eu sei, mas é que...

-Você a ama, não? Podem não estarem namorando, mas a ama. Estou errado?

-Muito... Eu não a amo. Mas é que...

-...

-Ela é minha melhor amiga...

-Eu sei... Mas...?

-Quando pequenos, ela morou um tempo comigo e o sensei... Mas uma noite ela fugiu, prometendo ficar mais forte pra poder se igualar a mim. Eu fiquei triste...

-...Entendo... Mesmo assim, não se preocupe tanto. Ela cresceu...

-M-mas... Ela era tão frágil e...

-Lee... Sério. Percebe-se que ela é forte. "Ele nem nota minha presença quando o assunto é ela..."

-...

-...

-Há! Agora eu me lembrei!

-D-do que? – pergunta "assustado" com o grito do moreno.

-Nossa conversinha – disse aproximando-se do ruivo.

-E-eu não lembro de conversa nenhuma Lee... – disse corando levemente.

-Tudo bem, vou lembrá-lo. Eu disse que não namorava a Itsuko, que eu havia mentido para você...

-...

-... Depois fui interrompido...

-I-interrompido? – cora mais ainda

-Hai – diz sussurrando no ouvido do Kage. – Eu ia fazer uma coisa muito feia. Ainda bem que me interromperam.

-O-o que você ia fazer?

-Uma coisa muito, muito feia... Melhor não fazer... – diz ainda sussurrando no ouvido do Kage, que recua alguns passos, mas Lee põe suas mão na cintura do ruivo e vai junto.

Nenhum dos dois repara o sofá atrás de Gaara e ambos caem no mesmo, Lee sobre Gaara.

-Lee... – estava muito corado – O que você ia fazer?

-Se eu lhe contar, promete não me matar depois? – pergunta sorrindo.

-H-hai...

-Eu ia fazer isso – sela os lábios do ruivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Kakashi! I-isso machuca!

-Gomene... Mas eu disse para você que sou péssimo penteando os cabelos dos outros.

-Deixa que eu te ensino.

-Pode ser depois?

-Por quê?

Kakashi sorri maliciosamente.

-Ah não! Eu tenho que dar aula!

-Mas eu não tenho nada para fazer! Onegai!! °¬°

-Não posso Kakashi! Não posso me atrasar!

-Eu sempre me atraso!

-Mas eu não sou como você!

-O-NE-GA-I! Uma bem rapidinha!

-Eu não gosto de coisas rápidas – sussurra no ouvido do outro – Espere até o anoitecer. – beija Kakashi, prende seus cabelos e sai.

-Ah! Eu quero! – diz deitando-se na cama dele e se escondendo sob as cobertas.

Então ele sente uma coisa estranha sob o travesseiro. Ele vê que é um bilhete e lê:

_"Kakashi... _

_Gostaria de dizer tudo o que eu sinto por você, mas é uma coisa tão difícil para confessar frente a frente. _

_Algumas pessoas dizem que é timidez, mas não sei ao certo. _

_Deve ser esse sentimento lindo que tenho por você, que vai preenchendo cada cantinho do meu coração que me deixa assim... _

_Ter você do meu lado a cada manhã é muito prazeroso. _

_Seu sorriso é doce e me deixa em transe. _

_Sei que às vezes sou rude com você, mas sei que você me entende. _

_Eu te amo com toda a força que tenho e mais um pouco. _

_Kissus, Iruka. _

_O **seu** Iruka..." _

Ao ler o bilhete um enorme sorriso brotou nos lábios do sensei.

-"Eu também te amo Iruka..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Tsunade acorda e vê Jiraiya deitado ao seu lado.

-Jiraiya... Jiraiya...

-Hn? O que foi Tsunade...?

-Er... Melhor você se vestir...

-Certo, certo...

Jiraiya e Tsunade se vestem e quando ele vai sair ele a beija novamente.

-Não chore mais, certo Tsunade-chan?

-Certo...

* * *

**BFC:**

**Rach:** Iruka! Você é muito kawaii! °0°

**Iruka:** A-arigatou...

**Kakashi:** É por isso que eu o amo n.n

**Naruto:** AFASTA!

**Sasuke:** Naruto! Ca-calma!

**Rach:** oo'

**Kakashi:** Mas eu o amo!

**Naruto:** (fazendo beicinho por ciumes)

**Sasuke:** Você está me provocando

**Naruto:** (continua fazendo beicinho)

**Sasuke:** (beija Naruto e é correspondido)

**Kakashi e Iruka:** (se beijando)

**Gaara e Lee:** (idem)

**Tsunade e Jiraiya:** (idem)

**Rach e Itachi:** (idem)

**Kiba e Itsuko:** cri, cri, cri (barulho de grilo na mata)

**Rach:** (se separa de Itachi) Até o proximo capitulo n.n

**Todos:** LEMON???!!!

**Rach:** HAI!


	15. Um só ser

**BIC:**

**Rach:** LEMON!!! QUEM NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!

**Itsuko:** Eu amo!

**Kiba:** Garota, você é estranha!

**Itsuko:** Nee! Você ama hentai!

**Todos:** OO''

**Kiba:** (corado) M-mentira!

**Itsuko:** Verdade! n.n

**Kiba:** (se mata)

**Itsuko:** Aleluia!!

* * *

**Um só ser...**

-Itsuko, você já não fez tudo o que queria?

-Nee! Calma Kiba. Não reclama porque eu é que estou carregando as compras.

-Grr! Você é muito burra mesmo! Por que não fez as compras depois?

-Nee! Não sou burra! Sou esquecida!

-Esquecida não é muito diferente de burra!

-Qual é o seu problema? Está sempre me criticando!

-Então pare de fazer besteira!

E continuaram a discutir.

Estavam tão ocupados com a discussão, um tentando se sair melhor que o outro que nem perceberam que iam aproximando-se.

E quando perceberam, estavam bem próximos e acabaram por recuarem uns passos, extremamente corados.

-Po-pode ir para casa então... E-eu faço o que tenho que fazer sozinha... – disse desviando o olhar.

-...N-não... E-eu fico aqui com você... Gomenasai...

-Nee... Tu-tudo bem... Gomenasai...

-...

-...

-...

-Va-vamos então?

-Hai... "Po-por que ela me deixa assim?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lee para com o beijo para retomar o fôlego.

-L-Lee...

-Gomenasai Gaara... Eu disse que eu iria fazer algo bem feio... – ele se levanta e vai até o quarto de Haku e se atira na cama.

O ruivo continua deitado no sofá. Depois de algum tempo ele se levanta e vai ao local onde o moreno está. Ele observa Lee olhando para o teto.

-Vai ficar ai por quanto tempo, Gaara-kun?

-Gomenasai Lee...

-Entre! – disse sorrindo.

-H-hai...

Lee senta-se na cama e pede para Gaara sentar também. O ruivo não aceita, fazendo o sorriso de Lee desaparecer. Ele levanta e vai até Gaara.

-Está com medo de mim, Gaara? – ele parecia triste e fecha a porta sem que o ruivo perceba.

-I-iie!

-Então por que não senta ao meu lado? – pergunta pondo as mãos uma do lado da cintura do ruivo, encurralando-o na porta.

-L-Lee!

-Você não confia mais em mim? – ele morde a orelha do ruivo delicadamente.

O ruivo sente um arrepio em sua espinha. Lee põe suas mãos na cintura do ruivo, que sente-se um pouco zonzo.

-Gaara, você está bem?

-Hai...

-Deita aqui Gaara, você está com uma cara estranha. – ele deita o ruivo na cama. – Descansa...

-Lee! – ele segura o moreno – Não vai... – ele abraça Lee pelo pescoço (isso é possível?) e sussurra – Eu quero ficar com você...

Ao terminar, Gaara beija Lee, que após o passar do susto corresponde (susto? q susto?). Ele põe suas mãos por debaixo da blusa do Kage, acariciando as costas brancas do ruivinho. Gaara não sabia o porquê, mas cada toque de Lee lhe proporcionava um prazer, e Lee ia deixando aqueles toques cada vez mais sedutores e o Kage não conseguia mais resistir ao charme do moreno. Lee começa a acariciar mais ainda as costas do ruivo, descendo os beijos até o pescoço do mesmo.

-Lee...!

-Sim, Gaara-kun? – ele volta seus olhos pra o rosto corado do ruivo

-E-eu estou...

-Está...?

-Com... M-medo...

-Gaara... Você confia em mim?

-Ha-hai...

-Eu não vou lhe machucar, é a minha promessa... – ele sussurra no ouvido do menor – Meu amor...

Ao ouvir o que o moreno lhe falara, Gaara sorri e beija Lee.

Seus toques vão ficando mais intensos e eróticos. Lee tirava delicadamente cada peça de roupa de Gaara, que se deixava levar. Seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais selvagens, porem cheios de amor. O moreno não se contem e volta seus beijos ao pescoço do Kage e levando sua mão ao volume ainda escondido pela roupa intima (pra quem não sabe, se chama cueca!) e começa a "acaricia-lo", deixando que pequenos gemidos escapem da boca de Gaara.

-Você gosta, não é meu ruivinho? – sussurrou provocadoramente e mordeu o lóbulo do mesmo.

-E-era... Pra eu... Não g-gostar?! – pergunta um pouco tímido entre os gemidos e percebe que Lee tira o resto de roupa que lhes resta.

-Ah... Era sim – sorriu maliciosamente, deixando o ruivo um pouco confuso.

Lee abre as pernas do Kage e se encaixa entre elas, dando umas pressionadas no mesmo.

Gaara não conseguia conter os gemidos que iam lhe escapando, deixando o moreno mais excitado ainda. Ele penetra um dedo.

-Lee...? O-o que...

-Confie em mim... Meu ruivo... – falou delicadamente enquanto descia seus beijos até o membro do menos, envolvendo-o com a boca.

-Aaaahhhnnn...! Lee...! – o ruivo gemia ao sentir aquelas sensações envolvendo-o, deixando-o em transe.

Lee vai aumentando o (caham) movimento e Gaara vai gemendo cada vez mais alto, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Lee vai penetrando o segundo e o terceiro dedo. Ao ver que talvez já esteja bom, ele começa a penetrar seu membro, mas...

-L-Lee! I-isso machu...ca! – diz se segurando nos lençóis.

-Gaara... Relaxe... Apenas confie em mim... – sussurra no ouvido do ruivo. – Apenas confie em mim...

Gaara faz o que lhe é pedido e relaxa. Claro que Lee ajuda acariciando novamente o membro do mesmo. Gaara ia relaxando cada vez mais e Lee o penetra por completo.

-Aaahhnn! I-isso é b-bom! – dizia entre gemidos

-E vai... Melhorar! – ele sorriu ao ruivo e começou a dar estocadas mais fortes, porem um pouco lentas.

Gaara e Lee estavam em sintonia e iam melhorando cada vez mais. Parecia que ambos nasceram para compartilharem a alma. E era o que estavam fazendo.

-V-viu Gaara?

-O-o que?

-Nós nos... Encaixamos... Perfei...tamente!

-L-Lee!

-S-sim, meu... amor?

-M-mais forte!

-C-com todo prazer!

Lee fez o que seu amado lhe pedia. Tudo ao redor dos dois girava, mas eles não ligavam, apenas se focavam um ao outro. Estavam lá, juntos como se fossem um só. Era assim que se sentiam. Lee e Gaara chegam ao seu clímax. Lee deita exausto sobre o ruivo, que mantinha sua face corada.

-Você é lindo, Gaara-kun n.n

-L-Lee...!?

-Fale... – ele acomoda o Kage em seu peito.

-Não está...

-O que?

-Arrependido?

-Do que? De te amar ou ter feito amor com você?

-O-o que você disse?

-Que eu fiz amor com você...?

-Não... A-antes...

-Que eu lhe amo?

-H-hai... Por que disse isso?

-Porque é a mais pura verdade... _Meu_ ruivinho...

Gaara sorri docemente ao ouvir que era amado. Nunca ouvira de alguém, a não ser sua mãe, que era amado. E ainda mais por alguém tão importante para ele: Lee.

-Aishiterumo, Lee-kun! – ele abraçou o moreno que retribuiu o abraço.

-Fique comigo... Para sempre!

-Eu... fico! – ao terminar a frase, ambos se beijam e adormecem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Iruka chega a sua casa e vê Kakashi todo sujo, sua cozinha mais suja ainda e havia pegadas por toda a casa.

-Kakashi! O que significa isso?

-Iru-chan! Eu queria te preparar um jantar – diz com a maior cara de cachorro sem dono possível. – Mas não sou muito bom cozinhando... Você sabe...

-Ai meu Deus! Kakashi... Eu estou cansado e ainda vou ter que arrumar tudo isso?

-NÃO! Eu vou limpar tudo! Eu prometo! Pode ir tomar um banho e dormir...

-Arigatou... n-n

-Doushimashite... Agora vai!

Enquanto Iruka tomava banho (de porta destrancada), Kakashi arruma tudo bem rápido (pô! ele é um ninja! é normal ele ser rápido!).

Iruka estava sentindo a água cair em sua face quando escuta um barulho.

-Kakashi! O-o que faz aqui?

-Não queria ficar sozinho... E estou todo sujo! – diz entrando de baixo do chuveiro e prensando Iruka contra a parede. – Posso tomar banho também?

-Já está tomando – dá de ombros e continua seu banho.

Kakashi sempre foi um pervertido e agarrava Iruka em qualquer lugar.

Mas ali ele só estava tomando banho.

Depois do dito cujo, ambos deitaram na cama (de casal! xD).

-Iru-chan...

-Hn?

-Fecha os olhinhos?

-Por quê?

-Só por um minuto...

-Tá... – ele fecha.

-...

-...

-Pode abrir.

-Hn? – Iruka se depara com Kakashi ajoelhado ao lado da cama com um anel dentro de um "estojinho" (esqueceu o nome, não?). – O que significa isso Kaka-chan?

-Você... Quer "casar" comigo?

-E-eu... – ele fica extremamente corado – Eu aceito n-n

-Mesmo? – os olhos (melhor dizer "o olho", pois o outro ele tapa...) estavam brilhando.

-Hai! – ele beija o namorado

-Iruka! Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz... – diz abraçando o moreno.

-Aishiteru!

Kakashi dá o anel ao namorado, deita-se sobre ele e o beija.

-Aishiterumo!

* * *

**BFC:**

**Rach:** Gaara e Lee juntos são rox! lol

**Itsuko:** Concordo!

**Todos:** Você não ama o Lee?

**Itsuko:** (corada) 

**Kiba:** (ciumes) Vamos embora Itsuko! (pega Itsuko e sai)

**Itsuko:** Calmaaaaaaa!

**Lee:** Aishiteru Gaara!

**Gaara:** Ai-aishiterumo! (corado)

**Fãs yaoi, GaaLee:** QUE KAWAII!

**Rach:** Bem, já passou da meia-noite, tchau!

**Todos:** É hora de dar tchau! É hora de dar tchau! xB


	16. Como assim mortos?

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Agora começa o drama.

**Itsuko:** Você precisa se tratar...

**Rach:** Eu sei xD

**Kiba:** Eu vou apanhar?

**Rach:** Hoje não... n.n'

**Kiba:** Arigatou Kami-sama!

**Kami-sama:** Doushimashite:D

**Rach:** OO' To começando a me assustar com isso.

**Todos:** Idem!

* * *

**Como assim mortos?**

Começa a chover, Kiba e Itsuko correm para se protegerem da chuva.

-Nya! Estou toda molhada!

-Não diga! Pegamos chuva e você ainda esperava ficar seca? – diz quando ficam sob uma "sacada" para se protegerem da chuva.

-Kiba, por que você me odeia tanto? – diz séria, mas com um olhar triste.

-... – o garoto evita o olhar da morena – Você fala coisas idiotas.

-Se você não gosta do meu jeito, o problema é todo seu, cachorrinho!

-Cachorrinho?

-Sim! Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que você pensa sobre mim...

-...

Eles ficam alguns minutos em silencio, mas o mesmo é quebrado por um espirro vindo da garota.

-Está com frio?

-I-iie... – diz tentando se aquecer com as mãos, esfregando-as em seus braços.

-Baka... – ele tira o casaco e dá para a garota. – Vista...

-Não quero!

-Não seja infantil! Vista se não você pode se resfriar...

Ele põe o casaco sobre os ombros da morena, que cora um pouco.

-"Nee... Por que eu tô corada?" – ela senta no chão e abraça as pernas. – Arigatou...

-Doushimashite... – ele senta-se ao lado da morena.

Claro que não demorou nem um minuto e já começaram a discutir (cara, que chato u.u'). O motivo? Kiba fez uma piada de mau gosto sobre o Clã de Itsuko.

-Meu Clã é muito poderoso!

-Ninguém nunca ouviu falar!

-... – ela vira seu rosto. – Não é da sua conta.

-...

-...Você não sabe de nada sobre a minha história ou a historia de meu Clã... – ela tinha tristeza e ódio no olhar, o que deixou Kiba incomodado.

-Go-gomenasai então...

-...

-Anou... Itsuko...

-... – ela ainda fica sem encarar o moreno

-Itsuko...

-Fala... – ainda não encarava o garoto

-Gomenasai... – ele vira o rosto. – Não queria ofender...

-... – ela aproxima seu rosto do rosto do moreno e lhe sussurra no ouvido – Por que você implica tanto comigo? O que eu fiz de mal para você?

Kiba cora e vira-se para a morena. Mas ela continuava muito próxima, e seus lábios quase se tocam. Itsuko acaba por corar também e Kiba fica mais rubro que antes. Ele se aproxima e sela os lábios da morena, que fica imóvel.

-Go-gomenasai Itsuko...

-... – ela desviava o olhar do moreno... – Tu-tudo bem...

-"Seus lábios... são tão doces..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Lee...? – Gaara acorda e percebe que Lee ainda esta ao seu lado. – "Como ele fica lindo dormindo... Não, lindo ele sempre foi... E agora ele está aqui, comigo e com mais ninguém!"

-Hn...? – Lee vai abrindo os olhos lentamente – Yo Gaara-chan...

-Yo... Lee-kun!

-Dormiu bem?

-Hai! – disse sorrindo delicadamente.

-Você é tão lindo n.n

-A-arigatou n.n'

-n.n

-Lee...

-Hn?

-Você já fez isso... Não?

-Iie... Por quê?

-...!

-Gaara, por quê?

-Você fez tudo... Como se já tivesse feito antes. Como?

-Foi a Itsuko...

-O QUE?

-Ela me... Er... Me ensinou! – disse corado.

-O QUE? COMO?

-Bem..

**__**

**__**

**_FLASH BACK! _**

**__**

-Lee!

-Ai Itsuko! Que susto! – disse pondo a mão no peito.

-Gomenasai Lee-kun! – ela puxa o garoto pelo pulso – Venha, eu quero conversar com você n.n

-Hai...

-Lee, você gosta do Gaara-kun?

-N-nani?

-Gosta ou não? – perguntou séria.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Lee! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! Você gosta ou não do Gaara?

-E-eu... E-eu amo o... Gaara...

-Ó-TI-MO! n.n

-Nani? Itsuko, você está bem?

-Muito bem Lee! Você o ama de verdade?

-Hai!

-Vai protegê-lo e vai fazê-lo feliz?

-Hai!

-Não vai magoar ele?

-Iie!

Itsuko sorri docemente ao amigo e o abraça.

-Lee, você se lembra de quando o Gai-sensei disse como os bebês são gerados?

-Hai, homem e mulher...

-Sem detalhes! Bem, você sabe que as mulheres... Bem, que nós temos um lubrificante natural, certo?

-...!

-Você não sabia?

-Iie...!

-Bem, agora sabe n.n'''

-...!

-Bem, os homens não possuem esse lubrificante e se você é o seme...

-ITSUKO!!!

-Você é o uke, Lee?

-Itsuko! Não grite!

-É você que está gritando – disse rindo da cara de Lee.

-Gomenasai! Bem, continue...

-Ah, sim! Bem, você terá que "lubrifica-lo".

-Como?

-Bem, geralmente se usa vaselina, mas pode usar sua saliva ou o sêmen...

-Itsuko! – ele corava a cada palavra que a garota lhe dirigia.

-Lee, pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito sobre isso, pois estudo bastante. E eu sei que o amor de vocês é puro e belo, por isso quero ajudá-los.

-Mas e a nossa promessa?

-Que ela se exploda! Eu quero ver você feliz com o Gaara! n.n

-Você está me assustando com toda esta felicidade... Mas eu tenho medo de que...

-De que...?

-Ele não me ame...

-Hahahaha!

-Qual a graça?

-E-eu tenho certeza que ele lhe ama Lee! – ela não conseguia parar de rir

-Mas como?

-Uma noite eu perguntei o que ele achava de você...

-E...? – interrompe

-Me deixe terminar! Bem, não importa o que ele disse, mas o que eu ouvi depois n.n

-E o que foi?

-Ele disse a si mesmo que lhe amava mais que tudo.

-...!

-Isso foi muito bonito de se ouvir... Lee, você tem todo o meu apoio para esse namoro! Amanhã eu irei ao mercado, vocês podem conversar. Mas use o quarto do Haku xD

-Itsuko! Desde quando você é tão pervertida? E o Kiba?

-Eu levo ele! Agora, boa sorte... Nii-san...

-Nii-san?

-Hai! Nii-san! Eu te amo sim Lee... Mas agora vejo que é como se fossemos irmãos n.n

-Arigatou... Nee-chan n.n

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK _**

**__**

-Ela fez tudo isso?

-Hai... Por que a surpresa?

-Bem, eu achava que ela lha amava demais e que não queria lhe perder... Mas vejo que ela só quer seu bem...

-_Nosso_ bem n.n

-...!

-Gaara, eu quero namorar com você, e muito...

-Eu também quero Lee... Mas vão aceitar?

-E o que importa os outros?

-Nada! – ele sorriu e se beijaram.

-Aishiteru!

-Aishiterumo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Jiraiya não conseguia parar de pensar na Hokage.

-"Como eu queria que ela não me visse apenas como um pervertido." – pensava enquanto a observava treinar Hinata.

-"O-o Jiraiya está nos observando?" Continue Hinata! De tudo de si!

-Hai! "Como será que o nii-san está? Eu não gostei da idéia da TenTen ser a dupla dele e... M-mas o que eu estou pensando...?"

Jiraiya continuava a observar as duas.

-"Hinata cresceu muito, está mais forte..."

-"Será que ele vai ficar muito tempo ali?" Hinata, descanse um pouco.

-Hai Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade espera a garota sumir de suas vistas e vai em direção ao ero.

-Por que está ai?

-Gosto de lhe observar... – disse em um sussurro, mas a Kage pôde ouvir.

-Me-mesmo? – perguntou com a face rubra (meu, te trata! todos ficam corados muito facilmente!).

-Hai...

-...

-...

-Jiraiya-sama...?

-Hn?

-Vo-você...

-...

-Quer almoçar comigo?

-Não...

-... – desvia o olhar

-Você é que vai almoçar comigo.

Ela encara o ex-colega de equipe e sorri.

-Hokage-sama, que horas o treino da Hinata acaba?

-Eu posso acabar agorinha mesmo. n.n

-Não tem pressa n.n'

-n.n

-Mas antes eu vou na minha casa rapidinho, certo?

-Hai... – Jiraiya está indo embora quando a loira lhe chama – Não me chame de Hokage ou "sama", me chame de Tsunade n.n

-n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Após alguns minutos (lê-se horas) Kiba e Itsuko voltam para casa completamente encharcados.

-Nii-san! Gaara! Chegamos!

-Yo! Lee está no banho!

-Nee... Já vi que ele vai demorar n.n'

-Ele demora, é?

-E se demora!

-Kuso! Eu devia ter ido antes ¬¬'

Depois de um tempo, todos os garotos já haviam tomado banho e Itsuko estava entrando quando vovó Yachiru chega.

-Nee... Vovó, fique ai com os meninos, eu não demoro no banho.

-Certo n.n

A morena entra no banho e Yachiru começa a conversar com os garotos.

-Como ela está?

-Bem...

-Não tem perguntado sobre Zabuza ou Haku?

-Muito... O que aconteceu com eles, senhora Yachiru?

-Pode me chamar de vovó Gaara... Eles...

-...

-...

-...

-Morreram... Foram mortos por um grupo de ninjas há três anos.

Todos ouvem barulho de vidro indo ao chão.

Ao olharem para o lugar de onde o som surgira viram Itsuko ainda com suas roupas molhadas com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Haku nii-san… Zabu nii-san... Mortos? – ela corre para fora de casa.

-Itsuko! – Kiba vai atrás da garota. Lee e Gaara iriam fazer o mesmo, mas a velha os impede.

-Apenas um vai...

Ambos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Itsuko:** Por que não me contaram que eles tinham...

**Kiba:** ...morrido...?

**Itsuko:** É! (começa a chorar) Eu amo eles...

**Kiba:** (abraça Itsuko) Não chore!

**Lee:** AFASTA!

**Gaara:** oo'

**Kiba:** Por que?

**Lee:** (se põe na frente de Itsuko) Afaste-se da minha nee-chan

**Kiba e Gaara:** oo''

**Rach:** Nossa, amar é duro!

**Arnaldo:** E se é!

**Arlindorlinda:** Arnaldo?

**Rach:** Gente! Arnaldo e Arlindorlinda são meus oculos.

**Arnaldo:** Sou oculos de sol e sou yaoi!

**Arlindorlinda:** Eu não era sua inner?

**Rach:** Você é, mas meu oculos de grau se chama Arlindorlinda.

**Arlindorlinda Oculos:** Que sou eu! Eu sou baka! xD

**Arlindorlinda:** Pobres fãs!

**Rach:** Eu sei n.n

**Todos:** É hora de dar tchau! É hora de dar tchau!

**Rach:** Minha irmã que tem **13 anos** fala isso ù.u'


	17. Lembranças da infância

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Eu estou com medo.

**Lee:** Do que?

**Rach:** Do Gaara!

**Gaara:** Eu _ainda_ não fiz nada.

**Rach:** Não vai me matar pelo lemon?

**Gaara:** Ainda não ù.u'

**Arnaldo:** Bando de yaois!

**Arlindorlinda Oculos:** Você é yaoi!

**Arnaldo:** Mas sou sexy:D

**Arlindorlinda:** Vamos para a fic!

**Todos:** Concordo!

* * *

**Lembranças da infância:**

Itsuko corria muito rápido e Kiba tentava alcança-la.

-Itsuko! Espere!

-Vá embora Kiba!

-Nunca! Não sem você!

Ambos têm uma enorme sensação de "deva vu".

Kiba está quase alcançando a morena quando esta tropeça em alguma coisa.

O garoto ao ver que ela baterá forte a cabeça, se joga e põe seus braços atrás da cabeça de Itsuko, para que o impacto não seja tão grande.

Ele fica sobre ela e a encara.

Seus olhos, que geralmente traziam alegria e amizade, estavam com um brilho estranho: o brilho da tristeza.

-Itsuko-chan...

A garota chorava muito e não conseguia falar nada.

Kiba sentia um enorme aperto no peito.

-"Por que Itsuko? Por que logo você?"

Ele sela novamente os lábios da garota e esta novamente não retribui.

-"Por que você nunca retribui meus beijos?" – ele encara a garota que agora tinha um olhar assustado e "morto", sem brilho. – Itsuko... Vamos embora...

A garota o puxa para si e o abraça.

Ela chorava cada vez mais forte e a chuva não ajudava em nada.

Itsuko acaba por dormir ali de tanto que chorou e Kiba a leva para casa.

-Kiba, como ela está? – perguntou Lee ao ver a amiga dormindo no colo de Kiba, que a deita na cama dela.

-Mal... Muito mal Lee...

-Eu vou trocar a roupa dela, por favor, me esperem na sala.

-Certo...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

-Sai...?

-Fale...

-Sobre o beijo...

-O que quer saber?

-Por quê?

-Não gostou?

-É que... – ela não o encarava

-Olhe para mim Sakura...

-É que...

-Grr! Como você é lerda bosu! – Sai beija novamente a garota de cabelos rosados. (como tem beijo nessa fic! oo')

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Irukaaaaaaaaa!

-O que foi?

-Eu quero!

-Quer o que?

-Eu quero!

-Fala logo Kakashi!

-Eu quero saber onde está minha cueca! Não acho!

-Seria esta? Eu estou usando.

-Devolveee!

-Nem que seja a força!

-Anhé?

-Anhé!

-Pois agora eu tiro mesmo!

-Nãaaaaaao! – gritava rindo por causa das cócegas que o namorado fazia.

-Se você não me der por bem, vai ser por mal!

-E desde quando eu acho isso "mal"? – sussurrou.

-Hentai!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Como a Itsuko está Yachiru?

-Está com muita febre, mas acho que ela melhorará rápido.

-É... Ela é forte...

-E como Lee...

-Mas conte-nos a historia dela vovó... – pediu Gaara.

-Bem... Como teve uma época que ela morou com o Lee, eu conto a primeira parte, o Lee a segunda e eu retorno. Concordam?

-Hai!

-Bem...

**_FLASH BACK! _**

**__**

Lá estava a pequena Itsuko no colo da mãe Kaname.

Ela tinha completado sete anos e estava rindo muito.

-Mãe, eu posso ir brincar com meu amigo?

-Claro, mas não volte tarde.

-Arigatou!

Ela sai de casa muito alegre.

Ela encontra seu amiguinho e eles começam a brincar.

-Itsu-chan, vamos apostar corrida?

-Eu aceito!

Os dois correm muito felizes até que cansam e deitam-se na grama.

-Itsu-chan... Você promete que a gente vai ser sempre amigos?

-Hai! Eu prometo.

-Itsu...

-Que?

-...

-...

Eles ficam em silencio.

Um garoto loiro de olhos verdes (não muito comum, né?) corria em direção aos dois.

-Itsuuu! Itsuuu!

-Hn? Yo Nachi-kun! Como você está?

-"O que esse baka ta fazendo aqui?"

-Eu estou bem Itsu-chan, e você?

-Nee... Bem, obrigada.

-Hoje é seu aniversario, não?

-Hai!

-"É mesmo, é hoje!"

-Eu tenho um presente para você! – ele entrega um ursinho de pelúcia para a garota.

-Nee Nachi-kun... É lindo, mas não posso ficar com ele...

-Por quê?

-Deve ter sido caro...

-Não tem problema! Eu sou rico!

-Mesmo assim... – ela devolve o presente para o loiro que fica irritado.

-Mas eu sou rico!

-Não grite com a Itsu-chan!

-Cale a boca cachorrinho!

O moreno pula em cima do loiro e ambos começam a brigar.

-Parem! Onegai!!

Ambos continuavam a se socarem e a se chutarem.

Itsuko dá um tapa nos dois e grita:

-Seus bakas! – ela sai correndo e eles ficam se encarando.

-Viu o que você fez cachorrinho?

-Seu baka! Foi você que começou!

-Cara, você nunca terá chance com a Itsuko! Desista e deixe as coisas mais fáceis para você mesmo.

-Você nunca vai ficar com ela! Baka!

-Hunf! – Nachi vai embora deixando o moreno enfurecido.

-"Eu o odeio! Mas onde será que a Itsu-chan está?"

O garoto avista a amiga sentada e chorando perto de um lago.

-Você está bem?

-Eu quero saber antes de você... Você está todo roxo...

-Por que você se preocupa tanto assim comigo?

-Nee... Eu sempre fui assim...

-Eu sei, mas por quê?

-Não posso me preocupar com meus amigos?

O garoto sorri.

-Não é um ursinho, mas...

-Hn?

-... Eu queria lhe dar isso de presente.

Ele entrega um crucifixo (sim, o que ela está sempre usando) simples, porem muito bonito.

-N-nossa! É lindo! Arigatou! – ela beija a bochecha do garoto, que cora levemente.

Itsuko nunca percebeu o quanto o amigo era apaixonado por ela.

-Kiba... Você acha que um dia eu encontrarei meu pai? (KIBA? °0°)

-Eu espero que um dia sim, Itsu-chan... n.n

-Arigatou Kiba-kun...

-Por quê?

-Por acreditar que eu vou realizar meu sonho: encontrar meu pai.

-Eu sei que um dia você irá.

-Kiba-kun... Por que todos os Inuzukas não se dão bem com gatos?

-Não sei direito. Bem... Somos "cães", não? É normal não gostarmos de gatos n.n'

-É... Nee... Eu tenho que ir para casa. Tchau Kiba!

-Tchau!

Durante aquela noite, Kiba pensou muito e decidiu se declarar para Itsuko no dia seguinte.

-"Eu não perco nada..."

No dia seguinte Kiba vai até a casa de Itsuko.

-Ohayou Kaname-sama, a Itsuko está?

-Kiba… Ela… Ela fugiu!

-Como assim?

-O pai dela. Ela descobriu onde ele está e fugiu.

-E-eu vou atrás dela!

Kiba sai correndo por todos os lugares.

-"Itsuko, onde você está?" - Itsukooo! – ele avista a amiga correndo – Itsuko! Espere!

-Vá embora Kiba!

-Nunca! Não sem você!

A garota para de correr para que o amigo a alcance.

-Itsuko...

-Kiba, meu pai. Eu descobri onde ele está!

-Sua mãe me contou. Mas...

-...

-...Você ia embora sem se despedir de mim?

Itsuko sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir Kiba falando tão tristemente.

Realmente, ela nem teria dado um abraço de despedida se o amigo não tivesse alcançado-a.

Algumas lágrimas começam a cair da face da morena.

-Gomenasai Kiba... Você está certo...

-Itsuko... Calma... – ele abraça a amiga e ambos se sentam.

Itsuko fica em silencio um tempo e Kiba fica observando a amiga.

Cabelos castanhos e bem curtos, roupas largas e um pouco desajeitadas.

Itsuko não se importava muito com a aparência e mais parecia um menino às vezes. (TOMBOY!)

Na realidade, ela batia mais forte que muito garoto Inuzuka por ai.

Mas tinha algo nela. Ela tinha uma "magia" tão envolvente, cativante. Ela era gentil com todos e estava sempre sorrindo. Devia ser por isso que Kiba e Nachi a amavam.

-Kiba...

-Fale.

-Eu lhe prometo que um dia eu trarei meu pai de volta...

-Eu acredito em você...

-Bem, eu tenho que ir para casa...

-Certo! Ja ne!

-Sayonara! n.n

Ela corre para sua casa.

Itsuko resolve fugir de madrugada, enquanto sua mãe dorme.

Ela escreve uma carta à mãe:

_"Mamãe, meu sonho desde pequena foi descobrir onde meu pai estava. _

_Agora que eu descobri, quero ir atrás dele para saber por que ele nos abandonou. _

_Desculpe-me por não me despedir com uma honrada Inuzuka, como você sempre fala, mas não via outro meio. _

_Aishiteru mamãe... _

_Onegai gomenasai. _

_Inuzuka Itsuko" _

Ela põe a carta sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama de sua mãe e foge.

-"Gomenasai mamãe! Kiba..."

Ela foge de seu clã e vai atrás de seu pai.

No dia seguinte Kiba vai até a casa de Itsuko e se depara com algo horrível: a casa dela tinha pegado fogo durante a madrugada, matando a tudo e a todos que lá estivessem.

-Itsuko! Kaname-sama! O que aconteceu aqui? Irmã!

-Elas... – Hana abaixa a cabeça triste. – Morreram... Ambas estavam lá e morreram.

-N-não! Não pode ser verdade! – ele se ajoelha e começa a chorar.

Hana abraça o irmão que chora cada vez mais forte.

-"Eu nem falei para ela... Eu nem disse 'aishiteru' como eu queria ter dito!"

Ninguém sabia que bem longe dali, Itsuko corria muito rápido para encontrar seu pai.

Ninguém, a menos Yachiru.

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK: _**

-KIBAAAA? – perguntam Gaara e Lee completamente pasmos.

-...

-Bem, ela tinha um amigo chamado Kiba.

-...

-Bem, Lee, conte agora a sua parte.

-Anou, já vou avisando que não lembro de tudo nos mínimos detalhes...

-Lee...

-Fale Kiba.

-Po-pode esperar um pouco?

-Hai...

Kiba vai até o quarto de Itsuko e senta ao lado da cama da morena.

-"Não acredito... Você está viva?"

Ele apóia a cabeça na cama dela e começa a chorar.

-"Graças a Deus você está viva... Itsuko-chan..."

* * *

**BFC:**

**Todos:** Você e a Itsuko já se conheciam? °0°

**Kiba:** Pelo que parece, sim.

**Todos:** Ohhh!

**Lee:** Não estou gostando dessa historia!

**Gaara:** Lee, eu quero biscoito!

**Lee:** (dá biscoito na boca do Gaara)

**Gaara:** Aishiteru! (beija Lee)

**Kiba:** ELES SÃO YAOIS? (morre)

**Rach:** ù.u'

**Arnaldo:** Fridoo! Você é yaoi?

**Frido:** cri, cri, cri...

**Arnaldo:** TT.TT

**Rach:** Vamos embora Itachi!

**Itachi:** Minha casa ou a asua?

**Rach:** A minha! A sua é uma caverna!

**Itachi:** Não precisava lembrar i.i

**Rach:** ù.ú'


	18. Aishiteru

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Um pouco de romance!

**Sasuke:** Hn... Mas o drama continua! u.u'

**Naruto:** (chorando)

**Lee:** O que foi?

**Naruto:** A historia da Itsuko é triste

**Itsuko:** Você acha? E isso não foi nada! TT.TT

**Kiba:** Não chore!

* * *

**Aishiteru...**

-Sasuke...

-Hn?

-Não acha melhor irmos para minha casa?

-Por quê? – diz parando de caminhar.

-Não podemos ficar fazendo...

-Sexo?

-É... Pelo menos não por aqui... – diz desviando o olhar.

-Hunf! – Sasuke some.

-Sasuke? – o loiro fica procurando Sasuke por todo o canto. – Hn? Oi esquilinho. – ele pega o esquilo no colo. –Sasuke? Você se transformou em um esquilo?

-Naruto, o que está fazendo com esse bicho?

-Hn? Sasuke?

-Naruto, largue este esquilo e vamos para a sua casa!

-Mas, você não é o esquilo?

-E EU TENHO CARA DE ESQUILO?ÒÓ

-Go-gomenasai!

Ambos vão para a casa de Naruto.

Eles passam a noite inteira (caham!) fazendo "aquilo".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Tsunade-san?

-Hn?

-Você acha que se eu pedisse uma pessoa em casamento ela aceitaria?

-Por que a pergunta? "Grr! Mais um que me troca?"

-Para saber... Eu teria chances?

-Dependendo de quem é...

-Hn... Ela é um pouco bebum, joga muito e sempre perde, não tem papas na língua. Mas é bonita, gentil e é muito agradável ficar com ela.

-Hn... Por que não se declara logo para ela? – disse emburrada.

-Certo.

-...

-Tsunade-san...?

-Fale! ù.u

-Aishiteru!

-Hn?o.o

-Aishiteru!

-Jiraiya-san...

-Siiiim...?

-Aishiterumo! – disse pulando no pescoço do pervertido e o beijando.

-Quer casar comigo?

-Eu quero! E muito!

-Tsunade...

-Hn?

-Quantos filhos? 5, 10...

-ERO!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kiba sente uma leve caricia em seus cabelos.

-Kiba... Está chorando?

-I-iie! – disse sem tirar a face do colchão.

-Kiba... Não tenha vergonha de chorar! É bonito quando os homens choram! – disse sorrindo.

-Eu não estou chorando! – ele levanta seu rosto e Itsuko pode ver seus olhos morenos com um tom de vermelho forte.

-Gomenasai então... – disse desviando o olhar e saindo de baixo das cobertas.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu vou me levantar... – ela se levanta muito rápido, sente uma tontura (eu já tive uma dessas. e você?) e cai de joelhos.

-Itsuko? Você está bem?

-Eu odeio ficar muito tempo deitada... – diz se levantando e seguindo em direção à sala, onde Lee, Gaara e a vovó estavam.

-Itsuko? Você está bem? – pergunta Lee fazendo-se de apoio à Itsuko, que ainda tinha uma das mãos na cabeça.

-Hai Lee nii-san...

-Que bom nee-chan... Bem, posso contar a sua historia então?

-Pode...

-Bem...

**_FLASH BACK: _**

**__**

Gai-sensei chega com uma pequena garota ao seu lado.

-Lee! Venha aqui!

-Eu não fiz nada Gai-sensei!

-Não estou falando que fez Lee! Eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa.

Lee percebe a pequena garota, um pouco machucada e com uma enorme cara de mau humor.

-Quem é este garoto?

-Garoto? Eu tenho lá cara de garoto? – grita Itsuko, logo após dá um chute na canela de Lee.

-Itai! Hey! Você é louca? Eu não tenho culpa se você se veste como um garoto!

-Grr!

-Lee, Itsuko! Não briguem!

-Hunf! Baka!

-Mas...! Ah! Esquece!

Itsuko fica observando as sobrancelhas de Lee.

-Que sobrancelhas enormes! – disse mudando a expressão em sua face.

-Hn?

-São enormemente enormes, um tantão assim ó! – ela abra bem os braços e fica rindo das sobrancelhas de Lee.

Gai-sensei e Lee ficam estranhando a mudança de temperamento de Itsuko.

-Itsuko, este é o garoto que lhe falei.

-Vocês são pai e filho, não?

O sensei e Lee fazem uma expressão de surpresa.

-Iie... Não somos... – respondeu Lee triste.

A garota percebe que Lee havia desviado tristemente o olhar.

-Baka! Eu aposto que você não ganha de mim em uma corrida!

-Apostado!

Os dois saem em disparada.

Era completamente impossível ver quem era mais rápido.

Ambos chegam empatados na arvore onde seria a "chegada".

-Nossa, para uma menina, você é bem rápida.

-Como assim "para uma menina"? Nós garotas somos rápidas tanto quanto vocês garotos! Hunf!

-É impressão minha ou você está sempre de mau humor?

-Grr! Eu não estou de mau humor! Mas me irrita todo esse seu machismo!

-Machismo? Eu só disse que não conheço garotas tão rápidas quanto você.

-Não, você disse "para uma menina". É bem diferente!

-Mas... Esquece...

-Uhuu! Eu ganhei! 2 x 0 para Itsuko!

-Garota, você é muito estranha.

-Não confunda felicidade com estranheza!

-Felicidade? Mas você está sempre de mau humor!

-Baka! Você mal me conhece! Não diga que estou sempre mal humorada!

-Certo...

-...

-...

-Lee! Itsuko! Vamos jantar!

Lee e Itsuko correm na mesma velocidade de antes e vão jantar.

Gai-sensei entrega um prato a cada um com o famoso Curry da Vida.

-Delicia! – fala Lee ao começar a comer. – Uma coisa Itsuko, é um pouco... forte...

-Hn? É o que Lee?

Lee nem havia percebido, mas ela já havia comido mais da metade da comida que tinha no prato.

Claro, ela estava um pouco vermelha, mas até Lee ficava assim.

-Vo-você é a primeira que come Curry da Vida pela primeira vez e não reclama do "tempero"...

-Eu achei fraco... – ela sorriu tímida.

-... – Lee fica desconsertado com o sorriso da garota. Afinal, era tão bonito.

-Lee... Você tá vermelho... Achou muito forte? – perguntou o sensei.

-Não Gai-sensei! Está ótimo, como sempre!

-Que bom. E você Itsuko, gostou?

-Uhun! Eu adorei! – ela pede mais um pouco, mas estava um pouco tímida.

-Pode comer mais! Agora você mora com a gente!

-Arigatou sensei!

-Doushimashite!

-"E-ela é tão... Kawaii..."

Mais tarde, Lee encontra Itsuko no telhado.

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu tenho a mania de ficar em lugares altos.

-Por quê? – pergunta sorrindo.

-Eu não sei... Parece que é uma mania que meu pai tinha.

-Tinha? Ele morreu?

-Quem me dera... Ele abandonou a mim e a minha mãe...

-...

-E seus pais?

-Eu não sei... Eu moro já faz um tempo com o Gai-sensei...

-Você tem sorte...

-Hn?

-Você tem o sensei... Podem não ser pai e filho, mas se amam como tais. Isso é muito bonito...

-Você fala engraçado para uma garota de seis anos.

-Sete...

-Desculpe...

-Nee... Não se preocupe. Qual a sua idade?

-Eu tenho oito anos.

-Nee... Eu achei que você tivesse mais... Você é alto n.n

-... – ele desvia o olhar e fica observando o chão.

-Lee...

-Fala.

-Por que as suas sobrancelhas são tão grandes?

-Er... É que... Bem, elas são assim por que são...

-Hahaha, gomenasai... Eu fico falando abobrinha demais, não?

-I-iie! Você só é curiosa...

-...

A garota se levanta, mas escorrega e cai sobre Lee (cara, isso existe em todas as fics, não?)

-Nee... Go-gomenasai Lee, eu sou um "pouco" distraída n.n'''

-Tu-tudo bem... "Meu coração está batendo tão forte..."

-Bem... E-eu vou dormir... Boa noite n.n

-Pra você também... "É mesmo... Ela não é mal humorada." – pensou rindo "internamente"

Com o passar do tempo, Itsuko e Lee começam a se dar muito bem.

Itsuko e Lee se apaixonavam cada vez mais um pelo outro. Bem, Itsuko fazia de tudo para não treinar: inventava dor, fugia, fingia que tinha coisas a fazer. Lee achava completamente engraçado o fato de ela sempre conseguir enganar ao sensei. Mas ela era uma garota muito marota e Lee se preocupava com isso.

-Itsuko, Gai-sensei vai ficar bravo!

-Nee! Lee medroso! – diz subindo em uma arvore para pregar uma peça no sensei.

-Ele não vai gostar.

-Lee! Não enche! Ele vai rir!

Bem, Lee estava certo. O sensei odiou a brincadeira de Itsuko: jogar um balde de tinta rosa cheia de purpurina prateada nele.

-Itsuko! Isso não se faz! – ele estava mesmo muito furioso.

-Gomenasai! – falava encarando o sensei.

Ela ouvia atentamente o sensei o encarando nos olhos. Ela se desculpava o cada término de frase. Até que...

-Seu pai não lhe deu educação?

-...

Ela com a maior tristeza possível na voz fala:

-Eu não tenho pai sensei! – ela encarava o sensei tristemente, o que deixava ele e Lee surpresos.

-G-gomenasai... E-eu juro que eu...

-Tudo bem. Gomenasai mais uma vez... Eu posso ir agora, sensei?

-Po-pode...

Ela vai até seu quarto.

-Lee, e-eu não sabia...

-... – ele se dirige até o quarto da amiga. – Itsuko?

-Yo Lee...

-Você está bem?

-Hai! Eu só me senti um pouco entediada... O sensei dando sermão é pior do que jiló! n.n

-"Eu não conseguiria sorrir se fosse ela..."...

-Nee, Lee, gomenasai. Eu devia ter dado ouvidos a você.

-Não foi nada. Foi engraçado. n.n

-Hehehe! Foi, não?

Os dois caem na gargalhada. Para Lee ficar com Itsuko era muito divertido. Ela aprontava como um garoto, se vestia como um garoto, fazia piadas como um garoto... Mas Itsuko era Itsuko. Ela era uma garota gentil e amigável. Todos riam com e se encantavam por ela.

-Itsu-chan?

-Hn?

-Seu pai está vivo, não?

-Hai...

-E por que não vai procurá-lo?

-Ainda não me sinto preparada para enfrentá-lo.

-Hn... E a sua mãe?

-Faz um tempo que não a vejo. Como sabe, eu fugi de meu clã...

-Qual o seu clã?

-Posso não contar? É que me trás más recordações.

-Hai... Mas por que não volta?

-Como eu fugi, eu desonrei meu clã. Eu sou uma "traidora". Apenas poderia sair de meu clã se eu fosse casada.

-Hn... Mas você não está feliz aqui?

-Bem... Hai... Mas... – ela desvia o olhar do amigo e sua expressão volta a ser triste. – Minha mãe... É minha única família...

-Itsu-chan... Eu e o sensei nos tornamos sua família também...

Ao ouvir essas palavras tão... Acolhedoras, a garota cora um pouco e sorri. Sua pele era tão pálida que notava-se o menor dos rubores. Ela ficava indescritivelmente linda sorrindo. Lee gostava do seu sorriso, mesmo na maioria das vezes sendo um sorriso de garota marota.

-Itsuko, eu gosto muito de você.

-Nee, eu também Lee-kun!

-Eu te prometo – disse segurando as mãos da morena – que quando eu me tornar um ninja, nós nos casaremos!

-Le-Lee...

-Eu gosto mesmo de você Itsuko!

-E-eu também gosto de você...

Lee e Itsuko se aproximam e se beijam.

-B-bem, vamos dormir! Amanha você começa a treinar comigo! "Ela retribuiu?"

-H-hai! "Ele me beijou?"

Eles se dão um abraço de boa noite e Lee vai para seu quarto.

-"Lee... Não me sinto ao seu nível para nos casarmos. Eu tenho que, no mínimo, me igualar a você..."

No dia seguinte, Lee vai despertar Itsuko e percebe que a garota havia fugido, deixando um recado: (ela deixa muitos recados!)

_"Nee... _

_Gomenasai Lee, sensei... _

_Mas eu quero ser forte como vocês, mas não quero que você, sensei, me ensine. _

_Eu quero um treinamento diferente e ser igualmente forte. _

_Arigatou Lee quando disse que nós éramos uma família. _

_Sensei, foi mal pela tinta, mas você ficou uma graçinha. _

_Kissus, Itsuko" _

-Ela... Se foi?

-Hai Lee...

Lee começa a chorar. Perdera a melhor amiga, e quem sabe, sua noiva.

**_FIM FLASH BACK! _**

**__**

-Então, a promessa de se casarem... – pergunta a vovó – Ela existia mesmo...?

-Hai... Mas, como eu fugi, Lee se esqueceu...

-"Promessa? Então eles são noivos!" – pensam um pequeno Kage e um certo Inuzuka.

-Hn...

-Itsuko... Er... Por que você e o Lee não se casam então? – perguntou um tímido, porém orgulhoso ruivo.

-É que... – respondeu tímida e decididamente – Nós nos apaixonamos por outras pessoas!

-Itsuko! – sussurrou Lee.

-Mas é verdade! Nós nos apaixonamos por outras pessoas! E nunca noivamos ou coisa parecida!

-"Quer dizer que... Ele gosta mesmo de mim?"

-"Se esta for mesmo a pequena Itsu..." Itsuko, eu reparei que você entende o Akamaru, assim como eu. Mas como?

-Bem, é que... – ela fecha os punhos sobre seus joelhos e abaixa a cabeça – Meu nome de batismo é Inuzuka Itsuko. – ela encara o moreno nos olhos – Eu sou como você...

Ao ouvir a palavra "Inuzuka", Kiba sente um enorme aperto no peito.

-"É mesmo ela! Mas será que ela se lembra de mim?"

-"Kiba, você se esqueceu de mim?"

-Itsuko, você... Encontrou seu pai?

A expressão da garota torna-se mais triste.

-H-hai...

-E como foi?

-Ele apenas disse: "Você é uma maldição na minha vida! Shine!"

Aquelas palavras... Ela omitia o desgosto e a tristeza, mesmo as sentido profundamente.

Para Gaara, aquelas palavras pareciam tão fortes e tristes quanto sua infância.

-Itsuko... – começou – Por que então usa o sobrenome Nekohi?

-Bem Gaara, meu pai é deste clã e como a Inuzuka Itsuko "morreu" em um acidente, junto com a mãe, há uns oito anos, tive de usá-lo.

-Por que ele disse que você era uma "maldição"?

-Talvez pelo fato de eu não ser "pura". Sou uma mistura de Nekohi e Inuzuka, Clãs rivais por natureza. Mas nasci mesmo meu pai não querendo.

-Mas não lhe trás mágoas seu pai ter lhe rejeitado?

-Iie. Kiba, ele só me pôs no mundo. Ele nunca me desejou felicidades ou me abraçou. Ele nunca realmente foi meu pai... Pouco me importa se ele me aceita ou...

-VOCÊ NÃO É A INUZUKA ITSUKO!

-Como assim? – vovó, Lee e Gaara haviam ficado no vácuo, então saíram da sala, deixando os dois brigando – Eu era/sou a Inuzuka Itsuko!

-Não é! – ele se ajoelha na frente da garota – A Itsuko que conheci queria muito reencontrar o pai! Não iria desistir assim tão fácil! – seu olhar era muito assustador, sua raiva era muito visível.

-EU NÃO DESISTI! – grita fazendo a expressão de Kiba passar de fúria para surpresa – Eu sofri humilhação atrás de humilhação para ele me aceitar! – estava de olhos fechados, rezando para não se jogar nos braços do garoto e chorar.

-E-eu... Não sabia...!

Grossas lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos da Nekohi (ou seria Inuzuka?). Kiba as seca delicadamente e o rubor sobe as faces pálidas da morena. Ela morde o lábio inferior, como em todas as vezes que fica nervosa. Ela não sabia, mas para Kiba, aquela expressão era belíssima. Ele puxa a garota, fazendo-a ficar de joelho e a abraça.

-Não quero te ver chorar...

A garota retribui o abraço.

-Itsuko... Aishiteru... – sussurrou no ouvido da garota. (que gente que sussurra hein?!)

Ouvindo isso a garota aperta o choro.

-Aishiteru... Eu sempre te amei... Desde pequeno...

Itsuko fica muda. Kiba não se importa e abraça ainda mais a morena, aconchegando a face da mesma em seu peito e pondo seu queixo sobre a cabeça da morena.

Ela se sentia tão... Protegida...

Seus lábios começam a se aproximar quando...

-Interrompi algo? – falou Lee como se fosse o irmão mais velho dela, protegendo-a de pervertidos.

-I-iie! – ela se levanta, afastando-se de Kiba. – Eu vou tomar um banho...

Quando ela entra no banheiro, Lee vira-se furioso para Kiba.

-O que pensa que você estava fazendo? Não se aproxime da Itsuko!

-Ou o que? – falou desafiador.

Lee segura Kiba pela gola, só novamente não o bate por que a vovó e Gaara chegam na sala.

No banheiro, enquanto a banheira enchia, Itsuko pensava no que Kiba havia lhe falado..

-"Ele... me ama?" – ela aperta o crucifixo que ganhara do moreno anos antes contra o peito – "Kiba..."

* * *

**BFC:**

**Fãs KibaItsu (existem?):** QUE KAWAII!

**Kiba e Itsuko:** (corados)

**Gaara:** Lee, não gostei do seu ciumes... u.u

**Lee:** Mas ela é minha nee-chan!

**Gaara:** (morrendo de ciumes)

**Arlindorlinda:** Eles são como irmãos Gaara, não precisa ficar com ciumes!

**Gaara:** (mata Arlindorlinda)

**Arlindorlinda:** (sobe alminha)

**Rach:** VOCÊ MATOU MINHA INNER! ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE... (morre)

**Todos:** OO'

**Arnaldo:** (sexy) Acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

**Frido:** ...


	19. Dores em Konoha

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Acho que o Sasuke, o Narutos e anti-Uchihacest vão me matar!

**Itachi:** A mim também...!

**Itsuko:** ...

**Kiba:** "Eu não gosto de ver ela triste" (pensando)

**Lee:** Itsuko! (abraça Itsuko)

**Gaara:** AFASTA! (ciumes)

**Lee:** OO'

**Itsuko:** ...

**Rach:** Vamos a fic!

* * *

**Dores em Konoha:**

Naruto havia voltado para a missão, muito a contra gosto do moreno, e deixou Sasuke sozinho em sua casa.

Sasuke fica deitado na cama que agora dividia com o loiro e como estava muito quente, vestia apenas um short, sem nada em baixo (-capota com uma linda hemorragia nasal-).

Itachi tinha a missão de matar o Uzumaki, mas ao invadir a casa do loiro, dá de cara com o irmão dormindo tranquilamente na cama dele.

-"Sasuke está aqui?" – ele procura em toda a casa, mas não vê sinais de Naruto por lugar algum – "Hunf...! Irmão tolo!" – ele se aproxima do irmão e lhe acaricia a face. – "Mesmo assim..." – ele aproxima-se seus lábios dos do moreno e os sela.

-Na...ru...to?

-"Naruto? Então ele ama mesmo o 'garoto-Kyuubi?'" – Itachi deita-se sobre o irmão e começa a lhe beijar a face, descendo pelo pescoço.

-Naruto... Já voltou? – perguntava meio adormecido.

-...

-Naruto, fale com... – ele desperta e vê seu irmão no lugar de seu loirinho. – Itachi?! O que faz aqui?!

-Sentiu saudades Sasuke? – disse enquanto alisava seu irmão.

-Saia daqui! – ele tentava impedir que seu irmão o toca-se.

-Não percebe?

-O-o que?!

-Aishiteru...

-O QUE?

-Por isso não lhe matei naquela noite... – ele desce a mão até a coxa do irmão.

-Pa-pare Itachi!

-E por quê? Nosso amor é tão lindo...

-Eu não te amo!

-Eu sei que você me ama! – ele prende a mão do irmão sobre a cabeça do mesmo, imobilizando-o.

-PARE ITACHI!

O Uchiha mais velho não dá ouvidos ao irmão e volta a beijá-lo. Ele começa a acariciar a coxa de Sasuke, partindo para seu membro.

Claro que Sasuke sentia prazer ao ter seu membro acariciado, mas ele não sentia prazer pelo irmão e tentava a qualquer custo se livrar dele. Itachi não deixava.

-Você não vai fugir de mim... Meu amor...

-Itachi! Pa-pare!

-Posso ver o quanto lhe agrado!

-Seu... Louco!

-Louco por você... – ele beija Sasuke na boca, invadindo-a com sua língua.

Para Sasuke, aquilo era nojento, ele queria fugir... Mas tinha que admitir...

-"Eu ainda sou... muito fraco para derrotá-lo!" – ele tentava empurrar o irmão, mas não conseguia – "Naruto! Me perdoe... Meu amor..."

Itachi arranca a força o short do irmão e o penetra. Sasuke gritava, mas de dor, não de prazer. Ele fazia de tudo para que o irmão não fizesse nada com ele. Mas era tudo em vão. Mesmo Sasuke fechando seu (caham) orifício, Itachi o penetrou e dava estocadas cada vez mais forte, machucando Sasuke, até este quase desmaiar de tanta dor, por se debater na cama. (pobre Sasuke! Rach malvada! - chora-)

-Ah... – Itachi deita sobre seu irmão e o beija. – Gostou, meu amor?

-... – Sasuke estava todo vermelho e roxo, de tanto se debater para fugir do irmão.

Ele sabia que seu irmão era louco por matar todo o Clã Uchiha, mas desta vez ele havia passado dos limites. Alem de fazer algo que o irmão mais novo não queria, ele havia o machucado bastante e se mostrou muito incessível.

-"Como eu te odeio...!"

-"Eu... Te amo Sasuke..." Agora eu preciso ir... Meu amor... Mas eu volto para o almoço! Faça meu prato favorito!

Sasuke ficou deitado na cama que dividia com seu amor. Ele estava todo dolorido, tanto físico como espiritualmente. Tudo doía: seu orgulho, suas pernas, seu orifício... Seu coração.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lee, Gaara, Kiba e Itsuko voltam à Konoha, deixando a vovó em Kiri.

-Lee! Itsuko! Que saudade!

-Gai-sensei! – grita Lee abraçando seu sensei.

-Itsuko! Não vai me dar um abraço?

-... – a morena a braça o sensei, ainda sem brilho no olhar e sem falar.

Ela vai até seu quarto e deita.

-Lee, o que aconteceu?

Os garotos contaram tudo ao sensei.

-Ai meu Deus! Ela deve estar sofrendo!

-E está. – diz o Kage.

-E muito sensei...

-... "Itsuko... Minha _filha_..."

* * *

**BFC:**

**Todos:** FILHA?

**Gai:** Eu considero ela e Lee meus filhos!

**Todos:** ...!

**Naruto:** (esganando Itachi)

**Sasuke:** (esganando Rach)

**Lee e Gaara:** (brigando, discutindo a relação)

**Kiba e Itsuko:** (sentados tristes)

**Haku e Zabuza:** (observando Itsuko de seja lá onde eles estiverem)

**Rach:** (soca Sasuke e salva Itachi) Até o proximo capitulo!

**Itachi:** Se sobrevivermos!


	20. Zabuza, Haku e Itsuko

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Eu tô viva! Mas a Giza matou o Itachi!

**Itachi:** X.X

**Lee:** OO'

**Gaara:** ...E eu não quero mais limpar a casa e... (depois de 5 horas discutindo a relação)

**Lee:** u.u' (beija Gaara)

**Todos:** À FIC!

* * *

**Zabuza, Haku e Itsuko...**

O líder da Akatsuki chama todos os membros da mesma para uma reunião.

-Este é o nosso novo integrante! Ele vai nos ajudar a lutar contras os vermes de Konoha.

O novo membro da Akatsuki possuía cabelos loiros e compridos, preso em uma trança. Seus olhos eram verdes azulados (ou seriam azul esverdeados?), mas possuíam um brilho assustador. Percebia-se que era forte, mas também que não tinha mais de 17 anos, pois suas feições eram delicadas. Possuía uma cicatriz um pouco abaixo da bochecha direita, que ia até seu queixo, dando-lhe um charme a mais. Suas armas? Uma enorme fonte de chakra, uma força física de dar inveja e uma habilidade incrível com suas duas katanas.

-Eu quero e vou destruir Konoha! Vocês têm a minha palavra!

-Qual o seu nome? – gritou um Kisame muito curioso.

-Me chamem de Scar!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto vai cumprimentar os amigos recém chegados.

-Itsuko! Eu vou comer ramén, quer ir junto?

-Hai...

Naruto não repara na tristeza da amiga.

Ambos vão comer ramén, Naruto pede o de sempre e Itsuko pede o mesmo.

Naruto ria e falava bastante, enquanto a garota só sorria ou respondia "hai" ou "iie".

-Itsuko, como vão seus pais?

-Sou órfã de mãe e não vejo meu pai há anos.

-Gomenasai, eu não sabia...

-...

-Eu sou órfão de pai e mãe.

-Hn...

-Mas você conheceu sua mãe?

-Hai...

-Eu não conheci a minha – disse sorrindo tristemente (é possível?)

-...

-Mas, me conte sua historia... Eu gostaria de ouvir! n.n

-Bem, mas depois me conte a sua! – ela se sentia mais animada pelo fato de um amigo querer que ela desabafa-se. – Bem...

**_FLASH BACK A PARTIR DE HAKU E ZABUZA: _**

**__**

Itsuko chega a Kiri. Estava uma noite de chuva e ventos fortes.

-"E-está tão... F-frio!" – a temperatura de seu corpo estava mais baixa que o do ambiente.

-Está sozinho?

-Hn...?

-Não está congelando, garoto...

-E-eu não... – ela cai desmaiada.

-... – o homem pega Itsuko no colo e vai até a sua casa. – Haku, me traga roupas limpas e secas e cobertores, se não a hipotermia fará uma vitima.

-Hai, Zabuza...

Haku faz o que Zabuza pede. Eles pedem para uma senhora trocar a roupa molhada de Itsuko por uma seca. Aos poucos ela vai se aquecendo, mas apenas desperta no dia seguinte. Ainda muito febril.

-Vejo que despertastes.

-Hn...? O-onde eu estou?

-Em Kiri, na minha casa... Você estava congelando.

-...!

-Zabu... Ah! Você despertou garoto! Já era hora!

-E-eu sou uma garota!

-Hunf! Mais me parece um garoto.

-Nee! Eu sou uma garota como você!

-Eu sou um garoto! – disse friamente.

-...! – Itsuko começa a rir.

-Qual a graça?

-V-você achou que eu era um menino e eu que você fosse uma menina. Ambos erramos!

-E que graça tem isso?

-Que... erramos?

-Errar não é aceitável!

-Haku, calma... Qual o seu nome, garota?

-Itsuko. E o de vocês?

-Haku... ¬¬

-Zabuza... u.u

-Zabuza, foi você quem me trouxe para sua casa?

-Foi... Se eu não o fizesse você estaria morta...

-Arigatou! –disse sorrindo. – Você não me parece assustador como ontem...

-Assustador? õÔ

-Gomenasai... – disse tímida – estava escuro...

-Tudo bem...

-Você tem família?

-E-eu fugi de casa para procurar meu pai. Mas não sei se me sinto preparada para vê-lo.

-Hn...

-Eu ainda quero muito treinar e me tornar forte.

-É isto que a trouxe à Kiri?

-Hai! Eu quero muito encontrar alguém que possa me treinar. Mas não tenho dinheiro

-Baka! Não precisa de dinheiro para conseguir um sensei! Basta demonstrar que é forte e digna de um.

-...!

-Zabuza...

-... – ele cruza os braços e se encosta na porta – Eu lhe treino, se for mesmo digna!u.u

-Arigatou!

-Mas descanse agora, Itsuko... Amanha vocês treinam...

-Hai!

A garota faz o lhe propõem. Haku e Zabuza vão conversar na sala.

-Haku, eu duvido que esta garota me mostre ser digna de algum tipo de treinamento. Além do que, notei que sua estrutura óssea é muito frágil, até uma criança quebraria se tentasse com jeito.

-Hn... Mas vale tentar, não?

-Acho que não! Seria perda de tempo. Do jeito que a febre dela está alta eu duvido que possa sobreviver se continuar no estado que está.

-Você não está exagerando?

-Iie. Estou analisando a situação.

-...!

Nenhum tinha notado, mas Itsuko estava escutando toda a conversa.

-"Eu vou mostrá-lo Zabuza. Eu sou digna de seu treinamento!"

No dia seguinte, Zabuza se encontra surpreso ao ver a garota se aquecendo.

-Já se sente melhor?

-E eu não deveria? – perguntou firmemente.

-... – Zabuza ficou observando a garota o encarando friamente. – "É impressão minha ou estou vendo um brilho de raiva no olhar dela?"

-Não vamos treinar?

-Certo, tente me derrubar.

-Você que manda. – ela começa a correr, mas na direção oposta à Zabuza.

-"Ela está fugindo?

-"Baka, vai se arrepender de não ter tido fé em mim!"

-Está fugindo? Tão cedo? – ele aparece na frente da garota

-Há! – ela soca e chuta Zabuza, que quase se desequilibra.

-"Essa garota é bem fortinha. Mas não vou deixar ela me derrotar" – ele empurra Itsuko, não para machucá-la, mas ela cai de mau jeito.

-Itai!

-Lhe machuquei? – perguntava rindo, mas preocupado.

-Continue! – ela aumenta sua velocidade e consegue dar uma rasteira em Zabuza, mas este não cai. – "Que coisa chata! Ele não cai!"

-"Hn... Quem sabe..."

-Não se distraia! – ela chuta novamente Zabuza e logo após o derruba.

-...! – Zabuza cai de mau jeito e Itsuko o ajuda a se levantar.

-Gomenasai, você está bem?

-...

-...

-Hai, mas você também caiu de mau jeito.

-Estou acostumada.

-Como assim?

-Eu estou sempre andando em lugares altos e sempre caio de mau jeito n.n'

-...

-Bem, eu passei ou não?

-...

-...

-Passou, você tem potencial. Agora vamos almoçar.

-Almoço?

-Sim, já passou da uma da tarde.

-Lutamos por mais de cinco horas e eu não percebi?!

-Hunf! Isso significa que você se foca no que faz. É uma boa qualidade.

-...!

-Você pode ser bem rápida, mas seu taijutsu é de uma menininha de sete anos.

-Er... eu sou uma menininha... Mas tenho nove!

-Exatamente! Ainda é muito fraca, mas daremos um jeito nisso!

-Hai! – ela sorri a Zabuza e por um impulso o abraça.

-...!

-Nee! Arigatou Zabuza! Arigatou por me dar uma chance! – ela aperta o abraço

-...! – Zabuza não retribuía o abraço, fora pego de surpresa.

-Vamos? Eu estou morrendo de fome!

-Hai..." Essa garota promete..." Não corra Itsuko!

-Nee! Eu quero almoçar!! – ela tomba com alguém, - Haku! Que susto!

-Olhe por ande anda Itsuko! – ele põe a mão na face da menina – É, a febre baixou, mas ainda está alta. Não deveria ter saído da cama!

-Hunf! Eu me sinto bem melhor.

-Por que está mancando?

-Eu caí de mau jeito. Só.

-Hn... Você é bem marota, não?

-Eu não acho! – disse infantil.

Haku e Zabuza riram.

-O que foi?

-Nada, vamos almoçar!

-Hai!

O tempo foi passando. Itsuko fica cada vez mais forte. Haku e Zabuza estavam surpresos e ao mesmo tempo encantados pela determinação e jeito da garota.

Ela estava crescendo e ambos viam isso.

No inicio, Haku e Zabuza tratavam Itsuko com indiferença, mas com o passar dos dias ela conquistou o coração deles, passando a ser chamada de "nee-chan" por eles.

Haku foi mais fácil para ela conquistar, mas Zabuza continuava não tenho fé na garota, por isso foi mais difícil arrancar um sorriso da face do mesmo.

Mas ela conseguiu!

Sim, Itsuko sabia que eles eram assassinos profissionais e muitas vezes lhe diziam que ela não seria uma boa aprendiz pelo fato de sempre por a emoção na frente da razão. Mas a garota era bem forte e não se tornou uma assassina, para a surpresa de ambos.

-"Mesmo eu a treinando para ser uma assassina, ela não age como uma... Incrível!"

Três anos se passam, no dia do aniversario da morena, ela tem uma péssima noticia:

-Você... Terá que ficar algum tempo sem nós...

-Hn? Como assim?

-Bem, você ainda é muito dependente, então irá para um lugar muito pouco civilizado, mas com muitos animais. Se você sobreviver vai ficar mais forte – disse Haku.

-Vá em busca de seu pai e reencontre sua mãe.

-Mas Zabuza...

-Eu... Vou sentir saudades! – ele abraça a garota

-Eu também... Nii-san!

-...!

-Zabuza... Nee-chan...

-Haku nii-san!

-Eu vou sentir saudades, minha nee-chan n.n

-Eu também, meus nii-sans! Não se esqueçam de mim! Eu volto um dia!

-Você é uma ninja agora, volte sempre para treinarmos! – tentou sorrir Zabuza, mas não conseguiu.

-Ja ne! – ela abraçou e beijou seus amigos. – Eu voltarei! Me esperem! Aishiteru!

-Aishiterumo – falaram em coro.

Ambos viram aquela garota de 9 anos se transformar em uma de 12. Viram-na crescer e "florescer".

Viram uma garota marota e fraca se transformar em uma garota bela, forte e mortal.

A mesma já se vestia como uma garota e prendia seus cabelos em uma trança, deixando a parte da frente do cabelo solto.

A despedida havia sido triste, mas com uma promessa: "Eu voltarei! Me esperem!"

**_FIM FLASH BACK: _**

**__**

-E esta semana eu descobri que eles foram mortos por um grupo de ninjas algum tempo depois.

-"Zabuza... Haku... Kiri... Essa não!"

-Aconteceu algo, Naruto-kun?

-É-é que...

-Hn?

-Foi o time sete que matou eles. O meu time...

-N-nani?

-Eu e meu time... Nós que...

-Vocês os mataram? – Itsuko grita

-H-hai... – abaixa a cabeça

-S-seus... Bakas! – ela dá um tapa na cara do loiro. – Por que fizeram isso com eles?!ò.ó

Naruto tenta explicar toda a historia, mas a garota o ignora e sai após pagar o ramén.

-"Eu vou vingar a morte de vocês! Eu prometo!"

* * *

**BFC:**

**Rach:** Itsuko! Vingança é feio!

**Itsuko:** NÃO FOI COM VOCÊ!

**Naruto:** Gomenasai!

**Itsuko:** Hunf!

**Todos:** OO'

**Lee e Gaara:** (indo pro banho)

**Kiba:** (dormindo)

**Rach:** (ressussita Itachi)

Itachi: EU VOU É FUGIR DA GIZA!

**Giza:** Volta aqui! (pega bazuca)

**Haku e Zabuza:** (rindo da confusão)

**Rach:** (após ser explodida acidentalmente por Giza) Cof, cof! Até o proximo capitulo, que vai demorar um pouco! Cof, cof!


	21. Luta e morte! Não vá!

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Eu disse que ia demorar, mas não resisto n.n

**Itsuko e Kiba:** Viciada!

**Rach:** E com muito orgulho!

**Lee e Gaara:** (saindo do banho molhadinho) (sim, _naquele_ sentido)

**Todas as garotas:** (hemorragia nasal)

**Rach:** Ao capitulo!!

* * *

**Luta e morte! Não vá!**

No dia seguinte foi informado que a Akatsuki estava se preparando para atacar Konoha.

-Kages, o que faremos? – perguntou Lee.

-Temos que impedi-los! – falou a Kage.

-Todos terão que lutar. Gomenasai, mas não temos outra saída! – falou Gaara.

Todos concordaram e partem assim que treinaram um pouco.

-Lee, me promete que você vai voltar?

-Eu prometo meu amor!

Gaara abraça Lee e começa a chorar.

-O que foi meu ruivinho?

-E-eu não quero que você morra! Aishiteru!

-... – Lee sorri ao ouvir que o Kage se preocupava com ele – Eu vou voltar inteirinho para você! Eu tenho que te amar por toda a eternidade! – sussurrou malicioso enquanto pressionava o Kage contra si.

-Lee! – corou.

-Eu estava brincando! – ele beijou o kage com paixão – Aishiteru!

-Aishiterumo... _Meu_ Lee!

O moreno abraça o ruivo mais forte e parte.

Gaara fica observando Lee se afastar. Estava chorando um pouco.

-"Lee..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Todos estavam longe de Konoha.

-Itsuko, está se sentindo melhor?

-...

-...

Itsuko não prestava atenção no que lhe falavam.

Hinata e Neji também não se encaravam.

Sasuke havia ido à missão também.

-"Quem sabe o Itachi não paga por tudo o que ele fez?"

-"O Sasuke está estranho há dois dias. O que eu fiz de errado?"

Todos se perdiam em seus pensamentos quando são atacados.

-Onde pensam que vão? – falava um Sasori

-Grr! Shine! – grita Naruto atacando o ruivo.

Começa uma grande luta: Akatsuki x Konoha.

A maioria usava ninjutsus muito poderosos, mas três usavam apenas taijutsus: Lee, Itsuko e Scar.

-"Esse cara é muito forte" – pensava Lee, se referindo a Kisame. – Shine!

-Não vai me vencer seu Konoha estúpido!

-Grr!!

Enquanto Lee lutava com Kisame, Kiba lutava com Deidara, Naruto com Sasori, Sasuke com Itachi (lógico!) e Itsuko com Scar.

O restante não ficava com um oponente fixo, mudando para deixá-los confusos.

-"Eu conheço essa garota..."

-Não desvie o olhar de mim seu baka! – diz socando o loiro.

-...! "Eu conheço essa voz!"

Lee tentava a todo custo derrotar Kisame, mas era em vão.

-Baka! Não pode me vencer! Kiri é melhor do que Konoha.

-"Kiri? Ele conheceu Haku e Zabuza? Será que ele conheceu a Itsuko?" Não diga bobagens! – grita chutando Kisame, que voa longe. – Konoha é melhor que Kiri!

Itsuko escuta e fita Lee com raiva.

-Não desvie o olhar de mim garota! – disse chutando-a, mas ela pula e não é atingida.

-E quem disse que eu desviei? – disse sorrindo – Está muito enganado, Nachi!

-Como?! – pergunta surpreso.

-Eu sei que você é Inuzuka Nachi!

-Não pode afirmar coisas que não sabe! – diz atacando-a

-'Mas eu sou rico!' lhe soa familiar?

-I-Itsuko?

-O prazer é todo seu, Nachi! – diz jogando kunais no loiro

-"Eu sabia!"

Kiba e Deidara lutavam muito.

Deidara utilizava seus "jutsus artísticos" e Kiba tinha Akamaru ao seu lado.

-Akamaru! Atacar!

-Mandando o cachorrinho fazer o trabalho duro? Que feio! Un!

-Grr!

Deidara desvia dos ataques.

-Hinata! Se abaixa! – grita Neji

-Hai! – Neji joga uma kunai, fazendo Tobi ficar sem ação – Arigatou!

-"Ela não está gaguejando! Que bom!"

Deidara corre até Sasori, que havia sido ferido pelo rasengan de Naruto.

-Danna! Você está bem?

-Hai!

Kiba recupera o fôlego e começa a observar quem talvez precise de uma "patinha".

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Lhe ajudando!

-Eu não pedi!

-Grr! Não quero que você morra! E nem Gaara ou Itsuko!

-Hunf! – Lee aceita a ajuda do Inuzuka e ambos partem para cima de Kisame. – "Ele sabe sobre mim e o Gaara?"

Itachi desviava de todos os ataques do irmão.

-Sasuke! Não precisa fingir que nos odiamos! – disse sorrindo

-Cala a boca! Eu te odeio!

-...!

Ao ouvir o 'odeio' ao invés do 'amo', Itachi se enfurece e soca o irmão.

-Você não me ama?

-Iie!

-Então, não amará mais ninguém!

-N-nani?

Itachi prepara seu mangekyou sharingan.

-Sasuke!! – Naruto se põe entre os irmãos e usa o rasengan no mais velho.

Itsuko e Nachi ainda lutavam. Ele não usava suas katanas na garota, o que lhe dificultava a luta, pois odiava deixa-las sem usar.

-Como descobriu que era eu?!

-Eu te conheço há anos, eu sei o seu jeito, mesmo tendo se tornado este ser desprezível e assassino.

-...!

-Alias... _Éramos _amigos, não?

-"Como assim _éramos_?"

Sakura e Sai lutavam contra Hidan e Zetsu.

-Sakura!!Cuidado!!

-Você também, koi!

-"Koi?"

Sakura joga varias kunais em Hidan.

-Shine! Baka!

Todos já demonstravam um enorme cansaço, principalmente os Konohas, que mal tiveram tempo para se prepararem para a missão.

Após cinco horas de luta, um pequeno intruso empurra Lee, o salvando de uma shuriken.

-Gaara? O que faz aqui?

-Não fale assim comigo koi! Eu vim saber se você está bem!

-Eu não te quero aqui! Saia!

-Lee!!

-Vai embora!

-...!

Hinata lutava muito bem, mas seu primo não estava gostando de vê-la lutando. Para ele, quem deveria ter ficado em Konoha era Hinata e não TenTen, mesmo a garota estando muito doente.

Naruto lutava com Itachi.

-Seu baka! Não encoste no _meu_ Sasuke!

-_Seu_? Como assim _seu_? – pergunta o loiro

-_Meu_ Sasuke!

-Grr! – Naruto entende e se irrita – O Sasuke não é seu!

-_Meu_ koi! – dizendo isso, Itachi joga Naruto longe.

-Itai!! Qual o seu problema?!

-Shine, 'garoto-kyuubi'!

-Naruto!!

Kiba, Akamaru e Lee conseguem derrotar Kisame, que cai inconsciente. Gaara estava lutando contra Deidara, mesmo Lee sendo contra.

-...Meus jutsus são artísticos... Então eu vim com meu favorito, o número 18, un!

-N-nani?

-Hahahaha!

-Gaara! Sai da frente! – diz Lee chutando Deidara

-Arigatou!

-...! – Lee olha com raiva para o ruivinho.

Hidan pega Sakura pelo pescoço, esganando-a.

-S-Sai... kun!

-Sakura!

Zetsu impede que Sai salve Sakura, que já está roxa sem ar.

-A-ai... shiteru!

-Sakura! – ele chuta (eles só chutam? Oo') Zetsu e salva Sakura das mãos de Hidan.

-A-arigatou – disse retomando o fôlego.

-Não quero te perder! – diz dando um selinho na garota.

Hidan se aproxima por trás de Sai.

-Sai! Atrás de você!

-...! – Sai se esquiva do ataque de Hidan

-Vão morrer! – gritaram os membros da Akatsuki.

Deidara sorri ao ver o ruivo indo ao chão.

-Gaara!! – diz Lee levantando o ruivinho – Você está bem?

-H-hai... Só torci o pé...

-...

Nachi saca sua katana.

-Há! Continua usando armas para vencer? Tsc, tsc!

-Grr!! Cala a boca! – diz movimentando a katana, que pega de raspão na morena, cortando sua blusa.

-"Essa... passou bem perto!"

-Você sabe...

-...?

-... Como eu ganhei esta cicatriz?

-Iie! Como?

-Sua mãe... Ela me cortou, antes de morrer.

-N-nani? – ela parou o ataque

-Eu que matei sua mãe...

-...! – Itsuko não acreditava.

-Eu fui até a sua casa para matá-la, mas ao ler seu bilhete, fiquei com uma grande raiva e matei sua mãe... Foi divertido. Pena que você não estava lá. Hahahaha

-Como assim? Por que você ia me matar?

-Por causa daquele cachorrinho! Eu sabia que vocês se amavam... Então... Eu quis te matar. Mas sua mãe foi mais divertido! E por fogo em sua casa... Nossa! Que prazeroso!

-Seu... Baka!!! – grita partindo para cima de Nachi (ou Scar u.u')

Kiba não agüentava mais lutar, pois usara muito chakra contra Kisame e Sasori.

-Vejo que o Konoha já está muito cansado! Tsc, tsc!

-Grr! Cala a boca seu peixe azul! Shine! – ele ataca Kisame, enquanto Akamaru ataca Sasori – Não vai escapar! – Kiba consegue derrotar Kisame, matando-o.

-Kisame! – ele observa Kisame aos seus pés, sem vida – Grr! Você vai me pagar!

-Haha! Perderam um grande aliado, não?

-"Mas esse baka mal se agüentava em pé! E ele não tem forças para matar o Kisame! Mas então... Como?" Grr!

Sasuke tenta ir até Naruto, mas é impedido por Scar. (AI! CADÊ A ITSUKO? OO')

-Naruto!!

Naruto fecha os olhos.

-"Eu não queria morrer antes de me tornar um Hokage!" – pensou ao ver que talvez seja seu fim.

-Há! – alguém grita – Não vão tirar o sonho do Naruto tão facilmente!

-I-Itsuko?

Sasuke sorri e volta a lutar com o loiro, antes oponente de Itsuko.

-Hai, eu mesma!

-...!

-Hey, vejo que é um Uchiha! Que peninha! Não queria acabar com alguém deste Clã. u.u

-E não vai, garota insolente!

Naruto se surpreende com Itsuko o protegendo-o

-"Ela não está com raiva de mim?"

-Iie Naruto...

-Hn?

-Eu espero que possa me perdoar pelo tapa. Fui muito injusta com você! Agora, vença este baka, Lee precisa de mim...

-H-hai!

Itsuko vai até Lee que não consegue defender Gaara de Deidara, que está explodindo tudo.

-Art is a... BANG!

-CUIDADO! – grita Itsuko, mas Lee não consegue sair de perto. – Nii-san!

-Lee! – grita ao ver Lee caindo no chão.

Itsuko pega algumas agulhas e joga em Deidara, fazendo seu coração parar por algum tempo (isso foi o Haku quem ensinou!), sem que saibam que ele está vivo.

-Deidei! – grita Sasori – Bater em retirada! – diz pegando Deidara no colo e sendo seguido pelo resto da Akatsuki, mas antes de partir, Nachi atira uma de suas katanas em Itsuko, atingindo em cheio o seu peito.

-I...tai! – ela sente uma enorme dor e cai no chão

-Gaara... Meu Gaara... – diz tentando deixar os olhos abertos – Gaara...

-Lee! – ele abraça o moreno

-N-não chore... – diz secando as lagrimas do ruivo – Aishi...teru...

-Lee!Por que você fez isso?

-Q-quando você... morreu... eu me senti o... pior dos mortais... sem você... não queria... te ver novamente morto...

-Mas Lee! Do que me adianta ficar vivo, se você se for? – diz chorando mais ainda, sentindo o sangue de Lee em suas mãos, tentando estanca-lo.

-Onegai... Vi...va... – fala e vai perdendo mais sangue... Assim como sua vida.

-Nãaaaaao! Onegai! Não vai! – ele põe sua face no peito cheio de sangue do amado, sentindo-se mais vazio do que antes. – Meu Lee...!

-Ai...shiretu – diz e vai fechando os olhos, morrendo fazendo Gaara chorar mais do que já chorou na vida inteira.

Kiba vira-se e vê Itsuko com uma katana cravada no peito.

-Itsuko! – ele se ajoelha ao lado da morena

-K-Kiba... É você?

-Itsuko... – ele aproxima seu rosto do da morena, pois ela sussurrava e ele não a escutava.

-C-como está... o Lee...?

-E-ele... Se foi...

-E-eu vou até e-ele... – disse sorrindo

-Itsuko! – ele abraça a morena – Não diga uma coisa dessas! V-você não...

-E-eu não vou so...breviver...

-...!

Itsuko puxa o rosto de Kiba para si, selando os lábios do moreno.

-E-eu queria...ter lhe beijado...antes...e não com minha boca...cheia de sangue...

-Itsuko! Aishiteru! Você não pode morrer!

-Onegai...Gomenasai... – diz acariciando a face de Kiba

-Itsuko!!

-M-mas eu...estou feliz...

-...

-E-eu finalmente... protegi... alguém que eu amo... – diz sorrindo e perdendo sua vida.

A visão naquele lugar era horrível: Gaara e Kiba ajoelhados e abraçando seus amores; completamente sem vida.

-ISSO NÃO PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO! – gritam olhando a pessoa que mais amam em seus braços, sorrindo, mas sem poder abrir os olhos.

E continuaram olhando para Lee e Itsuko, deixando esse mundo, para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Alguém:** Devido as mortes deste capitulo, não teremos **BFC** pois todos estão de luto. Mas até o proximo capitulo e por favor não matem a Rach.


	22. Julgamento

**BIC:**

**Alguém:** Rach não se conteve e postou duas vezes este dia. Aproveite o capitulo!

* * *

**Julgamento:**

Itsuko acorda e vê Lee sorrindo para ela.

Ambos dão as mãos e seguem até um grande portão com um tom de azul anil.

Ao passarem pelo portão, vêem um lindo lugar, onde a brisa era muito refrescante e agradável.

-Hn? Que luz é essa? – diz ao perceber que uma luz muito brilhante surge na frente deles – Lee?! Que lugar é este? Não estávamos...

-Hai... Pelo que estou vendo aqui é o Céu. É muito bonito.

-Hn... Nee! Não estamos sujos de sangue e... Onde estão os nossos ferimentos?

-Hahaha, somos espíritos. Não temos esses ferimentos, pois foram feitos em nosso corpo, e não em nossa alma.

-_Vejo que você sabe bastante coisa, Rock Lee... _

-Gah! De onde vem essa voz?

-_Não se preocupe Itsuko. Eu sou aquele que sempre zela por você._

-Kami-sama?

-_Eu mesmo..._ – disse docemente.

-Nee! O que a gente faz agora?

-_Bem meus filhos. Agora nós teremos um julgamento._

-Julgamento?

-_Sim Lee..._

-Ae Kami-sama, eu não consigo te ver! Aparece ae!

-Bem... Isso se não tiver problema Kami-sama... – disse tapando a boca de Itsuko.

-_Hahaha! Não tem meus filhos_ – ele aparece para os morenos.

-Arigatou Kami-sama! Nossa!

-_O que houve minha filha?_

-Você é bem diferente do que contam na Bíblia: você é negro! (SIM! ACREDITO QUE ELE SEJA NEGRO E DAÍ?!)

-Itsuko! – diz dando um beliscão na garota – Não diga isso!

-_Não se preocupe! Vê-se que ela apenas está surpresa._ – disse em seu tom calmo e acolhedor.

-Viu Lee? Bem, que tipo de julgamento é este?

-_Geralmente abrimos este livro_ – ele mostra um livro grande e grosso – _e "resumimos" as vidas das pessoas..._

-Hn...

-Continue – pediu Lee

-_Então dizemos se esta pessoa poderá ou não entrar em minha casa._

-Ah! E nós podemos?

Kami-sama abre o livro e resume a vida dos dois.

-_Lee, sua missão ainda não acabou._

-Hn? Como assim?

-Todos nós temos uma missão e a sua não está completa. Não era para você morrer nii-san!

-...!

-_Ela está certa Lee. Você ainda não completou a sua missão. Aqui diz que você ainda terá uma família muito feliz._

-Com quem?

-E com quem mais seria? É claro que é com o Gaara-kun? Ou não é?

-_Itsuko, você é muito apressadinha. Sim, é com o Gaara._

-Eu não disse? Lee...? Por que você corou?

-...! – Lee não acreditava no que ouvia. – Então... O Gaara me ama de verdade? – disse em um sussurro.

-E você tinha duvidas? – perguntou docemente Itsuko.

-... – Lee se ajoelha – O pior é que eu tinha...

-_Lee, o que eu uni ninguém separa. Vocês são almas-gêmeas há milênios_. – disse vendo Lee lacrimejar.

-E-eu não quero vê-lo sofrer. Se eu...

-Lee... Se você está pensando se vão ou não aceitar o amor de vocês eu... Eu... – diz fechando os punhos. – Não desista! Vocês nasceram para se amarem! Não liguem para os outros!

-_Itsuko, eu sempre gostei deste seu espírito batalhador..._

-Mesmo Kami-sama?

-_Sim... –_ ele sorri_ – Lee, o amor não tem fronteiras. _

-Mas por quê? Por que tínhamos que ambos nascerem do mesmo sexo? Por quê?

-Lee..!

-_Meu filho... Muitas vezes as almas-gêmeas nascem do mesmo sexo, como irmãos, com uma grande diferença de idade ou até mesmo de outro país. Eu só faço isso para o preconceito acabar!_

-...!

-Lee, Kami-sama está certo! Meus pais eram de Clãs inimigos, mas se amaram.

-E o nosso amor foi lindo.

-M-mãe?

-Itsuko! Que saudades minha filha! – diz abraçando a morena. – Lee, obrigada por protegê-la!

-M-mas agora... Ela está aqui.

-Não importa... Eu tenho que lhe agradecer! n.n

-E nós também...

-Haku? Zabuza? – disse surpresa.

-Esses são...

-Hai... Eu sou Haku e este é Zabuza.

-... – Zabuza vai até Itsuko e abraça – Gomenasai... Você voltou e não estávamos lá...

-Não se preocupe Zabu nii-san! Eu estou aqui com vocês! – diz apertando o abraço. – Bem Kami-sama... Então o Lee volta?

-_Hai... Ele é "obrigado" a voltar, pois a missão dele não acabou._

-Eu volto! Eu quero ver novamente o Gaara sorrindo... Eu quero sentir seu gosto e seu cheiro... É tudo o que eu mais quero!

-_Que bom Lee! –_ sorriu ao moreno.

-Lee! Cuide bem do Gaara, certo?

-Mas e a Itsuko?

-_Bem... Ela tem a opção de ficar aqui ou voltar..._

-Por quê? – perguntaram surpresos

-_Bem, sua missão era juntar Lee e Gaara. Agora que está feita você pode escolher, pois ainda pode continuar a outra parte da missão._

-Hn... Eu posso pensar?

-_Claro... Mas seja breve..._

-Lee, você pode ir na frente?

-Por quê?

-Eu não quero mais ver o Gaara sofrendo. Onegai...

-M-mas e você?

-Nee! Eu não vou morrer... Ops... Gomenasai, falei besteira! – disse sorrindo e tapando a boca com a mão.

-Itsuko! – disse sorrindo – Tudo bem, eu vou antes!

Lee e Itsuko se abraçam e Lee parte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Gaara aperta Lee contra si.

-Gaara?

-...! – Gaara abre seus olhos surpreso e encara Lee – Lee?! Você está vivo?!

-Se estou falando com você...

-Lee! – disse abraçando o moreno e chorando – Lee! Aishiteru! Nunca mais me assuste assim!

-Calma Gaara. –disse sorrindo.

Kiba estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste: Lee havia voltado a vida, mas Itsuko ainda estava morta em seus braços.

-"Itsuko..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-O Lee não lembra que esteve aqui?

-_Iie... Eu não posso deixar que se lembre... Iria interferir na vida dele._

-Hn!

-Então Itsuko - pergunta Zabuza

-O que?

-_Vais voltar ou ficará conosco?_

-E-eu...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-E-eu vou ficar!

* * *

**BFC:**

**Rach:** Itsuko volta ou não volta? Descubra no proximo capitulo!

**Kiba:** Eu espero que ela volte! (segura Rach pela gola)


	23. Voltei para você

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Fui ameaçada!

**Kiba:** E ainda está sendo! (segura Rach pela gola da blusa)

**Rach:** Itachii! Socorro!

**Itachi:** (chuta Kiba longe) Pronto amor! n/.\n

**Rach:** Arigatou n.n

**Arlindorlinda:** Por que não apareço mais?

**Rach:** é uma mer... digitar Arlindorlinda umas 500x!

**Arlindorlinda:** Por que só não "copia e cola"?

**Rach:** É! Boa idéia!

Arlindorlinda: Claro que é! n.n

**Rach:** Ao capitulo! lol

* * *

**Voltei para você:**

-E-eu vou ficar! – diz olhando para baixo

-Mas filha...

-Itsuko, você tem certeza? – pergunta fazendo a garota lhe encarar

-T-tenho Zabu...

-Hunf! – Haku dá um pequeno cascudo na garota

-Itai! Haku!

-Não fale bobagens Itsuko! Você não quer ficar aqui!

-...!

-Itsuko, Haku está certo... Eu sei que você quer voltar para seus amigos... n.n

-Mas mãe...

-_Itsuko, você ama o Kiba, não ama?_

-E-eu? N-nunca! Ele é um baka!

-Itsuko... Você sabe que não consegue mentir – diz Zabuza sorrindo

-_Muito menos para quem lhe conhece há anos... Como eu, Haku, Zabuza ou sua mãe..._

-... – a garota se ajoelha – E-eu... amo o Kiba... Como eu nunca amei alguém... – ela fecha os punhos sobre as pernas. – Mas eu queria tanto rever vocês...

-Itsuko... Nós também, minha filha. – diz abraçando a morena – Mas e o Kiba?

-... – ela fecha os olhos – Ele não gosta de mim...

-_Você tem certeza?_

-Hn?

-Kami-sama está certo...

-...Por que se não, ele não teria se declarado para você nee-chan – disse Haku.

-...!

-_Tinha se esquecido?_ – perguntou com sua calma infinita.

-B-bem... É que...

-_Por um momento você pensou em nos vingar, não é?_

-Hai... Onegai! Gomenasai!

-Sabe Itsuko, quando eu lhe treinava eu achava que você seria fraca por sempre por a emoção na frente da razão. Desta vez você fez a mesma coisa, mas se arrependeu.

-M-mas...

-Filha... Zabuza está certo.

-_Itsuko, você quer ver mesmo se o Kiba lhe ama ou não?_

-Mas isso é possível Kami-sama?

-_Hai..._

-Se não eu, Haku ou sua mãe nunca teríamos visto você crescer tanto!

-V-vocês não me viam tomando banho, né?

-Hahahaha! Isso não!

-Ufa! xD

-_Mas você quer ter certeza?_

-Hai!

Abre-se uma espécie de janela onde podia-se ver o local onde a batalha havia acontecido

-E-eu não...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Todos estavam felizes por Lee ter voltado à vida (OBS: O tempo da Terra é muito diferente da do céu. Lee ficou umas cinco horas no céu, mas ficou morto por uns 20min na Terra), mas Kiba ainda olhava para Itsuko sem vida em seus braços.

-Itsuko... Por que você teve que me deixar? Você me deixou aos sete anos e agora aos quinze... Você ama me ver chorar, não? – sussurrou no ouvido dela. – _Minha_ Itsuko... Por favor... Eu não quero mais te ver partir... Mas por que você insiste?

-Gaara... Onde está minha nee-chan?

-...!

-Gaara?

-E-ela... Morreu...

-N-nani? – Lee tenta se levantar, mas é impedido por Gaara e Naruto – Me solteeem! Itsuko! Não pode ser verdade!

-Mas é Lee! – disse o loiro em um tom muito triste – Ela morreu!

-N-não! Ela não pode!

-Mas morreu Lee-kun! – disse Hinata abraçada no primo – E-ela não tem batimentos...

-...! – Lee abraça Gaara e começa a chorar – Onegai! Não pode ser verdade.

-Lee... Não chore.

-Mas como Gaara? Ela é minha nee-chan!

Enquanto Lee chorava nos braços de Gaara, Sakura chorava nos de Sai, Hinata nos de Neji e Kiba continuava com a esperança de Itsuko voltar.

-Itsuko... Você não vai mesmo voltar? Meu amor...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Viu Itsuko? Aquele cachorrinho te ama! – disse Zabuza em seu tom de sempre.

-Kiba... Eu me lembro dele. Era seu melhor amigo, não?

-Hai... Eu prometi a ele que sempre seriamos amigos... E que eu nunca ia deixá-lo.

-Viu? Você prometeu que não iria deixá-lo! Então o que faz aqui? – disse Haku sorrindo.

-_Haku tem razão... Você sempre disse que promessa é divida, não?_

-...! – a garota sorri – Vocês têm razão! E-eu amo muito o Kiba e quero ficar com ele, mas...

-Filha. Nós estaremos sempre com você! Como sempre estivemos.

-Mamãe...

-Itsuko... – Zabuza abraça a garota – Nós te amamos e queremos te ver feliz... Sentimos tanto sua falta, mas você me prometeu um sobrinho, se lembra?

-Zabuza! – disse corada.

-Minha nee-chan... Aishiteru!

-Aishiteru Zabu nii-san, aishiteru Haku nii-san, aishiteru mamãe, aishiteru Kami-sama…

-Aishiterumo – disseram em coro.

Itsuko abraça a todos e parte.

-Ela cresceu tanto, não? – disse abraçada a Haku e Zabuza.

-Muito Kaname...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-K-Kiba?

-...! – todos olham para Kiba e vêem ele sorrindo.

-Itsuko!! Você voltou!

-Nee-chan?

-Oi gente... Por que estão chorando?

-I-isso só pode ser um milagre! – diz Hinata – Vocês dois estavam mortos! E-eu chequei os batimentos cardíacos de vocês e eles estavam zerados!

-Hinata... Acalme-se. Fique feliz, não surpresa – disse abraçando a prima.

-Eu sei Neji-kun! Eu estou feliz por eles terem voltado! Mas temos que voltar rápido à Konoha, por que se não eles podem perder mais sangue!

-Concordo! – diz (lê-se gritando) Naruto sorrindo – Vamos logo!

-Naruto-kun...

-Hn?

-Você me perdoa?

-Que isso! É claro que sim!

-n.n

Todos voltam para Konoha para serem tratados.

-Nossa! Desta vez eu me arrependi de não ter mandado mais gente! – disse a Godaime rindo.

-Gaara! – Temari pula no irmão

-T-Temari! Tá me sufocando!

-Nii-chan, por favor, nunca mais suma assim! – ela começa a lacrimejar.

-Kankurou...?

-Ela não parou de falar em você... nem me deixou dormir.

Gaara sorri e abraça a irmã, para surpresa de todos ali presentes.

-Aishiteru, Temy-chan!

-Aishiterumo Gaara! Por favor, nunca mais faça isso! – disse sorrindo.

-Certo!

A noite chega, Gaara fica no quarto de Lee, esperando ele acordar.

-"Lee... Obrigado por ter voltado..."

-Hn...? Gaara...?

-Oi Lee! – disse calmo – Se sente melhor?

-Hai... – ele acaricia a face do koi – Como você está, koi?

-Agora que você está aqui... Muito bem n.n

Lee puxa o rosto do Kage para si e o beija apaixonadamente.

-Eu achei que eu nunca mais fosse sentir o seu gosto Lee!

-Mas eu estou aqui... Eu não disse que eu ainda tinha que lhe amar por toda a eternidade?

-Lee! – ouvindo isso o ruivo cora – Você anda muito hentai!

-Gaara – Lee sorria – Você quer...

-...?

-Quer se casar comigo? Eu não tenho uma aliança aqui... Mas você casaria comigo?

-L-Lee!

-Hai ou iie?

-HAI! – ele pula no moreno – O que eu mais quero nesta vida é ficar com você!

-A minha também... _Meu_ ruivinho...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Itsuko estava em seu quarto recebendo soro.

-"Kiba..."

-Itsuko?

-Hn?

-Posso entrar?

-H-hai...

Kiba entra no quarto com as mãos para trás.

Itsuko estava ainda muito pálida, mas sorria.

-E-eu queria... Te dar isso – ele entrega um buquê de lírios para a garota.

-L-lírios? Você se lembra!

-Eu não poderia esquecer... – ele sorri.

-... – ela desvia o olhar extremamente corada. – Arigatou...

-Itsuko...

-Fale...

-Antes de você partir... Você disse "finalmente eu pude proteger alguém que eu amo". Por quê? Você não me protegeu!

-Você era o alvo de Nachi... Não eu...

-...! – ele se surpreende e fica triste. – eu não consigo fazer nada direito...

-Kiba! Não é assim... Eu, pela primeira vez pude proteger alguém que eu am... Esquece...

-Que você o que?

-Nada, obrigada pelas flores.

-Itsuko – ele faz a garota o encarar e aproxima os rostos de ambos, fazendo as respirações se mesclarem. – Me diga... Você o que?

-Er...

* * *

**BFC:**

**Todos:** Ela vai falar?

**Rach:** Não sei...

**Kiba:** Itsuko... Fale!

**Itsuko:** (corada)

**Lee e Gaara:** Diiiizzz!!

**Itsuko:** x.X

**Rach:** Grr! Dexa pro próximo capitulo! ¬¬'

**Todos:** Tchau!


	24. Familia unida

**BIC:**

**Rach:** Odeio finais! Eles são toscos ¬¬

**Arlindorlinda:** Ainda mais esse seu!

**Rach:** (deprime) I-I

**Arlindorlinda:** OO'

**Rach:** (deprime mais) TT.TT

**Arlindorlinda:** melhor irmos ao capitula antes que ela se mate!

oo''

* * *

**Familia unida:**

Kiba aproxima mais seu rosto do de Itsuko, fazendo-a corar mais.

-Me diga Itsuko... Você o quê?

-Não é nada Kiba... – ela desvia o olhar.

Kiba sente um grande aperto no peito.

-"Por que não me deixa te amar? É o que eu mais quero!" – pensa tristemente enquanto olha a garota por os lírios sobre o criado-mudo em tom de amarelo que ficava do lado direito da cama do hospital. – Itsuko... Você nunca me escondeu nada... Sempre se abria comigo...

-Mas agora é diferente!

-Mas por quê?

-Kiba, nós crescemos separados e com educações diferentes... agora eu não sou mais uma garotinha e nem você apenas um garotinho...

-Mas... Qual o problema?

-Que agora eu tenho...

-Tem...?

-Vergonha de me abrir com você... – ela abaixa a cabeça e fica fitando o fio do soro penetrado em seu braço.

-Sua... Baka!

-Hn?

Kiba puxa Itsuko para si e a abraça bem forte.

-Eu nunca fiz nada para você ter vergonha de mim! Por quê? Por que agora? Aishiteru! Você não se toca nunca? – explodiu encarando a garota nos olhos – E o pior: meu amor por você nunca enfrentará preconceitos como o de Lee e Gaara, mas você os apoiou! Por que o meu não?

-... – ela desvia o olhar

-Não desvie o olhar de mim! – gritou puxando o rosto da garota, que não teve escolha e o encarou – Não é isso o que você sempre diz?

-Gomenasai Kiba... Você está certo... – disse sorrindo

-Hn? O que vo... – é calado com o beijo vindo da garota.

Kiba fica tão surpreso que não corresponde.

A garota abandona os lábios do Inuzuka.

-Kiba! Agora que eu tive coragem de fazer isso você não retribui? – gritou braba.

-... – Kiba sorriu feliz – Isso por que você me pegou desprevenido – e sem mais delongas beijou a garota apaixonadamente.

-Agora somos namorados?

-Depois de tudo o que eu lhe falei você ainda tem duvidas? – perguntou com cara emburrada.

-Iie! – sorriu e abraçou o garoto – Aishiteru koi!

-Aishiterumo!!n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_DEZ ANOS DEPOIS: _**

**__**

-Papai! Papai! – gritava uma garotinha de olhos e cabelos morenos correndo pelo salão

-O que foi Tsukino? – perguntou sorrindo

-O Ukiha tá implicando comigo!

-Hahahaha – ele se ajoelhou – Você sabe que seu primo está só brincando!

-Mas papai!

-Filha, ele está só brincando com você! Ele implica com você para chamar a sua atenção.

-Ah! Entendi papai e... – a garotinha nota o pai de Ukiha e corre até ele – Titio Lee! O Ukiha tá chatoo! – disse manhosa

-Oi Tsuki-chan... Ele tá é? Gaara!

-O que foi? – disse segurando um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos de cor azul gelo – O Ukiha aprontou de novo? – ele beija o garoto

-Ele tá implicando comigo tio Gaara! – disse abraçando Lee

-Mas você não fica atrás Tsukino! – gritou o filho de Gaara e Lee. – Você me bateu!

-Tsuki-chan! O que a mamãe falou sobre bater no primo? – disse Itsuko pegando a garota no colo – Peça desculpas ao priminho.

-Não precisa nee-chan.

-Não nii-san! Assim eles nunca se darão bem! – disse brava.

Todos presentes riram da cara de Itsuko.

-Gomene Ukiha-kun... ¬¬

-Tá desculpada...

-Então, vão brincar – disse Kiba sorrindo.

As crianças, ambas de cinco anos correm para o quintal, se encontrando com: a loirinha Sora, filha de Temari e Shikamaru; a moreninha Azumi e o loirinho Ichigo, filhos adotivos de Sasuke e Naruto; a morena Saory, filha de Kankurou e TenTen; o moreno Sousuke, filho de Hinata e Neji, a ruivinha Sayou, filha adotiva de Kakashi e Iruka, a "rosinha" Lita, filha de Sakura e Sai e o loirinho Rin, filho de Tsunade e Jiraiya.

"Ninguém" previa que quinze anos depois, Lee e Itsuko fariam parte da mesma família: Ukiha e Tsukino se casam.

-Agora sim... Nossa família está completa! – diz Itsuko ao "irmão" – Arigatou por tudo nii-san!

-A você também nee-chan!

E ficaram observando seus filhos subindo ao altar, formando finalmente uma aliança perante todos entre as famílias dos morenos.

**

* * *

**

**BFC:**

**Alguém:** Rach cortou seus pulsos devido a falta de imaginação para acabar esta fic. Ela está internada no hospital esperando que aconteça o que aconteceu com Kiba e Itsuko. QUE BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA xD

**Arlindorlinda Oculos:** Cala a boca Arnaldo! Vai namorar o Frido u.u'

**Alguém que era Arnaldo:** Com prazer! xD


End file.
